Silver Thread
by nymphik13
Summary: DISCONTINUED...please don't read anymore...sorry...
1. Black Carriage

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: Hi everyone! nymphik13 here! Been so long, new multi chap fic! I've always wanted to do a fic about them that took place in the "olden times" I'm a sucker for such settings! **

**Well anyway even if this happened in a historical setting, this is not historically base, so please don't sue me. Just think of it as an AU, well it is an AU, right?**

**So please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CG! Never will! Never wanna! Because if I did, it would so suck. Hehehehe. **

**Summary: She was a bored lady determined to save her hopeless romantic friend and remind her of her responsibilities. He was the perfect prince determined to get everything that he wants. In a weighing scale which would weight more, a silver thread or a golden crown? Isas rxr ;)**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

_**Chapter 1: Black Carriage**_

"Good morning, lady C.C.," a maid greeted an emerald haired teen.

Cecaniah Corabelle, or better known as Lady C.C. was a sixteen year-old teen. She entered the patio, wearing a ruby red sleeved dress, with black linings and black ribbons. She was also wearing a black chocker with a silver cross pendant which has a ruby gem adorned at its middle. Her hair was tucked in a long and slightly messy braid, which was kept bound by black ribbons.

Her bored amber eyes gaze past through the old maid. The morning sun gently touched her porcelain white skin, slightly sending colour to her pale complexion.

She daintily sat on her usual sit and pulled out a pocket book from the pocket of her dress.

It was a wonderful day, and everything seemed perfect. Like the bright blue sky with only a handful of clouds dancing on it. The sun was shining brightly, the flowers outside were blooming as if sensing that spring is at bay. The birds were loudly chirping as a cool breeze silently passed through them.

Everything was indeed perfect, except for this green haired lady who thought otherwise.

She paid no heed to the maid, who was patiently standing at her side and was waiting for an order. Yet, so as not to dally the obviously busy maid; she raised a hand and performed a gesture which signalled that she has granted leave to the pitiful maid.

The maid curtsied, (which has clearly gone unnoticed) before her shadow left the girl alone.

Even if C.C. was completely absorbed in the wonderful world of the written, her senses were remarkably keen, that she was able to hear the maids' whispers.

"Lady C.C., the ever cold." One of the younger maids commented.

"I've heard she has slept with a count." The other added.

"Well, she's certainly popular at court. Not only is she famous for her cold demeanour, but also of her connections with the royal family. What an ambitious girl!" The former has again, commented.

"But isn't she a noble as well?" the latter asked.

"Mother was the only daughter and child of a rich count. Father was a former general. Yes, in a way she is. But she's an orphan now, and though she is entitled to inherit her fortune, she is still quite young. Heaven knows, that she owes a great debt to the li Britannias." The former remarked with clear disgust.

"Really she does?" the oblivious maid asked with utter confusion.

"Yes. They are close friends with the Duchess Euphemia ever since they were young. Although, I can never understand as to why the kind duchess befriended her. When she was orphaned she was supposed to be sent to the abbey, since she has no living relatives that can take care of her. Good thing the li Britannias have decided to adopt her."

"Is that so? Poor child," the younger maid said with clear sympathy.

"Oh no, dear, that child needs not your sympathy. I can tell that she is very manipulative, cold and is clearly a gold digger."

"Oh, since we are having a tete-a-tete concerning court scandal, have you heard..."

And so the gossiping continues...

C.C. didn't bother to pay heed to the pointless gossiping of the maids of the 'li Britannias' house'.

They were wrong in almost everything that they've said, but fighting with someone weaker than you will make you lose your self-worth and would just make you seem as someone easily shaken or threatened.

She has never slept with a count. That is such a scary thought. She is only popular at court since she is close with the li Britannias (one of the direct relatives of the royal family) and with the royal family's daughter; princess Nunally vi Britannia.

Concerning her cold demeanour, court life just simply bores her. The night parties are long hours of agonizingly painful dances, futile flirtations and senseless chatters of nobles.

And yes, she's thankful that she was spared to go to the abbey. An hour of silence for prayer is far worse than sitting alone in the dark as you wait for the clock to strike twelve.

C.C. was lost in thought, but she still noticed her practically cheerful counterpart entered the patio.

"Lovely day! Isn't it C.C.?" Euphemia exclaimed to the bored girl that was once lone in the barren room.

"Pretty much like yesterday." C.C. commented as she flipped to the next page of her book.

"But yesterday was raining?" Euphemia countered as she sat on a chair.

"-"

"Well, anyway... I have news."Euphemia said as she shoved at C.C. a white envelope with a royal seal.

"-"C.C. remained emotionless yet averted her eyes on her companion.

A brightly smiling girl was staring in front of her.

Duchess Euphemia was wearing a white laced dress, with pink roses adorned on it. There were also red ribbons dancing along its white hem and her hair was worn loose.

For a moment C.C. just stared at her.

"Read it." Euphemia commanded C.C., with great enthusiasm.

"Well, it seems that you already know the contents, then why don't you tell me." C.C. told her companion. Yes, she's lazy, when she feels like it.

Euphie gave her a small frown, clearly disappointed in her lack of interest but snatched the envelope from her and read its contents.

"Dear cousin..." Euphemia began.

"I have just arrived yesterday from Japan. I feel quite peculiar at first, considering I've been away for six years. But home is still home and I am quite delighted to be back. Being back made me remember the good old days. So, I hope you will come at the palace for luncheon. It would be nice for me to catch up on what is happening to my country and what is happening with my relatives. You may bring a companion, but please choose wisely, you know that I hate people who makes such a fuss about my presence or theirs. I would be awaiting your arrival. Your cousin, Lelouch." Euphie ended.

After Euphie has done reading, she gazed at C.C. intently. For a moment there was silence in the room.

"I am not going." C.C. told Euphie as she went back to reading.

"Why not?" Euphie said raising her voice and with pleading eyes.

"I am not a fan of the prince. His presence darkens my day and I'm pretty sure that my presence does the same thing to him." C.C. said calmly.

"Then why are you wearing that dress?" Euphie said pointing at the dress.

"Does the dress have something to do with your point?" C.C. sarcastically asked.

"Lelouch gave you that on Christmas." Euphie declared as she crossed her arms.

"Does that imply your dislike of him? Wearing his gifts? Besides, giving you a gift means that he is not having ill feelings towards you. He has been sending you gifts ever since he went to Japan, I'm pretty sure that he's sincere with his intentions"

"A gift is free. Besides he didn't personally choose this. He was in Japan for heaven's sake. If he really did care, he would have bought something from Japan to give to me. He bought you pearl earrings right? Japan is famous for its pearl, now that is sincere. A dress made from France, is simply an object with value just to acknowledge one's presence, though not sincere." C.C. said calmly.

Euphie slumped back to her sit, clearly disappointed.

"I know I can never win against you. But please, come with me." Euphie told C.C. with pleading eyes, and was almost begging her as if her life depends in it.

C.C. having a soft spot for her 'best friend' slammed her book shut, and stood up.

"You owe me big time."

Euphie came running towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I know you couldn't resist. Come on let us change. The carriage would be arriving soon." Euphie said as she tried to take C.C. with her.

"I don't think that would be necessary." C.C. told her as she didn't bug and calmly sat back down.

"C.C. we were asked to be an audience to the prince. Don't you think that we should change to more appropriate clothes to honour his regal presence?" Euphie reasoned out.

"He is your cousin. The letter hasn't stated any form of formality to take place. It is mid-day, and knowing the prince he doesn't really like nobles as well, so I'm presuming that he only expects you to arrive." C.C. calmly pointed out.

"But still. This is a normal day dress. We are going to the Royal Castle of Seath. Don't you think that that would be proper?" Euphie asked again, hoping that she made a point.

"These clothes that we're wearing are proper already, not too casual yet not too formal. Besides, propriety never stated that wearing a day dress in the presence of a prince is morally wrong. It's just a castle, not the imperial palace itself." C.C. pointed out.

Euphie sighed.

"Well, I guess that you do have a point."Euphie had no choice but to heed C.C.'s advice.

Well maybe she is manipulative after all.

**-(*-*)-_Castle of Seath_-(*-*)-**

"You call this a challenge!" a raven haired boy called out to his companion who was trailing behind him.

He pulled the reins of his black horse and stopped on his tracks to await the arrival of his companion...

A brown haired teen was seen arriving fast and was boarded on a white horse. When he was almost at view, the brown haired boy pulled the reins of his horse. Sending dust to fly in the air and mingle with the cold breeze.

Overhead was the sun shining brightly, and the two boys were slightly panting as few beads of sweat ran down the sides of their faces.

They were staring at each other intently, as if they were engage in a glaring match. For awhile they just stayed that way...

Then they busted out laughing.

The brunette boy, regaining his senses, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Lelouch you are so good with horses and chess. But you are easily defeated when it comes to arm combat, sword fighting and other strenuous activities. Don't you think that is a little off balance?"

"Suzaku, everyone always has a weakness. Since you now know mine, I now consider you as a threat." Lelouch told his companion in a serious tone.

"Aye, Lelouch. I am a threat, but at least not for now." Suzaku told his friend as he went down the horse and the two friends went into the garden.

The two of them knows that these were all just games and their talk backs are never true but were meant to be playfully sarcastic.

"Did you miss your country when you were still in Japan?" Suzaku asked Lelouch

"Surprisingly no, yet I have to admit that I did miss my little sister." Lelouch told him as they approached the stables.

"Why didn't you miss your country?" Suzaku asked him curiously.

"Because I know that for the rest of my life I would be locked in that dreadful castle and would have no more chance to travel. I am quite prepared to face eternal boredom, that's why I chose to be away from home while I still can, and while I still had my freedom." Lelouch told his companion as he removed his white leather gloves and handed it to the stable boy.

"I am also in line to be a shogun in my own land. I think I have the same reasons as you, concerning the fact that I am here." Suzaku said as if to imply his complete understanding of Lelouch's actions.

"Speaking of which, how long are you planning to stay?" Lelouch asked Suzaku.

"Why? Is it because I am such a threat to you that you are eager to get rid of me?" Suzaku asked Lelouch mockingly.

"No. I was just asking."

"A year, or two." Suzaku answered him.

"Is there anyone who is also in line for the throne than you?" Lelouch asked Suzaku.

"Yes, Lady Kaguya's older brother." Suzaku told him.

"hmm, I see." Lelouch told him as they proceeded down the pathway.

"so you have invited you cousin to stay for luncheon." Suzaku told him.

"Ah yes. Duchess Euphemia is one of my closest relatives, and I am as fond of her as my sister is. I think that it would be important for me to reconnect with my relatives so as to keep good will circulating in my family. And there's the welcoming party that would be soon taking place. You do know that I have troubles with girls." Lelouch told his companion.

"Aye, you were always giving me trouble then. I was always like your body guard." Suzaku said agreeing.

"But I had to do the same for you as well." Lelouch pointed out.

"Yes. I am the strength, and you are the brains." Suzaku said and they went out laughing.

"Well, since we are talking about girls, what do you think of my sister?" Lelouch asked his friend.

"She's a charming young girl, quite sweet as well. Sometimes I wonder if she is really your sister since she is an angel and you are quite demonic." Suzaku told his friend in a teasing manner.

"You are quite right Suzaku. I'm glad that you think of her that way." Lelouch said smiling.

Then they entered the royal garden.

Different flowers decorated the scenery. Roses, daisies, zinnias, blue-bells, lavender and more flowers can be seen perfectly designed and grouped together dancing with the breeze. Yellow, blue, white, violet, red, pink, and orange were the colors of the flowers that peacefully gathered in the miniature garden of Eden.

The two friends sat on the chairs that waited peacefully for them. A maid was standing by their side and curtsied at the two of them before asking...

"Would you like some cakes and tea your highness?" asked the old maid.

"Yes. Oh, and when our guest arrives be sure to bring in the rare delicacy that Lord Kururugi here has personally made." Lelouch ordered the maid.

"As you wish your highness, Lord Kururugi." The maid once again curtsied and left the two friends alone.

"So tell me about your plans Lelouch, now that you would be facing eternal boredom." Suzaku asked Lelouch whose cheek was leaning against his palm, and with crossed legs sitting in front of him.

"It's quite simple really. What else is there to do than to seat in the throne." Lelouch answered his friend quite sarcastically.

"An ever specific answer from an ever sarcastic prince." Suzaku replied with a smirk on his face.

"An ever fine compliment, from a supposedly friend." Lelouch countered with his all knowing grin painted on his face.

"Aye Lelouch, a good statement none the less. What are left of us after our explorations than the duty that we have for our countries such are our fates indeed." Suzaku spoke heavily as if it had come from the deepest depth of his heart.

"You speak as if it is such a great burden." Lelouch commented his serious friend.

"Don't you think so?" Suzaku asked him.

"Suzaku, you will not find the word difficult in my vocabulary. Everything is simply set-backs, but in the end I will be the victor. Ruling wouldn't be a challenge to me as long as everything goes according to my plan."

"How about happiness, Lelouch? It is not only the burden of governing that I was referring to, how about happiness? Your happiness, you do know that a king will have to make certain decisions which would disregard his happiness."

"Suzaku, I am not inclined to believing and submitting myself to such fantasies. There is no such thing as a perfect man, a perfect world, or perfect happiness even. There are only people, decisions and the reality that they live in. Now I am not saying that I don't believe in genuine happiness, for as a matter of fact, I do. I just don't believe that I should be selfish to have my own happiness while I see others suffer. But quite ironic that I say such thing right Suzaku? Knowing that I'll do anything to get what I want." Lelouch asked his friend to make the atmosphere light.

"Aye, Lelouch. You are quite philosophical."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Now, tell me about this said cousin of yours." Suzaku asked him quite interested.

"Duchess Euphemia, or Euphie is what I call her. She is one of my favourite relatives she is a really sweet and innocent girl, kind of like my sister Nunally. The only problem I have with her is her best friend ... the despicable Lady C.C. which my sister is also fond of."

**-(*-*)-_On the Way to Castle of Seath_-(*-*)-**

"What do you think Lelouch would look like now? It has after all been six years? Do you think he has long hair, or a moustache? That would be weird though. What do you think C.C.?"

Euphie asked her indifferent "best-friend" who was sitting opposite to her. They were ridding a black carriage with the "li Britannia" seal on their way to the Castle of Seath.

"Still human, I suppose." C.C. answered her friend with obvious lack of interest for the prince.

"C.C. until now you still don't like him?" Euphie asked her friend.

"Oh no, Euphie. I don't dislike him. As a matter of fact I love him." C.C. told her friend in an unusually weird way of stating.

"Really?" asked Euphie with excitement yet with a hint of disbelief still.

"Yes. I love to hate him." C.C. told Euphie emphasizing the words.

"You're impossible C.C.," Euphie commented as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Of course, for I am C.C.," C.C. replied quite calmly and with dignity.

"But I do hope you would behave." Euphie told her friend, doubt and aggravation evident in her voice.

"It depends on the definition of behave that you implying, for I may have a different meaning." C.C. told Euphie with a smirk.

"C.C.!" Euphie reprimanded C.C.,

"Fine. Yet I won't promise. I might tease. He might complain. We might fight, and I may win."

"C.C.!" Euphie warned her friend again.

"Did I say something wrong?" C.C. asked playing innocent, with a matching grin on her face.

**-(*-*)-_In the Garden_-(*-*)-**

"On a scale of one to ten how selfish do you think you are?" Suzaku asked his friend.

"What a girly question Suzaku." commented Lelouch.

"Just answer the question." Suzaku told his friend.

"10."

"How about, selflessness?" Suzaku asked once again.

"10."

"Wait. I am confused. How can you be both?" Suzaku asked him.

"It is because we are human Suzaku. We do not limit ourselves into being only one thing. We can be the other and at the same time its opposite, while not being a complete lie." Lelouch told his friend.

"I'll pretend that I don't understand." Suzaku told his friend.

"Let us take Jesus as an example. No I don't believe in him, but at the same time I am not against him. Going back, Jesus is powerful yet at the same time was powerless. He is considered as the king of all kings but at the same time our slave. He is said to be one hundred percent human yet at the same time one hundred percent divine. He is called as such because he is human. Human beings have emotions and attitudes that differentiate us from animals. Just because you are one thing doesn't mean you can't be the other. I may hate you and wish you dead, but at the same time I may not be able to live without you. I may be weak yet at the same time I am strong. Take King Solomon for example. He is the wisest man in the world then, but he made a stupid mistake. So he is wise yet dumb at the same time." Lelouch answered his friend.

"You say you don't believe in God." Suzaku told his friend.

"You got that right."

"But you used examples from the Bible." Suzaku pointed out.

"Well noticed Suzaku. That is because the summary of my explanation is irony. Everything in this world is irony."

Then they heard someone approaching...

A green haired man, wearing a gold eye-piece and a white suit approached the duo, and bowed before stating his business.

"Your highness, Lord Kururugi..." Jeremiah Gottwald greeted the two friends.

"What is it Jeremiah?"

"Duchess Euphemia has arrived along with her companion." Jeremiah informed them.

"Companion?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes. Lady-" before Jeremiah can finish answering Euphie came into view.

"Lelouch!"

She exclaimed and went running towards Lelouch.

Lelouch stood up to greet his cousin. Euphie gave Lelouch a big hug.

"Lelouch you haven't changed a bit." Euphie commented while still enclosing him in a hug.

"I wish I could say the same." Lelouch said as the two of them broke free.

Euphie giggled.

"Oh how foolish of me." Euphie said and curtsied at Lelouch.

"Your Highness." She said.

"Duchess Euphemia." Lelouch greeted back.

"Well. Of course you have changed. You have certainly grown taller and more handsome. I'm pretty sure girls would come rushing to your feet." Euphie commented playfully and quite teasingly to her cousin.

"And you have grown more beautiful as well. Am I to hear wedding bells soon?"

"Oh, Lelouch. You're such a tease. As a matter of fact it should be me who should ask you that."

The two of them giggled. And Lelouch remembered something.

"Oh Euphie, this is Lord Kururugi." Lelouch said introducing Suzaku.

Suzaku stood up and bowed at Euphie.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Duchess Euphemia."

"The pleasure is mine." Euphemia spoke sweetly.

For awhile Suzaku and Euphie just stared at each other. Lelouch hasn't even realized the exchange of glances that they have been making.

"Let us sit down." Lelouch suggested.

As they were about to sit down, someone arrived...

"It seems that you still look human." A sly familiar voice echoed inside Lelouch's ear...

Lelouch turned around and saw a familiar girl wearing a ruby red dress, and her eye-catching emerald locks tied in a braid, her familiar black chocker complemented her red and black accents. It was so weird that both red and black looked good on her even if her hair was a hurtful green.

"Your highness." C.C. greeted as she curtsied, playful mischief evident from her eyes. And a deceitful grin was painted on her beautiful face.

"Lady C.C." Lelouch acknowledge.

His features were tense. Even if it was such a long time ago the feeling hasn't change.

"Welcome home." C.C. told him.

"Glad to be back. Please take a seat."

A cold breeze swept past through them bringing wisps of pink petals and leaves. The atmosphere was tense in the cold stone castle of Seath...

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: Yay! Next Chapter is...**

**Chapter 2: Red Dress**

**-This involves a sushi, red dress, and a surprise! Hehehe**

**Well anyway please tell me what you think. Suggestions and request will be very much taken into consideration.**

**Till then... Please review I really did enjoy writing this, so I hope this story won't disappoint me again. Please do review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Don't forget review!**

**Peace!**

"**Review, review, review**

**You bring happiness so true**

**Review, review, review**

**What will I do, without you"**


	2. Red Dress

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**An: Thanks for all your help people! Keep that up and I might just give you all cookies! Love the reviews, requests are taken seriously.**

**I'm a little disappointed but hey I hope I did better this time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I-Don't-Own-Code-Geass.**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**Chapter 2: Red Dress**

**Recap-**

"_It seems that you still look human." A sly familiar voice echoed inside Lelouch's ear... _

_Lelouch turned around and saw a familiar girl wearing a ruby red dress, and her eye-catching emerald locks tied in a braid, her familiar black chocker complemented her red and black accents. It was so weird that both red and black looked good on her even if her hair was a hurtful green._

"_Your highness." C.C. greeted as she curtsied, playful mischief evident from her eyes. And a deceitful grin was painted on her beautiful face._

"_Lady C.C." Lelouch acknowledge._

_His features were tense. Even if it was such a long time ago the feeling hasn't change._

"_Welcome home." C.C. told him._

"_Glad to be back. Please take a seat."_

_A cold breeze swept past through them bringing wisps of pink petals and leaves. The atmosphere was tense in the cold stone castle of Seath..._

**End of Recap-**

C.C. slightly nodded her head and proceeded to sit beside duchess Euphemia.

A maid came pushing a trolley which carried tea and cakes. The maid curtsied and carefully set the food on the table. While the maid was busy arranging the utensils and the pastries on the table, Lelouch was glaring at C.C., his legs were intertwined, and his arms were crossed over his chest, and although he didn't say anything his piercing eyes says it all.

C.C. seemed to be in a peaceful and calm disposition for she daintily reached out for a teapot and carefully poured tea into all their cups. She returned Lelouch's glare with her secret weapon; an absolute serene face and her golden orbs staring playfully, almost teasingly at him. Indeed, what can annoy Lelouch more than to be in a room with a person who doesn't take him seriously. She then lifted the saucer with the tea cup in its middle, and handed the porcelain china to Lelouch. Still playing with 'his highness'; she held it out a little far, almost, out of reach for Lelouch.

Lelouch; still glaring at her took the teacup from C.C. and decided to lighten the tense atmosphere with a light conversation.

"So, I heard from Nunally that Duchess Euphemia wants to visit Japan. Is that right Euphie?"

Lelouch waited for Euphie to finish with her drink before she started to speak.

"Oh, Lelouch, it's just a bored lady's fantasy. I don't really expect it to come true. I am not that bold as to travel and be on a voyage. I'd rather settle down."

Lelouch looked at his cousin trying to figure out what 'settle-down' means.

"She means she's content being here in Britannia. Aren't you Euphie?" C.C. said disturbing Lelouch's thoughts.

"Oh, yes. But Britannia's pretty boring lately, nothing much to do than to shop, eat, sleep, study and party. Luckily, I have C.C. with me. It gets kind of boring at home since Cornelia's married now." Euphie told them.

"Forgive me for intruding..."Suzaku began.

"If you don't mind me asking, but is lady C.C. a relative of yours? Since Lelouch told me that she lives with the "li Britannia" household." Suzaku asked.

"Well-" Euphie was about to answer when C.C. cut her off.

"Well, Lord Kururugi, I am not related to the royal family, and I think that that is all you need to know about me." C.C. told Suzaku with a calm yet stern voice.

Lelouch, feeling sorry for his friend tried to divert the attention back at C.C.,

"Lady C.C., I almost forgot that you were here." Lelouch said quite sarcastically, which was a clear lie since he glared at her ever since she arrived.

"And I too, thought that you were still in Japan." C.C. replied with an equally sarcastic tone her mouth forming a sly smile.

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself, since my friend here Lord Kururugi seems to be interested in you." Lelouch proposed almost challenging C.C.,

"I'm pretty sure he knows a little about me now, since he is after all, your friend. I presume he knows that we feel the same way about each other. Don't you, Lord Kururugi?" C.C. said eyeing Suzaku.

"You make it sound so romantic." Lelouch said as he took another sip from the teacup.

"I didn't know that you like romances." C.C. replied as she relaxed back in her seat.

"Romance is nothing more than a feeling of infatuation shared with another person..." Lelouch began.

"...who feels the same way, yet infatuation is always a strong emotion, maybe not love but..."C.C. interrupted. Yet was cut off...

"...anger, hate and loath." Lelouch ended the tete-a-tete with his fearsome serious tone, almost as if meaning each word.

"Aye Lelouch, you do know what romance is." C.C. said teasingly, it looked that she was having fun, while Lelouch looked miserable trying to keep himself from strangling the woman. No, she wasn't even a woman, for a woman had a heart. This girl was heartless and determined to make him feel miserable.

No, that's right, she isn't a woman; she is a witch.

For awhile no one spoke. The silence was unbearable and the atmosphere was again, tense. Slowly a maid came to view, pushing a trolley carrying a silver plate enclosed by a silver covering. The maid settled the plate at the middle of the table and took out a black velvet case and placed it beside the plate.

Lelouch waved the maid off and thanked her for her services.

"Do you dream of travelling too, lady C.C.?" asked Lelouch to begin a conversation.

"If it is to get away from his majesty, then yes, you might say so." C.C. replied as she took another sip of tea.

Lelouch frowned and sipped his tea, while trying to keep himself calm.

"Careful Lelouch, I slipped some poison in your tea." C.C. told Lelouch with a teasing smirk.

Lelouch spitted the tea, and stood up from his seat. He was ready to send in some guards.

"Don't get so excited Lelouch. I was only joking."

Euphie was glaring at C.C. as if sending her a 'be tactful' vibe. Suzaku was completely oblivious of the situation but he can sense hate emitting from Lelouch and C.C., what exactly did happen?

"Lady C.C., your word is not to be taken lightly." Lelouch told her with clear annoyance.

"What gave you reason to doubt my sincerity?" C.C. asked quite quizzical.

"I have experience situations that can verify that my act was only reasonable." Lelouch told C.C., as trying to keep himself from pulling a sword and drive it to her heart or rather her mouth. Lelouch sat back down and tried to calm himself before speaking again.

Lelouch pulled the silver covering off the plate and revealed a raw pinkish meat sliced perfectly and at the centre of the plate was a white porcelain bowl that contained a green paste like substance that C.C. and Euphie hasn't seen before.

"What is this Lelouch?" Euphie asked pointing at the raw meat.

"Suzaku, care to do the honours?" Lelouch asked clearly trying to avoid talking with C.C. for the fear of losing his temper. C.C. was always insensitive, yet she was also good on controlling her emotions, she was well-composed. Lelouch was sensible, but sooner or later he is going to blow, since C.C. was always the one who was good with these kinds of games.

"I would be delighted." Suzaku replied.

"This is sushi. It's a native delicacy of Japan. It is made from the meat of raw fish." Suzaku said pointing at the pinkish raw strip.

"Oh, so this is fish. Is it edible?" C.C. asked, clearly showing her insensitive side.

"Sorry Lord Kururugi, my friend is known for speaking her mind." Euphie apologized for C.C.'s behaviour, while glaring at C.C.,

C.C. gave her a 'what did I say wrong?' look.

"It is completely understandable. I am aware that eating raw fish would be weird for people who are not accustomed to the idea of it. Sushi is edible by the way." Suzaku said as he took the black velvet box and opened it to reveal thin platinum sticks with Japanese writings across it.

Suzaku pulled out two platinum sticks and held it out for them to see.

"We use these to eat sushi." Suzaku said.

Euphie was clearly amazed, and C.C. was bored.

"But wooden sticks are what are common in Japan." He quickly added.

"What's that green substance? Is it puke?" C.C. asked as she pointed at the porcelain bowl.

Lelouch once again frowned, and Euphie pinched C.C.'s side, a clear signal that she was going overboard. She just shrugged their silent reprimands off and waited for Suzaku's reply.

"Oh, no. It is wasabi. It adds flavour to sushi. It is quite spicy by the way." Suzaku said as he picked a sushi and gently dabbed it against the wasabi.

Lelouch all of the sudden grabbed the chopsticks from Suzaku and dipped it or rather rubbed it fiercely against the wasabi, almost as if he was trying to get all the wasabi to stick to one sushi.

"Careful Lelouch it is spi-" before C.C. could finish talking, Lelouch drove the sushi into C.C.'s mouth...

C.C. was shocked and could feel her tongued burning up.

"It's quite edible isn't it, Lady C.C.?" Lelouch said with a triumphant grin. Then all of a sudden he laughed 'evilly'.

"Whahahahahhahahaha!" Lelouch laughed quite successfully...scary.

Euphie patted C.C.'s back afraid that C.C. would lose the ability to speak.

"Spit it out C.C." Euphie told her.

"Honestly Lelouch, that was inappropriate." Suzaku reprimanded his 'best-friend'. Lelouch continued laughing.

But rather than spitting the sushi out, C.C. found it quite delightful to her senses...

She chewed the sushi and gulped it down. This made Lelouch stop laughing.

"Yes. It is quite tasty." C.C. agreed which was to Lelouch's disappointment. She practically put all the sushi into her mouth and left the wasabi bowl empty. After she was done eating, she gently wiped her face and glanced at Lelouch.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you wanted to have some?" C.C. asked Lelouch quite 'innocently'. Which was to Lelouch's great annoyance.

Lelouch grumbled a few words under his breath.

Just then, Jeremiah interrupted the four of them.

"Ahem," Jeremiah began.

Lelouch glanced at his direction and stood up. Jeremiah bowed before them before glancing back at Lelouch.

"Jeremiah, what is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Your highness, I would like to inform you that your sister had just arrived from their horseback riding. She would like to inform you that she would be awaiting you in the study for your Japanese lessons. But it would take a while for she would still be changing her clothes." Jeremiah informed them.

"That'll be all Jeremiah. Very well, you may proceed." Lelouch said.

Jeremiah bowed, and then left their presence.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Lelouch said as he moved to exit.

Yet he stopped half way and look back at the three of them...

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like Lady C.C. to accompany me as I wait for princess Nunally's arrival." Lelouch said quite suavely that you would think that nothing was wrong between C.C. and him.

C.C. took another sip from the teacup and slowly glanced up.

"What's in it for me?" C.C. asked all of the sudden.

"Pardon?" Lelouch asked.

"When you are not insulting me, it means that you need my assistance. So what's in it for me?" C.C. once again asked.

Lelouch smiled and rub his temples yet was slightly amused.

"You were always so frank. It would be more appropriate though, if we talk about business in a more...private area," Lelouch suggested as the thought of discussing his dilemma and asking C.C.'s help in the presence of others would be quite humiliating.

C.C. finished her tea then stood up.

"Euphie, behave yourself and Suzaku, no touching please." C.C. said as she prepared to leave.

She approached Lelouch quite calmly and stopped a few paces behind him.

"I'll be leaving Euphie in your care Suzaku." Lelouch called out. The two proceeded down the path walk into the castle. C.C. followed not far behind while playing with her green braid.

**-(*-*)-_3****rd**** floor Study Room_-(*-*)-**

Lelouch pulled the bronze doorknob of his study and opened the doorway.

"After you..." Lelouch said, as C.C. looked at him quite amused.

"Nothing out of propriety?" C.C. asked teasingly.

"Oh ,God no! I am way above that." Lelouch said.

"I take your word for it." C.C. said with a smirk as she proceeded into the study.

Lelouch closed the door behind them.

The study was well kept. The wood was newly polished, the books were all piled up and a carefully laid chess board was on the wooden table. C.C. sat on the wooden table next to it.

"Off the table C.C."Lelouch called out as he tried to search for something inside the cabinets.

"I see no chairs available for sitting, for clearly books are occupying them." C.C. reasoned as a matter of fact.

"Off the table!" Lelouch said quite sternly now. He arrived carrying a brown leather box with him. He laid it down on the table.

"Now, you might be wondering why I brought you here." Lelouch began as he cleared his throat and processed the script of words he had formulated during their short walk on the way to the study. Seeing that things arrived earlier than expected his script would be in impromptu. Now he wonders what wrong with the statement 'impromptu script'.

"No, you are quite unpredictable Lelouch, I would admit. But you are my worst enemy and we slightly think alike. I studied your actions well before, so I therefore conclude that you and that box has something to do with me. What do you need Lelouch?" C.C. asked as she ran her fingers across the brown leather box.

Lelouch smirked and crossed his hands.

"You were always one of my favourite opponents." Lelouch told C.C.

"I hate you." C.C. said with a smile and in a manner as if stating 'I love you' to a beloved.

"Aye. I hate you as well, yet I cannot live without you. C.C., I need your help..."

**-(*-*)-_Back in the Garden_-(*-*)-**

"So...do they hate each other?" Suzaku asked Euphie.

"Yes. In a way they do, yet I'm not so sure." Euphie replied.

"Why do you say so?" Suzaku once again asked. He was so curious of Lelouch and C.C.'s relationship.

"Well, C.C. is quite mischievous. She is easily bored and likes to play, or rather toy with people's emotions. Lelouch on the other hand is quite competitive and serious you see. He was never good in physical activities, and C.C. is, she's just simply too lazy to show off. Well for as long as I can remember they were always competing against each other. Of course C.C. would win, she was very witty, yet Lelouch was always a good strategist and in some times he was able to play pranks against C.C., it's just a shame that C.C. wasn't easily annoyed, and Lelouch is hot tempered." Euphie explained.

"So... how did it all start? I'm pretty sure they couldn't just hate each other at the first time they locked eyes." Suzaku said.

"Ah yes, you would never expect them to hate one another. C.C. had always been quite a peculiar girl. I was so fascinated by her. When we were young, girls my age sported long hair with many beautiful hair ornaments, we were also taught to be prim and proper. C.C. was different."

"She was? How so?"

"Well, she had short hair for one. She walks bare footed on the street, and she eats like a pig. Trust me, she looks that thin but that girl could eat an elephant. I was intrigued by her that I befriended her. At first she tried to push me away, saying that I had no business with her. But I kept staying by her side. I thought she was lonely. I would watch her read, and we would just sit at a bench without talking to each other, and even if we didn't know anything about each other, I felt as though we were so close. Then one day she started to talk. She was so different, and I like her that way. Unfortunately, Lelouch found her stubborn and insensitive. Yet she is, for she is C.C." Euphie explained.

"But Lelouch didn't hate C.C. before. The first time they glance at each other I swore I saw Lelouch blushed. I think he had a small crush on her back then. Yet, there was this one incident that made him furious with her." Euphie added.

"What was that?"

"Well, princess Nunally was fond with C.C., and since C.C. was always a peculiar girl, with a different taste for fun, she and Nunally did some things that Lelouch would never agree to. Like playing at mud holes, collecting earthworms, and since C.C. was sarcastic, Lelouch was furious that Nunally grew so unladylike. Yet Nunally was a sweet girl, she was just having fun with C.C., for the Britannia household was always so prim and proper, something new was always good. Since then, Lelouch and C.C. were always fighting with one another. Well maybe competing is the right word..." Euphie narrated and once again took another sip from her tea.

"So, how about the other half?" Suzaku asked

"Excuse me?" Euphie asked quite puzzled with Suzaku's statement.

"The part where you said that you are not so sure that they hate each other, why is that?"

"Oh that, well they..."

**-(*-*)-_3****rd**** floor Study Room_-(*-*)-**

"Until now you still play chess?" C.C. said as she played with the black king.

"Hands off C.C." Lelouch said as he grabbed the chess piece from her.

"Lelouch you are so hot headed." C.C. commented, as she jumped off the table and dusted her skirt.

"I never liked chess, it was always boring." C.C. whispered to no one in particular.

Lelouch opened the leather box to reveal a plain striking red dress. C.C. ran her fingers against the delicate fabric and gently rubbed her fingers together.

"Red Silk?" C.C. asked Lelouch looking at Lelouch with puzzled eyes. Lelouch never did like red, he was more of a black, blue and violet colour loving prince.

Lelouch nodded.

"Pure silk, straight from Japan, an expensive fabric, it sure is." Lelouch commented.

"A plain red dress I presume." C.C. said letting go of the fabric.

Lelouch once again nodded and approached C.C. closer.

"Yet, not just any dress, it is a kimono." Lelouch said.

"A kimono? For whom, and why buy a plain red Kimono? No embroidery to complement its beauty." C.C. said thinking it silly for Lelouch to buy something red, yet weirder for him to buy a plain red kimono, since he was slightly vain if her memory serves her well.

Lelouch ran his fingers against the kimono a smile crept across his face.

"This is not just a kimono C.C., this kimono would be given to my sister; princess Nunally." Lelouch said glancing up.

"I understand. You want it to be personal, sincere, one of a kind." C.C. said nodding her head in understanding, if there was one thing C.C. knew about Lelouch is the fact that he loved his sister.

"Aye, she is after all, turning fifteen soon. I always gave her kimonos for her birthday while I was still in Japan. All were the same shade of pink. She is turning into a woman soon." Lelouch explained with a proud tone yet a hint of melancholy as if he couldn't believe that his sister was actually growing up now.

"And you need my help because...?" C.C. asked still not getting the whole thing even if she was pretty clever in her own right.

" I've heard a lot of things about you C.C., while I was away. My sister never forgot to include you in her letters, and of course, Euphie did the same. I want you to design the kimono." Lelouch told C.C. as he place the cover back on the box.

"You want me to design the kimono?" C.C. asked perplexed.

"I was going to ask you to do this favour for me next week, but since you are already here that saved me a lot of trouble. Do not think about the expenses, I will give you money for the materials." Lelouch told her as he handed C.C. the box.

"Why me?" C.C. asked as she placed the box back on the table.

"It is only practical. Nunally would be delighted to know that it was you who designed the kimono, and like I said, I heard a great deal about you from Nunally. You studied jewellery making, even sword fighting , arts and embroidery. Nunally has always been fond of your paintings too. I'm sure a simple thing such as designing would be easy for you." Lelouch said in a tone of finality.

"I am not a professional designer Lelouch, I even wear the same dress for more than three days. I am not vain, most definitely not artistic." C.C. defended.

"I know that, you don't really care about the aesthetic part of the world." Lelouch agreed and nodded his head. C.C. didn't know if she should be thankful or to feel insulted.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly and have no taste in beauty?" C.C. asked quite sarcastically.

"Yes." Lelouch agreed. But before C.C. could make any retort, he once again spoke.

"My sister believes in you C.C., she admires you, has great respect for you. I may not trust you or like you even, but she does, and that's all that matters to me. Her smile is all that matters."

"Fine. But I expect that you owe me something later on Lelouch." C.C said.

"Of course, asking a witch for a favour is never cheap. There is always an exchange for everything." Lelouch agreed as he handed C.C. the box.

"Glad to know Lelouch."

As C.C. took the box from Lelouch the door opened, and a brunette teen entered the study.

"Big Brother, I'm here." Princess Nunally entered the study wearing her pink dress with pink ribbons. Her smile was bright and she gazed at the two people standing at the middle of the room. Her smile brightened, it was clearly a great surprise.

"Lady C.C.!" She exclaimed as she rushed forward and enclosed C.C. in a hug, the box still between the two of them.

Finally Nunally broke the hug and peered into C.C.'s eyes.

"Did you come to visit? Why didn't you tell me? What's that?" Nunally said gazing and pointing at the brown leather box that C.C. was hugging against her chest.

"Oh this-" before C.C. could continue, Lelouch spoke for her.

"Oh that's nothing Nunally. It is I dress that I gave to lady C.C.," Lelouch said.

Nunally gazed at her brother and smiled at the wonderful thought of Lelouch giving C.C a dress. Now, isn't that romantic?

"Oh, is it? Why did you give her a dress? May I see it?" Nunally asked.

Lelouch spoke again...

"Well, it is...well...Lady C.C. has agreed to be my date. I gave her the dress for she will be wearing it for the event." Lelouch answered almost out of breath, but he was a good liar none the less.

"I...what?" C.C. asked quizzically while eyeing Lelouch, and getting the message, just decided to play along.

"Oh yes Nunally, the dress is a surprise, you must not see it." C.C. told Nunally while at the same time pondering on the 'date' word. Date to what exactly?

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Nunally exclaimed; beaming at the two of them.

"But brother, I thought you were going to ask cousin Euphemia? That was after all, the reason why you invited her today." Nunally asked looking at Lelouch puzzled by his sudden change of plans, yet she was delighted by the thought of it as well.

"Oh, that. I just change my mind. Could you leave us two for a bit of moment Nunally?" Lelouch asked his sister with his sweetest smile that almost made C.C. laugh. 'A demon prince should never smile like an angel', she thought.

"Oh, okay." Once Nunally has exited the room Lelouch let out a sigh.

C.C. opened her mouth to comment about his 'weird' smile but before she could utter a word Lelouch grabbed her elbow, pulled her close until their noses were only three inches apart. Lelouch whispered in a soft yet stern voice.

"Listen C.C., Listen well..."

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**An: That was fun! So what yah think 'bout it? Hope charas weren't OOC though. Hope you like this chapter guys and please review. I would gladly answer any question, but what would really get me inspired is if you click the review button. Thanks for reading...**

**I'm done with chap three and my updating sched would be literally in your hands.**

**Only you can will me to update... That is if I get the number of reviews which I am aiming for.**

**I want to finish this 15 chaptered story, unlike the others that are in hiatus...**

**Next Chapter: Black Chocker**

_**Things to look forward for: Dance and of course pizza... What could go right? Oh I'm mistaken, what could go wrong...**_

**Soon to come: Glass Slipper**

**Mwuah! Pls. Review!**

**Last question: Do I need a beta reader? If so, anyone you know would be willing to? **

**Trivia about Me: I've officially turned 15! The least you can do is review that be a nice present.**


	3. Black Choker

**AN: Hi! Nymphik13 here. So sorry for the long update. I was actually waiting for more reviews before I post it. But anyway I don't want you to think that this story is not important to me so here I am updating. I made this chapter extra special and extra long to make up for my delays…**

**Before I proceed I just want to thank whoever placed my story in a community. I am so flattered yet I have a question and I don't want to sound ungrateful because I am so grateful, but how did my story get there? Can anyone explain this to me?**

**Well anyway I guess I should thank a few people who wrote wonderful fanfics who gave me the inspiration for this one…**

**Freedom in the Horizon-by: Merines Shinku**

**Code Cinderella-by: Kiki Hayashi**

**Semper Fidelis- by: Kao-chan**

**Thanks so much for your wonderful fanfics that got me to write Silver Thread.**

**I think I've kept you long enough…Enjoy and Review!**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**Chapter 3: Black Choker**

"C.C. you look wonderful!" Euphie exclaimed from C.C.'s back.

They were inside their fitting room and a maid has just finished fitting C.C. her new dress. After hours of squeezing in, fighting through a layer of bodice, skirts and stockings, C.C. was finally able to fit in the dress. A sweat drop rolled down the side of C.C.'s face and she longed to cool herself down, the heat was unbearable and her ankles were weak. She stared at Euphie who had just arrived; her hair tied in a bun with strands of curly hair dangling at the sides of her face. She was wearing a faint lavender dress with butterflies and flowers as designs. She looked stunning with her amethyst jewelry accents and her black choker with a pink rose pendant. But of course, she has pink hair; those colors would definitely suit her.

"Does my dress look like something you'd wear?" asked C.C. to Euphie. Euphie giggled. Yet before Euphie can answer the maids dragged C.C. and willed her to sit down as they worked on her hair.

Euphie poised herself in front of C.C. as three maids worked on her hair. Her smile was so mesmerizing as if her teeth could actually sparkle like diamonds. She looked extremely jubilant, which C.C. didn't like… at all. Whatever it was that Euphie liked would be dreaded by C.C., yeah, this certainly isn't a good smile.

"I'm pretty sure I've never dressed even for a ball that took this long! For goodness sake we've been here since midday! I haven't even eaten. Let me eat, I'm famished!" C.C. cried as she couldn't take it anymore. All this pulling, curling, powdering and wasting of her good for one year bottles of perfume, oil and lotion were taking its toll on her.

"Oh C.C., your right, we are definitely beyond schedule. But C.C., what were we to do? You're a complete mess." Euphie told her.

"You most certainly can say that, considering my ruined face, rumbling stomach and the hideousness of the dress that I am wearing!" C.C. exclaimed as the pulling of hair became more violent.

"I don't understand it C.C., you are always in control of yourself. But when it comes to fixing you up you always overreact." Euphie told C.C. as she went and sat at a chair opposite to hers.

"I'm over react-ow!" C.C. asked Euphie quite quizzical as if she was talking to a completely dimwitted person say a dumb joke that is too dumb for that dumb person to even think of.

God this was going to be a long night and the dress wasn't the worst part of it too.

**-(*-*)-_Imperial Palace's Dance Floor_-(*-*)-**

"Ouch! That's my foot C.C.," Lelouch hissed as he received a sharp heel plunging on his shoe.

"Good to know." C.C. replied with a smile s they continue to move against the dance floor. With another twirl Lelouch not only received C.C. into his arms but also her foot on top of his…

Lelouch leaned in to whisper…

"You can stop stepping on them now." Lelouch remarked most impatiently.

"Oh whatever's the matter?" C.C. asked as she stepped on Lelouch's foot yet again and this time with a smile. Lelouch glared at C.C.'s insensitivity.

"You're making this dance rather inconvenient."

"Really… then good." C.C. replied with a stomp on 'his majesty's royal foot', and this time the hardest step she could muster.

Lelouch was shaken with pain from his tormented foot. He almost yelped in agony but he still had self control and did not go umbrage. Lelouch glared at C.C. venom evident in his eyes and the intensity that filled his purple orbs would pierce through any human soul and would puncture a mark of fear. A fear so great it would make anyone who gazed into those eyes wish to never gaze into them again. It was a gazed that can rival Medusa's.

Yet C.C. was never one to quiver to such a gaze ; a gaze that she has encountered for more than a couple of times. It was a gazed that she has grown to love, a gaze that could not penetrate her. For of course this goes back to the ever common analogy that C.C. after all is not human for she is a witch. For only a witch can gaze into those eyes without feeling any hint of fear, regret or remorse even.

Lelouch with the knowledge that a glare from him (though powerful) can do but naught and is only for the witch's amusement, he quickly resolved to do one thing… quit the hell of the dance. His mind screamed, 'save your foot from further injury, and reprimand C.C. at some place private'.

With an aching foot, Lelouch dragged C.C. away from the dance floor, while limping in the process. Lelouch tossed C.C. into the balcony and the music behind them died. The glittering world of nobles was momentarily forgotten…

"How romantic, dragging me somewhere private where no one will see or hear, the beautiful dainty moon up above glistening. Charming Lelouch, you must have indulged yourself with a shelf of romance novels to think of this." C.C. replied the prince with a smirk.

"It is also a perfect place for a murder to take place." Lelouch pointed out. C.C. laughed quite amused.

"Now the question is who'll die?" C.C. said and laughed again, Lelouch however, did not find it amusing at all.

"Don't you ever shut up woman?" Lelouch asked. C.C. stopped laughing and crossed her arms…

"And here I thought I was a witch."

Lelouch grabbed C.C. shoulder and pulled her close, although not to close, while still holding her arm with his hand he said…

"You're darn right." Lelouch spat, then slowly relaxed his fingers.

"Don't you ever get tired of tormenting people?" Lelouch asked her for the sake of having an excuse to stop the agonizing dance. He was already far too tired and an aching feet does nothing to lighten his mood.

"I torment you? Then we are clearly on the same boat your majesty." C.C. exclaimed as she pushed Lelouch off her. Lelouch quite surprise with C.C.'s action, she was never one to lose her temper.

"I was forced to miss my lunch, I've been dolled up for hours that I am hungry, angry, fatigued and most of all I am wearing pink!" C.C. lamented which was to Lelouch's surprise and amusement.

"Well, what do you know, I've been struggling for years trying to figure out what could possibly annoy the famed lady C.C., and by this very night, unexpectedly she herself told me her weakness. God, I must have done something good." Lelouch smirked at C.C.

It was now C.C. turn to glare at him…

"Your highness I'm famished and I'm afraid I must take my leave." Before C.C. could leave Lelouch stopped her by grabbing her elbow. C.C. then turned to look at his eyes questioning and almost annoyed. Yet C.C. saw nothing but concern which was quite odd…

"Why do always seem to avoid questions about yourself C.C., why?"

C.C. almost laughed at disbelief, Lelouch couldn't possibly be concerned of her.

"Can't my silence satisfy your curiosity? You're the bloody genius figure it out yourself, your highness." C.C. said as she tried to free herself from Lelouch's grasps surprisingly his grip was stronger than what she expected.

"You couldn't possibly just lose your temper just by wearing a pink dress now can't you C.C.?"

"People often lose their tempers just by having morning breath or a bad hair day, now why can't I?" C.C. asked back.

"It just doesn't seem like you."

"Funny, you don't know anything about me Lelouch."

"I know you C.C., tell me what it is that's bothering you." Lelouch told C.C. as he loosened his grip.

C.C. hesitated, which Lelouch took as a good sign since if C.C. was firm on her resolve she never hesitates on doing so. But with a swift action, C.C. stomped on Lelouch's foot so hard that it felt as if the marble floor beneath him cracked. The throbbing pain from his toe proved to be unbearable and he collapsed on the floor kneeling in front of C.C., Lelouch glanced up meeting C.C. eyes and they exchanged death glares, finally C.C. spoke…

"Don't act as if you know me Lelouch."Then C.C.'s mouth curved into a smile.

"Funny, I have an inkling feeling that I wish a device could preserve this very moment when the royal prince knelt in front of my miserable self. But then again, we never get what we want, eh Lelouch?"C.C. remarked as she patted Lelouch's head.

Lelouch fought the urge to bite C.C.'s hand but he was born a gentleman. He did nothing but glare at her, indeed C.C. has a talent for adding insults to injury.

C.C curtsied and smiled at Lelouch who was still kneeling on the floor.

"I bid you adieu your highness." Then she left Lelouch alone to wince at the pain. Good God, The witch's foot was damn heavy and sharp. Lelouch could do nothing but curse in silence.

"Damnable Witch,"

**-(*-*)-_ Back to the Imperial Palace's Dance Floor_-(*-*)-**

C.C. was going back to the dance floor when she grabbed an apple off the display of fruits and started biting it in an unladylike manner. C.C. gazed around searching for someone yet she quickly disregarded her worries. She decided to just sit somewhere nice and quiet, but first she has to find food. Just then she saw a young waiter carrying a silver platter of cakes. She blocked the young man's way. The young man recognizing her immediately bowed in her presence.

"Lady C.C. how may I be of service?" The young waiter asked.

"You may proceed on your job young man and bring more food for the guests. And oh, you may leave that tray with me, thank you. Now off you go." C.C. commanded with a smile.

The waiter gave C.C. one quizzical look. But he still bowed and proceeded to do his bidding. C.C. quite satisfied with her tray of sweets move towards the exit while munching the apple with one hand and the other carrying the silver tray.

When she passed through the crowd every noble was looking at her with utter disgust. As if she was a plague carrying a disease that would ruin the party. C.C. didn't care; she was used to this kind of attention. Glare if they will but to hell with them if they thought she would put the tray down and starve. C.C. proceeded on her way away from the dreadful dance and nobles.

Unknown to C.C. someone was watching her as she passed through the crowd each noble stepping aside to let her pass…

Queen Marianne just descended the stairs of the third floor with her daughter princess Nunally and unto the second floor's balcony. It has been five years since she attended a party in the Imperial Palace since she's been on France, talking with her cousin the queen and convincing the king to agree with matters of the state. Queen Marianne was proud to have succeeded. Looking at the party bellow her she spotted a striking green head move amongst the crowd carrying a silver tray and eating an apple at the same time. The queen out of curiosity turned to ask her daughter princess Nunally…

"Nunally, who is that green haired lady moving amongst the crowd. I'm quite sure I know her yet my memory serves me badly and I'm afraid her name escapes me." Marianne smiled at her young and innocent daughter. Nunally was too excited to inform…

"Oh mother, don't you remember her? It is lady C.C. all grown up!"

"Lady C.C.? Cecaniah you mean. Indeed she has turned into a quite beautiful lady and most handsome she is. But why would such a lovely lady be running off with a tray of food in her arm instead of a young man dancing with her on the dance floor? Most peculiar indeed." Marianne commented as she saw C.C. leaving the room.

"Oh mother, don't you know? She's older brother's date for the night. Quite delightful isn't it?"

"Lelouch fancy her? I don't see why not. But I pity your brother; he does need to work in his romancing skills so his date doesn't run off with a tray of food in her hands."

"Look mother, there he is!" Nunally exclaimed as he pointed at Lelouch emerging from the balcony and looked like he was looking for something or someone.

"I bet his looking for lady C.C., mother, should we tell him where she went?" Nunally asked.

Marianne shook her head in amusement and watched her bewildered son move out of the dance floor.

"No Nunally, leave your brother be. There are some things best achieved by chance and not by will. Come let us enjoy the party."

Queen Marianne smiled as she thought of sharing the news to Charles the moment he arrives back from Russia.

**-(*-*)-_ Imperial Palace Garden_-(*-*)-**

C.C. was walking around the palace gardens while still eating her apple with one hand. Finally finishing with the apple she tossed it aside and plunged a strawberry tart into her mouth and was already holding a butter scotch. Indeed it was a perfect stroll in the garden but even so, C.C. felt that she should sit down. Searching the gardens she finally found the perfect spot.

She settled herself on the stairs of a large fountain and gazed up above the skies. It was only then that she realized that it was a crescent moon. C.C. brought her knees up to her chin and she gazed at the moon mesmerized as if in a trance. Her mouth curved into a smile as she let herself bathe the moon's dainty light.

Lelouch came running in the courtyard, he was panting heavily, and damn that witch for making him suffer. He had to find C.C. and make her pay for what she did to his aching feet. He still doesn't know how, but oh he will make C.C. pay.

Reaching the vast garden Lelouch looked smugger than ever. To cite the specific explanation as how he lost his spirit well it was due to the incredibly large garden, towering trees and their shadows enveloping the garden with darkness. How can he possibly find C.C. here? He couldn't possibly do it.

As Lelouch was about to lose hope it hit him. He could just go back and search for C.C. on one of the look-out towers.

Lelouch dragged himself up the tower, his forehead streaming with sweat, his hair disheveled and his throat as dry as the Arabian deserts. He then looked at the telescope located at the center of the tower's balcony and using it he skimmed the vast gardens. During the process he kept reminding himself to search for something bright green, search for something bright green…

Finally Lelouch caught a glimpse of green hair flying freely with the night wind. The rebellious witch has finally freed her hair of ornaments and was letting her long emerald locks get tangled in a mess as the wind blew it about. She was just sitting there peacefully without even noticing Lelouch.

Through the telescope's help Lelouch noticed something peculiar about the witch.

No it wasn't the empty silver platter beside her, it wasn't even the fact that her shoes was lying on the ground, not even the fact that she has chocolate smeared on her face. No, it wasn't those. It was something in the way the witch's eyes glimmered.

Lelouch was unsure on what he really did saw in C.C.'s eyes, but one thing was for sure, he saw it clearly. Probably it was always there yet he never saw it since whenever he looked into her eyes it was always with anger, amusement or loathe.

C.C. was gazing heavenwards her attention solely given. Lelouch wondered what caught the witch's eyes and caused her to be so. He looked up and expected something remarkable. Finally seeing it he wasn't sure if it was indeed remarkable.

It wasn't epic. It wasn't the aurora light, a falling star, or a full moon even; it was just a dull faint crescent moon.

Indeed C.C. is such a peculiar girl for considering these things worth her attention when even an elephant juggling bananas on top of a balloon would simply bore her.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile. Maybe, just maybe for once the witch was right. Maybe he truly didn't know who C.C. was. Lelouch was still undecided if he did want to no more. Yet one thing was for sure, he damn wants to know how C.C.'s eyes can glimmer that way and wonders if his eyes does it too. Pointless he knows. Lelouch's eyes fell back on the moon up above and stared at it peacefully.

C.C. was just sitting there, gazing at the moon, when a light wind swept across her face bringing a terrible message.

C.C. heard a familiar giggle nearby. The owner of the giggle wasn't alone. Then another giggle came, the two persons were moving farther away from her. C.C. quickly stood up to follow the giggles never bothering to put her shoes back on.

After Lelouch gazed at the moon he looked down again finding C.C. gone. God, where could that troublesome girl be off to and without her shoes? Lelouch quickly went down and was now in pursuit of a witch.

C.C. kept on following the giggles until they arrived in the rose garden of the palace. C.C. hid behind a rose bush knowing she cannot go pass it for after it was an open space for all the rose bushes circled a large fountain. Oh, just great! Among all the gardens in the palace they just have to choose this one. That's just so romantic which meant Euphie was in danger.

"Oh, Suzaku." Euphie giggled as Suzaku plucked a pink rose and removed its thorns. He then handed the flower to Euphie.

"Thank you. Roses are my favorite flowers but how did you know?" Euphie smiled.

C.C. rolled her eyes at the foolishness of her friend. This was all Lelouch's fault! This was exactly the reason why she didn't want to dance, Euphie would be left defenseless and would be exposed to this kind of danger.

"I just knew you did." Suzaku replied with his charming smile.

This time C.C. stuck out her tongue in disgust. It was freaking obvious that roses were Euphie's favorite flowers. Almost all her dresses had rose prints on them, not to mention the rose choker she was currently wearing. Come on Euphie you're smarter than this, please don't say…

"It's sweet of you, Suzaku you have made my night special."

Oh, Euphie you've said it. Don't you ever know how to play hard to get? C.C. couldn't help but feel a vomiting sensation at the pit of her stomach. It was disgusting enough to read romance novels yet it was more disgusting to hear such 'flowery words'.

"And you know what'll make it more special?"

The first word that popped in C.C.'s mind was the word 'DANGER' in capital letters and ends with a big exclamation point. For heaven's sake Euphie please play hard to get.

"What?" Euphie asked giggling.

C.C. slapped her forehead. How did she ever manage to have such a stupid girl as a best-friend? C.C. knew that the best way to stop such an event would be to interrupt, but how? C.C. thought that she could just pop out and embarrass them both. Yet there were a few loop holes. She was a girl, guys never get intimidated with girls, and she couldn't scare Suzaku off even if she could stop the kiss. Plus, she wants to punish Suzaku from even attempting to do what she thought he was about to do.

Just then she found a perfectly round rock. Oh, it looked absolutely tempting.

Lelouch arrived in the rose garden panting. C.C. was still nowhere to be found, this goose chase was tiring and Lelouch didn't know if his legs could take it any longer. Just as he was about to go, he spotted two very familiar persons.

Wait could they be about to do what he thought they'll do?

C.C. felt the rock with her palm. As she was ready to aim a familiar voice came to the rescue.

"Euphie, Suzaku…" Lelouch called with his oh-so regal voice that made lords tremble.

The couple were startled and quickly stepped back away from each other. Talk about ruining the moment. Suzaku and Euphie still looked guilty as thieves.

"Lelouch what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked in embarrassment.

"It should be me who should ask you that." Lelouch replied with a stern condemning voice that made Suzaku blushed.

Lelouch looked at his cousin.

Euphemia was gazing at her feet. Her hands adjoined in front of her; bangs covering her blush.

"Euphie," Lelouch called.

Euphie quickly headed as she held up her head yet averted Lelouch's eyes.

"Yes your majesty?" Euphie's voice quivered.

"I trust you can find your way back to the palace." Lelouch commanded. Euphie curtsied …

"Then I'd be on my way, your highness." Euphie then quickly glance at Suzaku and Suzaku gaze at her back, then she quickly went away.

As soon as Euphie was gone Suzaku started to defend himself...

"Lelouch, I can explain…" Suzaku began.

"What's there to explain? I trust you wouldn't do this again Suzaku. Think about Euphie's reputation. What will people say about her when they found out about your night stroll. In this country it certainly is not allowed. You can only be alone with a lady if she has her parents' consent, the lady is with a chaperon or if she and you are betrothed. Do you understand?"

In all that Lelouch spoke it could be summed up in one sentence; 'Stay away from Euphie.", Suzaku nodded in understanding yet not in agreement.

"I understand your highness." Suzaku bowed and proceeded to follow Euphie's tracks, leaving Lelouch to rub his chin in frustration.

Things weren't going according to his plans. Yet Lelouch knows he'll succeed for of course, he has never failed. Yet a truth voiced in his head that there was always a first time for everything. Yet Lelouch dismissed that thought quickly, closing all possibilities for such a negative notion.

He then left the garden to be able to leave the palace. He was tired and a good night's sleep is all he needed to clear his head of thoughts. Besides, he could always deal with C.C. some other time.

C.C. was still hiding in the bushes and watched Lelouch leave the place. C.C. heaved a sigh of relief for Lelouch was able to stop a disaster in the making, yet a pang of jealousy and regret tugged at C.C. side. God, she wanted to throw the rock at Suzaku.

**-(*-*)-_ Li Britannia's Castle (C.C.'s room)_-(*-*)-**

"Euphie, are you out of your mind?" C.C. exclaimed in disbelief. How could this have happened?

A moment ago she was just enjoying a late morning sleep for she decided to wake up after lunch when an exceedingly jubilant girl burst into her room cutting short her wonderful dream of seeing Lelouch burn on a stake. Now she was witnessing her worst nightmare come to life…

"But C.C. what am I to do? It is what my heart feels." Euphie smiled happily at C.C. who was still in bed, trying to process each word as if at lost of their meanings. Her emerald locks were in a tangle of mess, and a mark of dried drool was on the side of her check, indeed they were traces that she had just woken up. Yet her eyes, it held a tone of seriousness as if she had been awake for hours trying to solve a serious math problem. Finally, C.C. spoke…

"How can I put his plainly without hurting your feelings… are you bloody kidding me!" C.C. asked with more furiousness than shock.

"I'm afraid it is truth I speak." Euphie spoke with a smile on her lips, with a certain rosiness in her cheeks and her eyes twinkled like stars. God it is true!

C.C. collapsed back into bed and pulled the pillow beside her and buried her face in it until all she saw were bright lights against pitch black. C.C. then murmured…

"This can't be happening; it must be a nightmare… You can wake up now."

Euphie frowned at her friend's behaviour and abruptly pulled the pillow off C.C.'s face…

"Cecaniah Corabelle, you call yourself my best friend? You could at least perform your duty as one and be happy with my happiness!" Euphie asserted and looked at C.C. intently.

C.C. sighed, she then pulled herself up and sat on her bed she then pulled a pillow to set it on her lap and placed her hands on them. She looked at Euphie with concern.

"Euphemia li Britannia, as you've said, I am your best friend, and as you clearly pointed out I should perform a best friend's. You're in luck because I am. I vow to do everything in my power to prevent you from making a mistake that would lead to your ruin." C.C. vowed, and Euphie was furious.

"How could you possibly say that? Nothing and most certainly no one can prevent true love." Euphemia professed and C.C. raised an eyebrow.

"Have you truly lost your head along with your heart? Probably you are right about true love but do you honestly believe that what you have is indeed true love?" C.C. asked.

Euphemia gave a confused look but before she could make any retort a knock came from C.C. door.

"Mi-lady, breakfast is here…" a maid called from behind the door.

Euphie went to open the door, the maid curtsied yet it was as if Euphemia didn't see her and left the room without even a goodbye.

The maid carefully places the tray on C.C.'s bedside table and handed her an envelope with a royal seal in it. It was an invitation to the Imperial Palace itself.

**-(*-*)-_ Castle of Seath_-(*-*)-**

"Checkmate!" Lelouch defeated Suzaku again; it was the third time already.

Lelouch carefully rearrange the chessboard pieces as Suzaku spoke.

"Don't you ever get tired Lelouch?" Suzaku asked Lelouch who was currently busy with his chessboard set. Finally being satisfied with his work faced Suzaku with a confuse look…

"Of what? Chess? Me? Never." Lelouch declared as Suzaku started the game and moved his first piece.

"It's not that." Suzaku replied.

"What? Defeating you?" Lelouch teased with a smirk as he moved his piece.

"Probably that, yet sadly no. Don't you ever get tired of winning of doing everything right?"Suzaku asked as he moved another piece.

Lelouch frowned as he too moved a piece.

"What brought those things on? Ever since we've arrived in Japan you've been asking me pretty weird serious questions Suzaku." Lelouch asked and Suzaku hesitated.

"No reason."Suzaku replied as he moved another piece Lelouch clearly found an opening and Suzaku knew that his king could now be easily checkmated. Suzaku waited for Lelouch to move a piece. Instead of seizing the opportunity Lelouch moved another piece instead.

"You really do enjoy complicating yourself." Suzaku remarked.

"I prefer a challenge." Lelouch admitted.

"One thing I've learned from loosing…"Suzaku spoke as he moved his piece and so did Lelouch.

"Is when you're playing against a genius…"Suzaku continued as he moved another piece and so did Lelouch.

"Is that you can easily defeat them for they think too much. Checkmate!" Suzaku declared as he checkmated Lelouch's king. Lelouch was dumbfounded , how could he not notice it?

"All of us have plans Lelouch and I know you were intent on winning by following those plans. But not all of the time our plans work and often times we just have to learn to stop striving for something and rather wait for it to present itself to us." Suzaku said.

Lelouch smirked at his friend's peculiar behaviour.

"Trying to be a prophet now?" Lelouch commented.

"No, just the messiah." Suzaku sarcastically answered.

"But trust me Lelouch, things don't always go according to plan, when opportunity comes you better act by heart than pride." Suzaku preached before he left Lelouch to ponder on his friend's strange behaviour.

Suddenly Jeremiah arrived carrying a letter from his royal majesty the king and royal highness the queen.

**-(*-*)-_ Imperial Palace_-(*-*)-**

Lelouch sat impatiently in the parlor as he waited for the butler to usher him to the dining hall to join his parents for lunch. Why was he waiting this long if it was only him and his parents who would eat together, aren't they familiar with the phrase 'you must not keep royalty waiting'?

God, he cancelled his ridding session with his sister for this? His parents were certainly being a royal pain. Lelouch heard his stomach rumble… he was starving for he was far too anxious to have eaten breakfast earlier this morning.

A knock came at the parlor door and the guard from outside the door opened it to reveal a familiar face which was to Lelouch's shock…

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch exclaimed with wide eyes at C.C., why on earth was the witch there? What could she possibly do in the Imperial Palace?

C.C. wore a black dress with white laces as accents to the dress. Her emerald locks were tied in a bun with a few curled strands dangling at the sides of her face. She still wore her familiar black choker around her slender neck and her indifferent poker-faced expression painted in her face.

"Good morning too, Lelouch." C.C. greeted as she moved across the room and seated herself on a chair.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked yet again.

"Why, I was invited." C.C. smugly replied.

"Invited? Why?" Lelouch asked.

"That's why I'm here, I too don't know why. How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Me? Excuse me; I was invited to have luncheon here with my parents." Lelouch declared with pride, C.C. smirked.

"Wow, you must be proud."

Lelouch frowned.

"May I remind you that I am still your prince; and most importantly your future king. You could at least show your respect especially since you're inside my palace." Lelouch declared.

"Technically Lelouch you don't own the palace, which is until you are crowned king. Second, how sure are you that you would be crowned king, third since when did your title ever affected my attitude towards you?" C.C. said as she stood up to reach and pat Lelouch's head.

"You're still so young Lelouch and arrogance of young men such as yourself shows clear signs of stupidity."

"Says the wicked witch who would die an old maid."

C.C. did nothing but smile. Just then a knock came from the door; it was the butler who had come to call them for lunch.

C.C. and Lelouch arrived at the dining hall and the king was seated at the head of the table and queen Marianne was at his left side.

C.C. curtsied and greeted the king and queen politely but without awe nor enthusiasm, Lelouch bowed and did the same.

Marianne smiled at the two of them and spoke…

"Come Lelouch, C.C., there is no need for formalities here since after all we are family. Even lady C.C. is family since our relatives adopted her. Come, Lelouch sit at your father's right. C.C. dear, sit by me." Queen Marianne smiled at C.C. and gestured at the empty seat beside her.

The whole meal was spent in silence until dessert came. Dessert had always been C.C. favorite course of meal and Lelouch despises it for it was the time that silence would be broken it was the time his parent's would talk.

"So C.C., how are you?" Queen Marianne asked C.C. who was busy eating her cake.

"I'm fine, your highness." C.C. replied.

"My, how time flies by so fast. Everyone is grown up. I use to remember watching you kids play in the garden messing your skirts and dirtying your socks. Now, all of you are grown up." Marianne sighed as she reminisced the good old days.

C.C. just smiled and concentrated on the cake that she was eating. Lelouch didn't even bother to touch his as he just continued to drink wine from his goblet.

"Mother, father, why is lady C.C. and I here today?" Lelouch asked his parents, bracing himself for whatever bomb his parents were about to blow.

"Kids now a days, they're always in a rush. Care to explain Charles?" Marianne asked her ever quiet husband.

"I wouldn't dream to deprive you of such pleasure." Charles answered plainly. Satisfied Marianne smiled with mirth evident in her eyes.

"Very well. It has come to our attention that you kids are indeed, growing up, there would be some changes and new needs. We have gathered you two here today to satisfy those needs." Queen Marianne explained.

C.C. suddenly stopped eating and let go of her fork. Lelouch looked more confused as ever as if he had more questions now than awhile ago.

"Who? Needs? What?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"It's quite simple Lelouch. We've picked lady C.C. here to satisfy those needs. We have faith and trust in her. But of course, it is also her decision to make." Marianne said while eyeing C.C. at the same time.

"What? C.C., what is going on?" Lelouch asked, oblivious still of the situation.

C.C. remained quiet in her seat. She was just so surprised, never in a million years did she expect queen Marianne say those words to her. But of course it was not the first time someone offered her what queen Marianne was proposing now as well. C.C. also knew that she was suppose to agree for there is no reason to refuse, especially since it was her duty to obey the king and queen's wishes.

Yet she was still so shocked she could not bring herself to believe it. Most young ladies of nobility were indeed chosen for the said vocation and many would consider it as a privilege. Yet C.C. was never one of them. If she refuses what would happen? If she agrees what would become of her?

C.C. just sat there and stared blankly at Lelouch. She knew the decision would be his, yet she also knows that he would refuse, it would be so like him if he does. Yet C.C. was always weighing every decision she makes. If she refuses, it would be shame of her but she will be able to save her pride and dignity. If she agrees she would have a title and power and probably with those powers she would be able to drive Suzaku away from Euphie, that is at the same time she would lose her pride. C.C. decided…

"It would be my honor to serve the royal family of Britannia."

Marianne smiled with delight while Charles remained uncaring.

"I knew you wouldn't refuse. Don't worry C.C. you would receive all the privileges someone like you deserves." Queen Marianne rubbed C.C.'s knuckles as if sensing C.C.'s doubts and trying to convince her that there is nothing for her to be ashamed of.

Of course queen Marianne would know, wouldn't she? She was after all king Charles' mistress before the former queen died at child birth. The baby was born still born and the queen died leaving no heirs for the thrown. King Charles then married Marianne just a few months after the queen's death.

"Bloody hell people! What is going on?" Lelouch exclaimed as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table causing the table to shake and his goblet of wine to fall spilling wine on the floor.

"I'm involved in whatever is happening yet I don't know a thing. Mother, C.C. care to explain?" Lelouch asked. Clearly patience is something the young prince still hasn't learned.

"There is nothing to explain Lelouch." King Charles spoke with his aristocratic voice.

"C.C. is to be your mistress." Charles answered.

For a second Lelouch looked as if he was just told that he was about to die the next day yet he quickly recovered.

"What? When did you decide on this? Mother, father you have no right!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"It is our every right Lelouch. Ever king has at least one and every prince had many. You would soon be king and it is time you have one." Charles declared with finality.

"Father how could you say that? You're forcing C.C. and I…" Yet before Lelouch could protest any further Marianne spoke…

"No one was forced Lelouch. Charles, let us leave the children to talk to one another." With that said the king and queen retired into their chamber leaving Lelouch and C.C. dumfounded in silence.

Finally Lelouch spoke…

"C.C., we need to talk." Lelouch declared. C.C. rose from her seat.

"There is nothing to talk about Lelouch." C.C. then moved towards the door. As she clasped the golden handle Lelouch yelled from across the room.

"You couldn't possibly be okay with this!"

"I'm not exactly against it either." C.C. replied.

"Are you out of your mind?" Lelouch asked C.C. refusing to believe what she has said and what has happened.

"Meet me at towns square tomorrow at lunchtime. Wear a disguise, we'll talk then." C.C. said curtsied and left Lelouch to mutter a curse at the wind…

"Damn it!"

**-(*-*)-_Towns Square_-(*-*)-**

Lelouch waited impatiently at towns square his fake mustache was getting itchy and the witch still hasn't arrived. Lelouch pulled out his pocket watch; it was already 11:30 a.m. and still no sign of C.C. Lelouch then started to have doubts if C.C. was indeed coming or not. He tucked his hand in the pocket of his navy blue jacket and felt the velvet box with his hands.

Finally, he saw a green head moving amongst the crowd. Lelouch frowned; C.C. was not wearing any disguise at all.

C.C. was wearing a country dress with a plaited red skirt, a white long-sleeved shirt, a brown vest over that shirt, brown leathered ridding boots and of course, her familiar black choker. Her hair was also tied in a long braid.

C.C. kept on walking and finally stopped in front of Lelouch.

"How long have you been here, Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"Just recently. How the hell can you recognize me when I'm wearing a disguise?"

"Come on Lelouch, a fake mustache and spectacles, really? You still look like yourself but enough to deceive these townsfolk. Besides, it's only you and the royal families who have those purple orbs." C.C. replied.

"Well miss-know-it-all, why aren't you wearing a disguise?"

"I am. I'm dressing as a country girl here to meet her grandfather." C.C. teased.

"So I'm the grandfather?" Lelouch asked quite insulted.

"Yes, by the way grand papa, do you have any money with you right now?"

"Why yes granddaughter." Lelouch replied quite irritated.

"You know, you should modulate your voice, as if you're really old." Advised C.C. as she grabbed Lelouch's arm and dragged him away from the place.

"Wait C.C., I thought we we're here to talk?" Lelouch asked.

"We are yet we couldn't possibly do that with an empty stomach now can we?" C.C. reasoned as she continued to drag Lelouch.

"And where may I ask are we going?" Lelouch asked as a matter-of-factly.

C.C. stopped and placed a finger under her chin.

"I don't know. You decide."

Lelouch looked around and pointed at what seemed like a newly built restaurant.

"How about there?" Lelouch asked and pointed at the store.

C.C. smiled.

"Hmm, I haven't been there before. Why not? Come." C.C. then proceeded to drag Lelouch to the restaurant.

"Bonjour mademoiselle and monsieur! Welcome to Giovanni's French and Italian restaurant. How may I serve you?" The waitress said as she handed Lelouch the menu.

C.C. who was sitting opposite to Lelouch snatched the menu off his hands and began scanning through its pages. Lelouch just lets her be.

After a few seconds C.C. looked at the maid curiously.

"What is a pizza?" C.C. asked.

"A pizza is…" The waitress began explaining what type of food the pizza was and Lelouch couldn't care less. He was too sleepy he did not have enough sleep last night trying to figure out what was happening with his life. Yet he was quickly pulled off from his trance when C.C. spoke…

"I want each and every kind of it and make them extra large please." C.C. said as she handed back the menu.

"Aye mademoiselle, and for monsieur?" before Lelouch could answer C.C. answered for him.

"Just water. You may go now." C.C. waved the waitress off and Lelouch was left to stare at C.C. disbelievingly.

"Why don't I have the right to order? And who is going to pay for all of those?" Lelouch asked.

"You are of course." C.C. answered readily.

"Me? Why me?"

"For you are a gentleman." C.C. said with a smile.

"What makes you so sure that I'll pay for those?" Lelouch retorted.

"Because it is your duty to do so. You must indulge me with my each and every whim as payment for my services." C.C. declared.

"You seem to enjoy yourself." Lelouch remarked.

"Might as well make the best out of it. Now, as we wait I'll tell you our story."

"Our story? Whatever are you talking about?" Lelouch asked.

"Our story. Our plans, our story. It is something like a fairytale. See it all began when, wait, we need code names even walls have ears."

"have you gone mad C.C.? What rubbish are you talking about?"

"How do you feel about being called and idiotic demon prince in our story?" C.C. asked Lelouch instead.

"And how do you feel about being called demonic black witch?" Lelouch spat back.

"Don't be silly Lelouch. If I'm that bad how come I always save your arse?" C.C. commented.

"White witch perhaps." Lelouch sounded unconvinced and so is C.C.

"Now you're just teasing. There is no such thing as a white or good witch for she would be called a fairy."

"Then grey witch it is." Lelouch declared and C.C. agreed.

"Fine, so our story begins when the grey witch and the idiotic demon prince…" but before C.C. could proceed Lelouch asked…

"Why do I have to be demonic?"

"For you're a devil's son and when you die you're going straight to hell." C.C. replied.

"Now you're just being silly. Besides in every fairytale the prince always defeats the wicked witch." Lelouch smirked.

"Do you really want to test that theory cause trust me I did not learn sword fighting for naught." C.C. teased yet Lelouch gulped. Physical activities were never his forte. C.C, then crossed her arms.

"I don't want to call you idiotic demon prince anymore for the prince title does nothing to improve your ego. I now rename you as Zero." C.C. declared.

"Why? Is it because I come first before one?" Lelouch asked with a smirk. C.C. smirked back…

"No, your name is Zero because you are worthless." C.C. declared Lelouch frowned again.

"As I was saying the grey witch and zero were having the worst year of their lives. The grey witch was having a dilemma with the knight in shining amour for he was romancing the fair princess…" Yet before C.C. could continue, she was again cut off by Lelouch…

"Who are the knight and the princess?"

"Why it's my dimwitted best friend and your idiotic best friend." C.c. answered. Lelouch nodded his head and allowed C.C. to proceed.

"Since the grey witch knows that she can't possibly break the two lovers apart she asked Zero for help in exchange for her services." C.C. declared and Lelouch frowned.

"I don't need your services C.C."

"I'm not saying you do. Besides, I know you're as against it as I am. But trust me Lelouch if you go 'that' way with me I swear I'll cut that 'part' of you." C.C. declared.

"My what?" Lelouch asked, yet C.C ignored him and proceeded.

"My services Lelouch; like doing Nunally's dress, making me as an excuse to escape your dreadful parents and we'll help each other break Suzaku and Euphie apart."C.C. said which was to Lelouch's surprise how did C.C. know that he wanted to break the two of them apart.

"How-" before Lelouch could ask C.C. answered him.

"It's pretty obvious." C.C. answered.

"Fine. I admit. Nunally had always been my priority. In all my life I had never met anyone who is more worthy to take care of her than Suzaku." Lelouch admitted.

"Does Suzaku know you want him for your sister?" C.C. asked.

"No, he has no idea of it. That's why even if Euphie is like a sister to me I must act selfishly for my own sister." Lelouch spoke with finality.

"And so is Euphie to me." C.C. shared.

"What are your reasons?" Lelouch asked.

"It is not important. What is important is that we will help each other. Agreed?" C.c. held out her hand to him.

Lelouch reluctantly nodded and accepted C.C.'s hand.

After their hand shake C.C. seemed to be looking for something.

"Do you have a handkerchief and a pen?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch nodded and handed her the said materials. C.C. quickly took them and scribbled something on it. After she was done writing she handed the handkerchief back to Lelouch and said…

"It is our contract. See I affixed my signature on it. It is your turn now." C.C. commanded.

Lelouch red the contents which stated…

'_I Cecaniah, Corabelle (the grey witch) and I, Lelouch vi Britannia (Zero) solemnly swear to be each other's accomplices.' _

Lelouch stared at C.C. with amused eyes and affixed his signature on it. Just after he was done the pizzas arrived. C.C. started eating them right away. Lelouch watch as C.C. magically finished all the pizzas in one sitting. He just tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket and paid for the pizzas after C.C. finished eating.

After they were done eating Lelouch noticed that it was almost dark. How long was C.C. and him in there it surely felt as if it were only a few hours. Lelouch offered to give C.C. a ride home since it was already dark. They rode the carriage in silence until they arrived at the 'li Britannia' mansion.

Lelouch helped C.C. step out of the carriage.

"Goodbye Lelouch, I had fun today. I especially love those pizzas."C.C. smiled. She then turned and headed toward the mansion's door. Lelouch then rode back inside. Just as the horses started running he quickly remembered something…

"Stopped the carriage!" Lelouch commanded and quickly and down the carriage and towards C.C., startled, C.C. stopped to meet him,

"What is it Lelouch? Did you forget something?" C.C. asked the panting prince. Lelouch nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot to give you this." Lelouch said as he handed her a black velvet box.

"It's nothing special, my parents told me to give you something. I best be on m way now and join Nunally for dinner." As Lelouch turned to go he quickly added…

"Wear it C.C., wear it for me some other time."

Lelouch said and headed back into his carriage C.C. watch the carriage was claimed by darkness and the horses' hooves made no more sound.

She then slowly opened the velvet box…

"Lelouch," C.C. breathed as she took the black choker off the box and admired its simple silver pendant of a crescent moon…

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: You guys don't know what a pain to type this chapter was, it is the longest chapter I've ever written in all my life…**

**As much as possible I try to not make this a predictable story and trust me I'm not sure how you'll take the ending… which would be about 12 chapters more…Hahaha**

**Well anyway tell me what you think, I certainly won't update till I hear from you…**

**XOXO-Review Please!**

**_Do I need a beta reader?**


	4. Glass Slipper

**An: Thank you so much for the reviews guys despite the million mistakes I've committed on the previous chapters because of my lazy habit of not proofreading! I was so flattered for those who commented on my writing style which I did not expect for I had no idea what my writing style is.**

**This chapter is slightly boring since it's only a transition to the next chapter where I'll stop developing the characters and where the story problems would really begin… so this is like the last preparatory stage of the story. Before I proceed, there are things to ignore…**

**-ignore Shakespeare's birth date**

**-ignore the fact that Shakespeare was born in the 17****th**** century and that this story's setting is probably before that or after that…**

**-ignore everything historical (but keep in mind that this happened somewhere in history –their history that is) lest this story becomes too confusing because of historical facts and historical glitches that this and that are not suppose to happen.**

**Just remember this is au …**

**I forgot to say thank you to my best friend Angela who introduced me to fanfiction and who is also an awesome writer, since we both love challenges, one time she challenge me to make a poem with the title 'Regalia'… after I made my poem it gave me the inspiration for Silver Thread!**

**Angela thank you so much for the poem you asked me to make using the word 'Regalia'!**

**Enjoy!**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

_**Chapter 4: Glass Slipper**_

"Big Brother, can we stop?"Nunally asked as Suzaku and her continued to dance in the ball room and the orchestra kept on playing behind them…

Lelouch who was standing nearby waved his hand and signaled for the orchestra to stop playing.

"What's wrong Nunally? You were doing so well." Lelouch asked as he approached his sister and Suzaku.

Nunally, breaking free from Suzaku's grasps, sighed as beads of sweat ran down the sides of her face. As she felt dizzy she slowly gazed up, purple eyes meeting purple orbs…

Nunally didn't like to say she was tired. She knew she was feeble, sickly in some way but still she'll never admit her weakness. She was so sick of everyone treating her as if she was some kind of delicate flower. Most surprisingly, everyone seems to enjoy her weakness, trying to pamper her to every whim, and her receiving ever bit of attention with their extra care. She was even surprise they allowed her to ride on a horse, but none-the-less she was thankful for the liberating freedom she gets from ridding.

Nunally remembers feeling the cool wind against her face liberating her as if she was a bird finally free from the caging imprisonment of the golden bars that held her. There was some kind of strength that she feels each time she clutches the reins tighter and that made her brave. It was the only time she couldn't feel her weakness. Sometimes she wonders if her weakness was her own or was it everyone's perception of her, if everyone wanted her to remain that way, if so must it be the reason she is?

That's why in every way she can she'll try to reconstruct from her image and make it an image that is strong, an image that is hers. Yes, she'll have to be strong, even if she was tired she won't sit, even if her legs felt weak she won't fall, even if she feels like crying she'll have to smile…

"On second thought, maybe I just needed a deep breath. Let us proceed," with that Nunally smiled and once again stood up straight and prepared herself for another dance.

Lelouch raised his hand to signal for the 'maestro' to start playing again yet Suzaku caught his hand before he can even do so…

"Lelouch, I think Nunally and I have enough dancing for today. How about a break and some refreshments, what do you say Nunally?" Suzaku asked smiling at Nunally.

Beaming, Nunally nodded her head quickly. She was so thankful someone else took the liberty to stop the dreadful dance without her having to embarrass herself.

"But Nunally needs to practice for her birthday party," Lelouch insisted.

"I think Nunally danced beautifully. With her dancing skills she could rival a swan and even without practice she'll be the most graceful dancer on the eve of her birthday ball." Suzaku commented.

Nunally blushed, she knew Suzaku has exaggerated everything that he's said. She swears she has been wobbling these last two dances.

"Nunally?" Lelouch asked while eyeing his sister.

"I think I fancy lemonade, don't you lord Kururugi?" Nunallly asked Suzaku instead.

"Normally I'd have tea at this hour, but since I too fancy a cold drink how about a nice cold lemon iced tea?" Suzaku shared and Nunally laughed in relief…

"Well then, shell we leave?" Suzaku asked holding out his hand to Nunally, Nunally took it gracefully…

"I bid you adieu, big brother." Nunally said as she curtsied and left Lelouch alone in the room, as Nunally and Suzaku felt the thick wooden doors close behind them Nunally whispered…

"My thanks lord Kururgi."

"No problem princess,"Suzaku smiled and they proceeded on their way.

Lelouch was left in the room. For awhile he tried to figure out what had just happened, finally making up his mind that things went well, he pulled out his pocket watch and proceeded on his way. Good, he still has a handful of hours before his appointments.

**-(*-*)-_Town's Square Book Shop_-(*-*)-**

"How about this C.C.?" Euphie asked as she held out a book in front of C.C., C.C. reading the cover frowned…

"Another romance novel?" C.C. complained

"Well, it's a new book for sure and I don't think it's quite awful, do you?"

"Romeo and Juliet? I'm pretty sure the author is rather unimaginative, there are a million of titles he could have chosen from, but instead he chose names. Besides have you ever read any Greek mythologies?" C.C. asked.

"No, why?" Euphie asked puzzled.

"And here I thought you were an expert on romance stories. It obviously has the same aspects as the story Pyramus and Thisbe. Besides, what good is there in reading such a book?" C.C. commented, criticizing the book.

"You know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Euphie declared.

"Then how are we to know what the book is without knowing its cover? It is our only basis after all." C.C. replied.

"Well, I for one, think that it is a good book." Euphie declared.

"If that's what you think then why do you bother with my opinion?" C.C. asked sarcastically.

"Fine, I'm buying it. What are those you're looking at?" Euphie asked as she leaned in

"Uhm this…" C.C. handed her the books that she's been looking at.

Euphie skimmed through them and the lines on her forehead seemed to have thickened as she moved on from one book to the other.

"How to sew? Sword fighting? Wiccan and Witches? Good Lord C.C.! What are you planning to do? Make yourself a witch's costume, learn witchcraft and take over the world?" Euphie asked concern evident in her voice.

"Technically, I just wanted to read about them but our idea sounds more exciting!" C.C. replied with a smile.

"C.C., aren't you afraid? People might be getting the wrong idea and think you're a real witch and burn you on a stake!" Euphie tried to make C.C. see the reason of her disapproval, but of course C.C. was ever so stubborn.

"That's funny people already consider me as one, and instead of burning me on a stake they've made me the lover of their prince. Either they're terribly afraid of my powers, or they must really hate Lelouch." C.C. smirked.

"C.C., do you consider everything as just fun and games? Don't you ever look out for yourself?"

"Of course I do, but do you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Euphie asked puzzled yet again.

"Are you willing to throw everything you ever had, all that was yours from the very beginning for a stupid emotion you claim as love?"

Euphie smiled.

"I guess love makes one crazy. But yes C.C., what I have now is important, but the love I have is the greatest possession I've ever had. Now why can't you be happy knowing that?"

"Euphie, I'm not against your happiness. Yet a romance with Suzaku won't last. He is Japanese for goodness sakes!"

"I never knew you we're a chauvinist."

"I'm not! Euphie, when will you understand that love doesn't happen with people like us. It'll never exist."

"I don't know at what you're so against at? Suzaku or love itself! C.C. not everyone would end up like your parents!" Euphie exclaimed. Euphie quickly placed her hands over her lips; she was taken aback at what she said and with her insensitivity. She peeked into C.C.'s eyes, she has surely touched a trivial issue, and surely an emotion must be lurking inside C.C.'s eyes, but if there was, she could not see it…

"You're right Euphie… not everyone would end up like my parents. Most people can't afford to be romantic and marry for convenience instead. My parents ended up that way for they believed in love."

With that C.C. grabbed the books and proceeded to buy them. Euphie just watched her go and saw C.C. leave through the store's glass windows.

"I'm sorry you don't believe in love C.C.," Euphie whispered to herself.

"…but I guess that's what you truly want, don't you?" Euphie slowly placed the book back on its shelf.

**-(*-*)- _Town's Square_-(*-*)-**

C.C. was inside a tailoring supply shop and was browsing for threads. Finally a small glimmer caught her eye. Reaching for the object, she finally held the heavy golden ball of yarn in her hands. She then proceeded to buy it and tucked it inside her shopping bag.

Just as she was walking on the sidewalks she heard her stomach rumble, then the big tower clock chimed and signaled that it was already three o'clock in the afternoon. No wonder she was starving. C.C. then smiled and sang along with the clock's melodious chime…

"Pizza, pizza, pizza…" my, that food had become her favorite.

C.C. was greeted with a warm smile by the receptionist. She then sat in a corner by the window and waited for her order to arrive.

As she waited in silence she couldn't help but think of what design she should make for Nunally's dress.

She grabbed a tissue napkin and began sketching designs. Surprisingly none seems to be appropriate for Nunally. Finally, the waitress arrived bringing her large pepperoni pizza and her lemonade.

As the waitress served the steaming hot pizza in front of her, C.C. savored the sizzling aroma of the hot crisps pizza dough, and here senses were tickled with the smell of oozing melted cheese, bell peppers, and more spices! It was absolutely mouth-watering!

C.C. gently took a sliced of pizza. Taking in its delicious aroma she prepared herself for a taste of heaven. Opening her mouth slowly, she gently took a bite and felt the hot substance melt inside her mouth. She daintily chewed it to pieces and cheerfully gulped it down. C.C. couldn't control her addiction anymore, and like a hungry lioness she devoured her cheesy prey.

C.C. reached for her last slice of pizza; unexpectedly someone pulled the seat in front of her and sat. Ignoring her cheesy treat for the moment it was annoyance that filled her eyes as she looked at the uninvited visitor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked frowning.

"Such a cold greeting C.C., tell me you could not mean it when you said you didn't love me. You were just afraid of the different social circle we run in." The arrogant man told her.

C.C. glared and was disgusted at the hideousness of the person sitting in front of her. Despicable man, why can't someone just stab him to death?

"I meant it!" C.C. insisted.

"And I also meant it when I called you a damnable stupid bastard, who's spoiled and rotten. You're ruining my peaceful lunch. Now scamper off you vermin!" C.C. commanded with clear deceit in her voice. When will she ever be rid of this man?

"You speak as if we did not kiss." The man said as he ruffled his brunette hair and rubbed his bearded chin.

"I kissed you yes. It was just a kiss, a kiss that meant that it was all that you were going to get from me. It meant nothing then and nothing now, why can't you pin that up in your narrow mind. Now go find yourself a nice and sturdy tree and hang yourself!" C.C. commanded venom evident in her voice. This man could never understand rejection even if it was stared at his face.

"Now, now C.C., that's not how to talk to a count." The count was ever so insistent and just plain stubborn.

"Count Campbell, tittles mean nothing to me and you're still pollution to humanity and a pitiful excuse for a living organism. What makes you think that I can ever love you?"

"C.C. you're such a stubborn little girl, luckily I brought my friends with me, I hope they can convince you." The count grinned evilly and C.C. decided that that was the worse grin ever.

Just then a lightning was heard from outside the shop and heavy rain came pouring in. Slowly the men sitting in the background stood up, C.C. noticing that she was outnumbered quickly stood up and grabbed the last slice of pizza. She plunged the pizza into her mouth and made a run for it. The last thing C.C. wanted to see more than the count's sadistic grin was the beautiful restaurant in disarray.

**-(*-*)- _Meanwhile_-(*-*)-**

Lelouch slowly descended from his carriage and pulled the black hood of his cape to protect his head from the heavy rain, there was just one last errand he needed to do before he can finally get back to the castle and enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate, with his sister of course.

He then slowly proceeded inside a glass wielder's shop which was located beside a saloon. He slowly pulled the door open and as he stepped inside the barren room full of crystal like figurines he heard the glass chime behind him and signaled his entrance. He then slowly approached the counter where the old glass wielder was dusting a few glass figurines. The glass wielder stopped for he noticed Lelouch approaching.

"Good afternoon, your highness." The old glass wielder greeted him.

"Good afternoon too, is it done already?" Lelouch asked.

The old man smiled and slowly turned his back and recovered a brown box from his wooden shelf and dismounted it on the counter, Lelouch noticed the old man's scarred hands, it was indeed a mark of experiences in handling glass.

"She's one lucky girl your highness. That's the finest glass I've ever made." The glass wielder spoke proudly.

Lelouch pulled the lid of the box to reveal perfect glass slippers that shone amidst the darkness of the room.

"I know for it would be my sister who would be receiving it. She deserves nothing but the best!" Lelouch then handed the old man a black velvet pouch full of golden coins. The old man slowly counted the coins and looked up at Lelouch astounded…

"Your highness, 'tis more than enough…"the old man informed him.

"Think of it as a gift, thank you for this." Lelouch then slowly placed the lid back and proceeded on his way.

The moment Lelouch stepped out of the shop he received quite an unpleasant greeting. Someone came towards him and knocked him in the process. Lelouch tried to keep himself from falling, but it was no use as he landed with a thud on the ground. Unfortunately during his fall, he was able to let go of the box; the glass slippers lay broken on the ground and a cold humid wind brush through him.

He quickly looked up and glanced at the running figure past him. The figure was running quite fast, dripping wet in the rain and was wearing all black. But instead of anger he was filled with confusion.

"C.C.?" Lelouch uttered. Just then he saw about a dozen of men chasing after her. A man dressed in fancy white clothes was leading the band.

"Get her men!" Lelouch heard the man scream as they continued to chase after C.C.

Confused, Lelouch did not know what to do. Lelouch guessed that maybe it was his duty to rescue a damsel in distress, even if she was a witch; seeing three horses tied to a post he quickly untangled the reins of a chestnut brown horse and mounted it. Just as he was about to go the owner of the horse emerged from the saloon.

"Hey, that's my horse!" The red headed young man sounded drunk as he wobbled towards Lelouch.

"I'm going to have to borrow your horse sir…" Lelouch then slowly took off his ring and tossed it at the man.

"I'll return your horse and I'll be claiming my ring." With that Lelouch galloped towards the men's direction.

Lelouch flipped the reins harder and the horse galloped faster and quickly over took the pursuers of C.C.; the green haired girl was not far off. As he felt himself getting nearer the green haired witch he quickly called out to…

"C.C.!"

C.C. stopped abruptly and turned to face the owner of the voice. Her wet green locks clung at the sides of her face as she turned her head. Her vision was obstructed and all she saw was the hazy outline of a hand held out to her. Without hesitation she grabbed the offered hand and pulled herself up the running horse.

C.C. was struggling with her weight, the speed of the running horse and the heavy rain almost causing her fall. Yet, the hand that held hers seems to have some sort of strength and she was completely at ease knowing he won't let go of her.

Enclosing her wet arms around his slender waist she watched her pursuers still running towards them.

"Are those your suitors?" Lelouch asked with a teasing smirk as he tried to look at C.C. who was behind him.

"No, only one of them and unfortunately he's not even the handsome one. What are you doing anyway?" C.C. asked him.

"Apparently I am saving a damsel-in-distress, for of course it's ever a prince's duty." Replied Lelouch as a matter of fact.

"I could have dealt with them on my own without your interference you know."C.C. said with fictitious annoyance in her tone.

"I'm saving your arse witch, at least be grateful." Lelouch spat back.

"Well my 'knight- in-shinning-armour' you better hurry up for they're nearing us! And to think they're on foot." C.C. pointed out.

Lelouch looked at the pursuers and found that C.C. was indeed right. The men are carrying swords and Lelouch fears they might throw a dagger at him. To think those men should have slowed their paces by now.

"Can't you do something about it?" Lelouch asked C.C.

"What do you think of me? A real witch?" C.C. asked annoyed.

"I was hoping that you could throw something at them. You know, to distract them." Lelouch suggested.

"Good idea! Why don't I throw you?" C.C. replied

"You ungrateful little wi-" Lelouch didn't have the privilege to finish his statement for C.C. without warning stole the reins from his hands and began to take full control of the horse.

"C.C.! What are you doing?" Lelouch asked as the horse galloped faster. Lelouch seemed surprised of C.C.'s irrational behaviour.

"We can't run forever Lelouch."

Lelouch was about to protest yet C.C. assured him...

"Don't worry I have a plan."

Lelouch could do nothing but trust the witch. C.C. leaned in forward and took complete control over the horse. Her head rested on top of Lelouch's shoulder so she could see the road.

Finally, C.C. led them into an ally. Unfortunately they've hit a dead end and the men finally caught up with them...

"Is this your plan surrendering? We could have done this ages ago." Lelouch whispered as the grinning men slowly approached them.

"You just wait and see boya."

As the count stepped forward, he used his aristocratic voice and declared...

"That lady is mine boy, unhand her!"

Lelouch felt C.C. shifting in his back, she then leaned in forward to whisper.

"What kind of a prince are you? Walking around without a sword or a dagger? How in the world do you intend to defend yourself?" C.C. asked quite vexed.

"I didn't think I'd need it." Lelouch answered truthfully.

Lelouch felt that C.C. was trying to come down from the horse yet he quickly grabbed her arm and whispered...

"Wait, C.C.,"

While still on the horse Lelouch faced the count and said to him.

"Excuse me sir, but may I inquire as to why you're chasing after my property?"

"Your property?" C.C. whispered behind his ear, yet Lelouch ignored her.

"Who do you think you are? C.C. deserves no man but I! We even kissed." The count proudly declared.

"Well...you only kissed we've done more."Lelouch spat back. C.C. began feeling uncomfortable. Things might just get out of hand.

"What are you planning boya?" C.C. asked yet Lelouch ignored her yet again.

"I am prince Lelouch vi Britannia, first in line to the throne of the Holy Britannian Empire, and lady C.C. is my mistress." Lelouch declared but the count seemed unthreatened.

"Prince Lelouch is in Japan." The ambassador said knowingly.

"Perhaps you missed the royal ball held in his honour." Lelouch said.

"Unfortunately, I was uninvited." The ambassador admitted and Lelouch wondered at how the royal palace could have missed inviting each and every noble. Yet he did not have to wonder for long.

"I deliberately removed his invitation." C.C. shared from behind.

"Besides boy, where's your royal ring that proves that you are indeed the prince?" The count asked quite challenging.

"Lelouch, you're still a boy, you're yet to learn." With that C.C. jumped of the horse, Lelouch bewildered once again with C.C.'s action called...

"C.C.?"

"I don't need saving boya." C.C. said as she slowly approached the count.

"I didn't mean what I said my love." C.C. said to the count and Lelouch wondered if he was hallucinating or was the rain bringing some sort of foreign disease that twisted people's brains.

To Lelouch's shock and horror C.C. wrapped her arms around the count's neck and plunged her face closer to him and devoured the count's lips in a fast paced passionate kiss.

Lelouch could not believe his eyes; he was definitely going to have those images in each of his nightmares. It was absolutely mortifying!

C.C. pulled back from the kiss and gazed seductively into the count's eyes as the count looked dreamingly still. She slowly relaxed one hand on his shoulder and the other trailed his chest and settled on his hip. C.C. then slowly leaned in again and the count released his hold on her waist to caress her face yet before their lips could even touch C.C. took the opportunity and unsheathed his sword and placed it at the side of his face. Frightened for his life; the count remained still.

"What's the meaning of this?" the count asked as his men prepared to attack.

"Tell them to back off or I'll cut off your head!" C.C. commanded.

The count did not budge, C.C. was unhappy so she drove the sword into the ambassador's cheek. C.C. felt the hardness of his collar bone as the metal glided against his flesh. As she pulled the sword out from his cheek the sword seemed to sing in victory. The ambassador was in bended knee and cried about his bleeding cheek. His men seemed unmoving as if still waiting for a command to be uttered before they move. For that C.C. was thankful, she pointed the sword towards the count's unscathed cheek.

"Tell them to leave or I won't be so forgiving." C.C. threatened.

Lelouch just watched as he wondered which a better picture is; seeing C.C. kiss the count or seeing her torture him?

"You heard her men." The ambassador commanded and his men ran away. When his men were gone C.C. turned her attention back to the ambassador who was still kneeling in front of her. C.C. watched the count's blood mixing with the pouring rain.

"If you ever get near me again, I would not hesitate to kill you. Now be gone and throw yourself to the sharks, you pitiful excuse for a human being!" C.C. yelled and the count scampered to take his leave, yet before he could escape C.C. once again called for him.

"Wait!"

C.C. held her sword tightly and pressed it next to the count's neck. The count did not dare breath. She slowly pulled a pouch full of coins from the pocket of the count's jacket.

"Now off you go." C.C. commanded and the count ran while pressing his hand against his bleeding cheek.

Lelouch jumped from the horse and approached C.C. as the rain continued still and he brushed his wet raven locks from his face to gaze at her standing figure as she let go of sword and allowed it to sing its hymn as it fell.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch asked.

C.C. faced him with a smirk on her face.

"Of course I am, told you I didn't need saving."

"You're still the sarcastic witch who believes in herself too much. Don't you think? Weren't you repulsed with what you did?"

C.C. still kept her poker face, and then sneezed. Lelouch stupidly handed her his wet handkerchief but C.C. refused it.

"Of course I am! He was utterly disgusting. But I had to do it, besides it was no big deal. It was only a kiss after all." C.C. replied.

"Was it true? Did you kiss him before?" Lelouch suddenly asked.

"Yes, I did." C.C. replied without any hesitation.

"Why?" Lelouch couldn't help but be curious.

"Jealous are we?" C.C. smiled teasingly.

"Of course not, you witch!" Lelouch spat back.

C.C. shrugged and approached the horse gliding her fingers against the horse's face.

"It's not quite a big deal it was just a kiss. Besides, it was just my payment to them and a symbol of my rejection." C.C. explained.

"How odd, a kiss as a symbol of rejection?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, it was a gesture that it was all that they're going to get from me and payment for all the gifts they've sent me. I so love destroying their gifts I wouldn't dream to send them back. Like I told you Lelouch, nothing in this world is for free." C.C. declared.

"Like you get a kiss in exchange for rejection?"

"Precisely."

C.C. then hopped on the horse and held out her hand to Lelouch.

"Come, let's get out of here." C.C. told him.

"I think it is improper-"before Lelouch could voice his objection, C.C. grabbed his arm and forced him to climb the horse and they galloped away from the place. Surprisingly, C.C. was a good horsewoman and was ridding as fast as the wind. Lelouch felt himself slipping off the horse's back and so he clung to C.C.'s waist for his life depended in it. All he felt was the fear for his life, the heavy rain, the cold wind, and their damp clothes so close together that surprisingly made him warm.

"Who's your first kiss C.C.?" Lelouch heard himself ask, C.C. slightly turned to face him.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" C.C. asked teasingly

"Nothing, I just thought that he must be some spoiled rich young man who fell in love with you and since as you've said you only kiss those you rejected then he must also be a loser like that count who was obsessed with you." Lelouch concluded.

"Funny you should mention that. If you insist on knowing, you must know that it was you." C.C. replied casually.

"You're joking, right?" Lelouch asked.

"Apparently I'm feeling quite honest today." As C.C. said that the rain seemed to slowly ceasing.

"How the hell did that happen?" as Lelouch asked the horse jumped which startled and caused him to tighten his grip around C.C.'s waist.

"Do you remember when we were young, and you ate my chocolate...don't you remember? You even said ouch!" C.C. narrated.

"C.C., that wasn't a kiss! You bit my lips." Lelouch insisted.

"What exactly is your definition of kissing Lelouch? It's basically lips touching and tongue moving." C.C. pointed out.

"It was supposed to be delightful." Lelouch asserted.

"You're such a romantic boy Lelouch. Besides, your lips were delightful, it tasted like chocolate."

"That's still not a kiss!" Lelouch claimed.

"Well if you're really so insistent why don't you just admit that you're just finding an excuse to kiss me again." C.C. suggested and smirked.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject and never mention it again!" Lelouch declared.

"Wow, the demon prince grows old."

"And you're still a witch."

"But you love me that way don't you?" C.C. asked and Lelouch remained silent.

For awhile they rode in silence.

"I'm sorry I broke the glass that you were carrying." C.C. apologized.

"It's alright." Lelouch replied sincerely.

"What was it for?"

"It was suppose to be a gift for Nunally. But now I think it was better that way."

"Why?"

"It was a glass slipper I had ordered for her. It was a perfect fit and I was certain it will look good on her. Yet I totally ignored the fact that it was fragile. What if she'll fall while wearing the glass? Her feet would bleed. That glass was never meant for her."Lelouch explained.

"Philosophical aren't we today?"

"Shut up witch! That glass slippers still costs me much." Lelouch explained.

"Don't expect that I owe you anything Lelouch, as a matter of fact it is you who owes me something for I saved your life." C.C. teased with her matching smirk.

"I wished I had never intervened." Lelouch complained.

"But you did," C.C. replied and they finally arrived at the shop where Lelouch bought the glass slipper. He saw the old glass wielder sweeping the broken glass pieces that used to be a beautiful glass slipper.

The red headed drunk (who owned the horse) was sitting at the bench sleeping outside the saloon.

He jumped down the horse and approached the red headed young man and woke him up.

"What?" The drunk woke up from Lelouch's shaking.

"Here is your horse and I require my ring back." But as the drunk was about to slip the ring off his finger C.C. flipped the reins of the horse and galloped off.

"C.C.!" Lelouch called but it was a futile attempt. Thinking fast he quickly looked at his back and found a black stallion tied in the post. God where is this girl going he needed to get his ring back.

He quickly rode the horse and pursued C.C. through the ceasing rain.

He spotted C.C. jumped off the horse and went inside a shop. When he arrived C.C. emerged eating a slice of pizza and carrying a bag.

While still on the horse he reprimanded C.C.,

"What do you think you're doing? And why are you eating?"

"The taste of my mouth was disgusting I needed something delightful to clear my mouth of that disgusting taste. I'm also here because I left these." C.C. showed him the packages that she bought.

"Come on, let us go back." Lelouch said and the two proceeded back. Lelouch returned the horses and C.C. paid the owners of the horses using the count's money. Finally Lelouch was able to recover his ring.

Lelouch offered C.C. a ride home since it was already dark. The rain had finally stopped. As they went inside the carriage C.C. began to sneeze.

"Aaaaachu!" She sniffed and rubbed her fingers against her damp clothes.

Lelouch stood up from his seat and pulled a box from on top the compartment and handed it to C.C., C.C. was confuse but unboxed it. It was a simple white laced dress.

C.C. was confused...

"Nunally told me to give you that. She said you never wear white. I was going to give you that before her birthday for you to wear. It's nothing fancy. I know that if it was you'd be complaining at how heavy and incredibly agonizing wearing the dress would be. Change into it C.C., or you'll get sick." Lelouch offered as he went back in his seat.

"Are you being a gentleman or are you only looking for an excuse to see me naked?" C.C. teased.

Lelouch blushed.

"Shut up witch! I am not perverted." He then pulled a blanket from the compartment above C.C. and wrapped it around her. He then went back to his seat and explained...

"Nunally often gets cold. I bring that blanket just in case she does. I'll close my eyes, yet if you still don't trust me you can wrap that blanket around yourself as you change." With that Lelouch shut his eyes tightly and relaxed in his seat. But he quickly opened them for the blanket landed on his face.

"Don't act so gallant, boya. I do trust you. You wrap yourself with that blanket or you'd be the one who'll get sick." C.C. said and Lelouch smiled at amusement with the witch's concern. C.C. quickly looked away.

"Now stop screwing with your face and shut your eyes!" C.C. commanded. Lelouch wrapped himself with the blanket and peacefully shut his eyes. For awhile he seemed to be asleep until C.C.'s voice woke him.

"You can open your eyes now."

Lelouch did as he was told and it took awhile before his eyes adjusted in the dark. He found C.C. sitting opposite to him. Her arms crossed over her chest. Her wet clothes was gone but was probably inside the box.

Standing up he wrapped the blanket around C.C. once more.

"What are you doing?" C.C. asked.

"I'm guessing you removed your under shift for it would also be wet. That's the reason why your arms are over your chest isn't it?"

C.C. looked away and blushed yet quickly replied,

"Either you can see past through me or you peeked." C.C. told him.

"Maybe, will you ever know?" Lelouch asked with a smirk.

Finally they arrived at the "li Britannia" estate And C.C. stepped out of the carriage carrying her packages. As Lelouch close the carriage door he was able to see something glimmer against the dark. It was C.C.'s black choker.

He quickly turned back and handed C.C. the said choker.

"C.C. you left this." Lelouch said and handed C.C. her black choker.

"Thank you Le-" before C.C. could finish her thanks Lelouch cuffed her mouth with his hand.

"Look." He whispered and C.C. quickly turned to see what it was. It was definitely something she didn't like, at all.

**-(*-*)- _Imperial Palace_-(*-*)-**

"Knock! Knock!"

Queen Marianne stopped combing her hair when she heard the knocking from her door.

"Anya, could you get that?" Queen Marianne commanded one of her ladies in waiting. The poker-faced pink haired girl curtsied and opened the door to Queen Marianne's chamber. After awhile Anya returned carrying two letters sent for the queen. Each letter carrying the royal seals of two different noble families.

"Thank you my dear." Queen Marianne replied and dismissed the girl.

Using only but the flame from her fire place Queen Marianne read the senders' names.

"Oh, what exciting news this brings to the royal family."

Holding out one particular letter she whispered to herself.

"What wonderful news for Lelouch as well."

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: I have to admit posting the fourth chapter scares me since most of my unfinished stories in CG end in chap 4. **So please even if this is boring I promise the story will be more interesting, so if you want me to continue this story and not end in chapter four I need everyone's opinion. Thanks so much. Lots of love and yes I do need advices. Happy New Year!

I would gladly answer any question.** I'm so thankful for everyone who has reviewed I treasure you all and with your reviews I am inspired to continue this story.**

**Next Chapter spoilers: Many guys are coming in.**

**I've got an insane feeling many are ganna ask about C.C.'s kiss. *Putting armour on*here comes the spams.**

Ps. If you know anyone named Campbell tell them no offense.

**LAst detail: other CG charas are coming in who do you want to see?**


	5. Dirty Gloves

**AN: Hello everyone! My readers I am sorry please don't be mad. I wish everyone would still review. If you can't you can review it as an unsigned review with your pen name of course so I can message you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code geass.**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**Chapter 5: Dirty Gloves**

"Oh, look!" Euphie exclaimed as she pointed at a black cat circling beneath Suzaku's leg.

"It's a cat…"Suzaku breathed as he felt that the cat seemed to be glaring at him.

Euphie bent over and cradled the cat into her arms.

"Euphie, you can't just go around picking up stray cats." Suzaku told her for he certainly did not like the way the black cat was staring at him. It felt weird but cats never did seem to like him.

"Oh, but Suzaku, it smiled at me…didn't you Arthur?" Euphie said as she tickled the cat's chin and laughed when it licked her fingers.

"Arthur? You named it? Well, anyway, cats don't smile." Suzaku knowingly told her. It was common logic after all.

"No, they just smirk don't they?" Euphie told him with a smile and Suzaku could not help but smile back as well. Suzaku is never one to easily submit to defeat but maybe for that smile he would. Well there were two things that'll he'll submit to defeat at; chess games with Lelouch and Euphie's smile.

"Fine evening, aren't you two having?"

Speak of the Devil! Suzaku faced-palmed as he saw Lelouch approaching them accompanied by lady C.C. trailing closely behind him.

"Lelouch! C.C., is that a new dress?" Euphie exclaimed as the two pairs faced each other. No words could describe the awkwardness of the couples' dispositions as one of the pairs looked completely abashed and clearly guilty and the other quite accusingly; like one catching a thief red-handed.

"Suzaku, what are you two doing here so late at night?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, I came to visit Euphie today and she told me that lady C.C. haven't returned home since noon and asked me if I could help her look for Lady C.C.," Suzaku defended himself and Euphie.

"Oh, have you no trust in me Euphie?" C.C. asked Euphie quite amused. She was after all, a young lady capable in defending herself.

"I trust you did what I had asked of you Suzaku. I'd like to believe that you asked my cousin's parents beforehand that you would be accompanying her tonight and that you did nothing out of propriety." Lelouch told sternly and Suzaku could not help but look away, even if he wasn't guilty of committing anything 'out of propriety'.

"We bid you adieu ladies, come Suzaku let us leave." Lelouch told his friend and Suzaku nodded and followed him.

"Goodbye Lelouch and Suzaku." Euphie bid them farewell but with much more acknowledgement to the latter.

"Euphie, do leave the cat." C.C. told Euphie. This caused the two gentlemen to stop in their tracks and to see what was going on.

"But C.C., poor Arthur's defenseless." Euphie reasoned out. C.C. looked at the two gentlemen with her sly smile before returning her gaze back at Euphie.

"Your mom hates pets, but if you're so worried about that cat's welfare I don't think Lord Kururugi would mind to take care of it on your behalf. Would you Lord Kururugi?" C.C. suggested obviously in a sly conniving manner.

"Oh, please Suzaku."Euphie begged. Suzaku was left defenseless, for he certainly couldn't refuse if they put it that way, for gentlemen don't make ladies beg.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure Duchess Euphemia." Suzaku said with a smile as Euphie handed him 'Arthur'. Suzaku looked at the cat quite discomforted. Cats weren't necessarily his favorite pet, he'd prefer a fish instead; they were less troublesome and more decent.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Euphie told him with a grateful smile. Suzaku couldn't deny the fact that Euphie's smile was worth all the trouble. But before Suzaku could respond the cat mercilessly bit him.

"Oow!" Suzaku gasped as he watched his fingers bleed. This cat certainly disliked him.

"Arthur, that's bad." Euphie reprimanded the cat.

"I guess, they're right…black cats and witches are friends after all." C.C. remarked and Suzaku could only stare at the lady's sarcastic smile.

"Suzaku, let's leave now. Once again, we bid you a goodnight." Lelouch said with finality and turned to leave.

"You sneaky little girl." C.C. commented as soon as the two gentlemen left.

"What?" Euphie asked clearly dumfounded and with innocent eyes.

"Let's go Juliet." C.C. said and they headed back inside the chateau.

**-(*-*)-_Meanwhile_-(*-*)-**

"I've told you once Suzaku, to never do such a reckless thing! If her parents found out you'll not only ruin Euphie's reputation but your own as well." Lelouch told Suzaku as they rode inside the carriage and are on their way towards the Castle of Seath.

"Well, if you get to spend the day with lady C.C. I don't see the point of your dilemma." Suzaku spat back.

"Suzaku, you don't know what you're talking about. That girl is way troublesome for my liking. However that is not the case. C.C. was pronounced as my mistress, and I spending time with her is not wrong. You however are doing it the wrong way."

"Fine, if you're so intent about all these 'propriety' things then I might as well ask for Euphie's hand in marriage." Suzaku declared though playfully.

"That, you shall not do." Lelouch told Suzaku sternly almost forbidding.

"Most proposals of marriages are decided by our parents for us. We don't have the liberty to chose. That is the reality we live in. Who knows Euphie might already be engage to someone else." Lelouch elaborated, and the matter was not discussed afterwards.

**-(*-*)-_The next day at the 'li Britannia's Estate' _-(*-*)-**

(C.C.'s P.O.V.)

"No!"

That sudden scream made me roll off my covers, thus causing an unwanted fall. It was indeed quite a great nuisance. My room was dark for the curtains were closed, I had to force myself to stand up and pull the curtains to gaze at my grandfather clock.

I flinched as the light entered my room. I walked over the clock and gazed quite displeased. It was still seven a.m., and I was planning to stay asleep all afternoon. Sadly, this is not the case.

I grabbed my black silken robe off my silver hanger and loosely wrapped it around my waist. I did not care if my hair was disheveled, or if I still had morning breath or even those 'you're-not-dressed-properly' nonsense. There was this screaming going on and all these noises were robbing me of my sleep.

"Lady C.C.!" The maid greeted me her eyes quite surprised as I opened my doors.

It seemed as if I had interrupted her of her task of dusting an old relic placed by the side of the grand staircase. But if you ask me, clearly cleaning was her excuse for eavesdropping.

"Morning Violet, please tell me its breakfast cooking that causes these entire ruckus." A girl could wish that the noise was just about breakfast, but apparently basing on the maid's pitiful state, I summarized it certainly is not.

I quickly took a step forward to come down from the stairs and see what was going on.

"Lady C.C., you're not properly dressed." The maid informed me and I could not help but roll by eyes and brush off the said comment.

"Well, at least I'm in a dress." I told Violet plainly. Really, must everyone bother me with my clothing choices? It fits and it's comfortable that's what matter most when we talk about clothes.

**-(*-*)-_ 'li Britannia's Estate' Living Room _-(*-*)-**

"Oh, so now we're discussing about my future?" Euphie spat back clearly mad at her parents.

The Duke li Britannia and his wife Duchess li Britannia was sitting quietly at a red couch as of the moment, looking quite perplexed at what to do at the moment. They were quite sure their daughter would be happy when they broke the news to her but it seems they have miscalculated everything.

"I've met the young gentleman myself, you're quite lucky we're not forcing you onto a bachelor who is losing his hair." Euphie's father told her.

"How about sister Cornelia? She had the privilege to choose, why can't I?" Euphie spat back.

"Cornelia's marriage was arranged as well, she was just lucky she found her husband quite agreeable and we suggest you do the same." Euphie's mother related.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Euphie exclaimed quite hysterically.

"He's a young man, quite masculine, abou your age, not yet in his twenties I can assure you that, and a fine gentleman." Euphie's father defended.

"Beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair, and a dashing smile I might add." Her mother added.

"Well, have it ever crossed your minds that I prefer green-eyed, brown-haired and a gentleman that rarely smiles?" Euphie once again exclaimed. She was quite displeased with all these fuss; her parents can't seriously make her do this.

"I beg your pardon, your graces." A quiet voice interrupted the three noblemen.

"Good morning, Cecaniah." The Duke and his wife greeted C.C.

"We're sorry if we woke you." Euphie's mom smiled apologetically.

"Not at all, my lady." C.C. politely replied. Euphie quickly stood up from her sit and ran towards C.C.'s side.

"Come C.C.," Euphie dragged C.C. up their grand staircase and towards her room and C.C. just left Euphie do as she pleases.

The Duke and his wife however, did not find this disrespectful and left their daughter be.

At the moment the two young ladies arrived in Euphie's room, Euphie slammed her doors so hard that C.C. could not be more certain that the impact left a mark. When Euphie was done slamming the door she turned to face C.C.,

"That was rather, disrespectful." C.C. told Euphie as she sat at the stool at the edge of Euphie's bed looking quite bored.

"I'm sure your arrange marriage couldn't be that bad. You're parents certainly considered your happiness, most don't bother to."

"Are you suggesting that I submit to their orders and forget about my freewill?"

"It's not orders Euphie, it's called your duty. If you're wise and reasonable, you'll do what's good for you."

"Do you even know who I'm betrothed to?"

"I've heard his blonde, quite masculine, has nice blue eyes, and might I add has a dashing smile. Tell me what I don't know." C.C. answered teasingly, Euphie however was unhappy.

"Fine, he doesn't seem so bad. He's from a rich and respected noble family as well. A duke's son and their estate is only a town away so I can visit anytime I want. But C.C., there is no love." Euphie told C.C.,

"Sounds like a catch, who is he?"

"Duke Weinberg's son."

"His family's decent."

"I can't believe your okay with this!" Euphie exclaimed, she was hoping her 'best friend' would sympathize with her.

"I'd marry him if I were you. I'll even marry a rich old man, that way he'll die sooner and I'll be free to live my life. But I've set my heart to a life of solitude. Love is superficial after all. What more can you ask for?"

"It's because I have a heart and you don't!"

"Here we go again with this love litany of yours." Euphie was about to answer back when a knock was heard from their door.

"Duchess, a letter has arrived for you my grace." The voice from outside the doors spoke.

"Come in." Euphie answered back.

The maid politely went inside and curtsied in front of her mistress before handing the said envelop and quietly left.

When Euphie read the sender's name her eyes quickly widened and immediately read the contents of the letter. When she was done with it she already had a smile on her face as if she had already forgotten her previous conversation with C.C.,

"Get dressed C.C., we're leaving." Euphie commanded. C.C. shrugged and slumped back in her sit.

"Must I?" C.C. asked.

"Fine, I heard there's this new restaurant in town and it serves what do you call those…pizzas. I'll be taking the carriage with me and the horses today are either being broken or groomed thus—" Euphie did not have to continue for C.C. already knows what she was trying to do.

"God, but we're leaving before dinner." was C.C.'s response.

**-(*-*)-_ Castle of Seath's Meadows_-(*-*)-**

"How does it feel like when I actually beat you in a sport?"

"Feels like hell, Lelouch. Horseback riding might be a sport but you don't do much of the work."

"Touché."

"Race you!" Lelouch challenge once again.

"Gladly." Suzaku replied and their game begun once again.

Lelouch was leading the race as usual and when he turned to look at his back he found his companion still out of sight. Panting heavily, he pulled the reins of his black stallion to await Suzaku's arrival.

As Lelouch seemed to catch sight of his friend's hazy figure he tugged the reins and sent his horse into a wild gallop. Just as his horse was galloping through the meadows of his castle, a branch of a tree unexpectedly fell in front of him. It resulted to his horse's surprise, and caused Lelouch to loose balance and fall off his horse.

"Ugh!' Lelouch yelped in surprise as he landed with a loud tugged on the ground. He sprained his ankle and scraped his elbow, but his injuries were not something to grieve about.

Just then a masked man dressed in a ninja's suit jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of him.

"What? Who are you?" Lelouch demanded. The ninja raised both his hands and with a swish of his arms he revealed switch blades that extended from his hands and came running towards Lelouch.

Lelouch grabbed the nearest object to him which was the fallen branch and used it to block the attacker's attacks.

After a few defenses from Lelouch the assassin broke the branch into half and Lelouch was left defenseless.

"Who sent you to assassinate me?" Lelouch asked the masked ninja, and he wondered if she should have begged for his life instead. Lelouch fingers sank deeper into the ground and he curved his hands into a tight closed fist.

The assassin came nearer him and grabbed him by his collar. The assassin pointed his blade at him getting ready for the kill. All Lelouch did was stare back at his assassin's black eyes and waited patiently. When the assassin moved to draw his blade at Lelouch, Lelouch quickly tossed the dirt or whatever it was he was holding at the man's eyes and quickly made a run for it. His ran was not really quite fast, luckily he saw Suzaku not far ahead and on his white stallion.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled as he spotted the assassin that came after Lelouch. Suzaku jumped off his horse and ran forward to attack the assassin. As Suzaku and the assassin was busy exchanging blows Lelouch quickly secured 'Lancelot'; Suzaku's horse, in case they needed it to escape.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku battled on his assassin. Lelouch terribly felt shame that he was able to do nothing to help his friend. He was not good in hand-combat and he will only stand in the way if he interfered. There was only one thing he could do, even if it meant hurting his manly pride. He was after all, about to commit a cowardly act, but a cowardly act he is willing to do for a friend.

"Security!" That's right Lelouch screamed for help at the top of his lungs; truly shameful indeed.

At the sound of their prince's scream his guards quickly rushed towards their location in a matter of seconds; which was a surprise even to Lelouch.

Seeing Lelouch's guards; the assassin quickly released his smoke bomb and fled. The moment the smoke has cleared some of the guards searched the area while others remained by their prince's side.

"You're Highness, are you alright?" His men gathered around him.

"Have a look on Lord Kururugi!" Lelouch angrily spat at them and his men did likewise.

"I'm fine, not even bruised in any way." Suzaku calmly assured them. Lelouch was relieved.

"You're Highness! You are injured." Jeremiah told him quite alarmed.

"These are nothing. What is something is how can an assassin get in here? Don't you men know that my sister and lord Kururugi's lives might be in danger? How could you all be so reckless? I expected my estate to be the safest place in the world for me, since I am guarded by supposedly elite guards! If I had it my way I'll not only strip you all of your tittles but your necks as well. However, I shall not. Just remember I don't want another incident such as this to ever happen again." Lelouch reprimanded them quite vexed and furious.

"Understood, you're highness!" His men answered in unison and bowed.

"I do, however commend you for your fast response to my call." Lelouch told them truthfully.

"It is our pleasure you're highness. We however, were in fact looking for you." Jeremiah told him slightly ashamed.

"What? Why were you looking for me?"

"His majesty the queen sent for her personal messenger, bearing news that guests would be arriving by noon this day. She also told us that she expected you to wait for her guests for they would be staying for months in this castle." Jeremiah informed.

"Very well, I can do nothing about it. Are my visitors here yet?" Lelouch asked.

"Not yet, you're highness."

"Good, assemble my staff and tell them to prepare for our guest. By the way who are they?" Lelouch asked Jeremiah.

"You're highness; his majesty the queen strictly informed me to keep it as a 'surprise'."

**-(*-*)-_ Inside the Castle of Seath _-(*-*)-**

A few hours later…

(Lelouch's P.O.V.)

After the medics were done fussing over my small wounds I strictly told Suzaku to stay outside my sister's room. I would not risk my sister's life in case the assassin decides to jump right back in here again.

Suzaku and I had agreed to talk about my supposedly assassination later this evening after dinner as not to trouble my 'guests' rather my mother's guests and have Nunally worried.

Apparently I have guests that would be arriving at lunch time his day and this added to my dismay, since mother apparently found it rather pleasing to keep everything a surprise for me.

I was anxiously waiting by the hallway and the maids positioned themselves ready to receive my 'unwanted' but 'invited' guests.

As I await my guests' arrival my mind couldn't be put to rest. It had been jumping from trying to figure out why I was targeted by an assassin, who could be responsible, Nunally and Suzaku's safety, my staff's reliability, and this supposedly surprise.

I hate surprises. However, I absolutely have no choice but to deal with it. This is what a court life is; plainly troublesome nonsense.

Finally, there came a knock at my doors. I waited nervously for it to open. My butlers opened the doors and my valet announced who it was.

"Announcing Countess Ashford, arriving." I quickly started breathing again, although I did not realize that I was holding my breath.

"Lelouch!" Milly yelped and rush towards me as the maids rush about to get her luggage.

I gave Milly an awkward smile before she wrapped me in one of her suffocating hugs.

If I were to die of suffocation then my mind would completely be at ease knowing that I died in Milly's arms and not the assassin's.

"I miss you." She told me as she pinch my cheeks after finally releasing me,

"Surprisingly, so did I." I told her truthfully as I rubbed the red mark on my cheeks.

"So you came to visit? I presume you'd be staying till Nunally's birthday next week." I told her.

I've known Milly since I was little. She was the life of a party and really a people person. Milly was a kinswoman of my mother since she has and Ashford blood. That sort of made Milly a cousin of mine.

"You can say that, but I also came for much more special reasons." Milly told me with her ever famous wink.

"Let me guess, my mother put you up to whatever this is" I told her with no interest, I never did like playing silly games.

"Lelouch, you don't know do you?" Milly told me with surprised eyes.

"Know what?" I asked her.

"Lulu!" I turned to see whoever it was that called my name. A red headed girl wearing an aquamarine gown headed towards me. She looked familiar but I seem to have forgotten her name

"I miss you!" She told me as she enclosed me in a hugged. In all honesty I did not know how to respond. When she finally released me I told her…

"Well, uhm, it's nice seeing you again…Shirley." I told her and she smiled at me. Thank God, she was wearing a necklace with her name engraved on it.

But then again, I think I remember her now.

"This is my last chance Lulu!" She told me.

"I'm sorry Lelouch she begged me to let her come." Milly told me.

"Last chance?" I asked instead.

"Oh boy, he truly doesn't know." Milly said and I saw her smile slyly. She certainly did like trouble ad mischief.

"Know what?" I asked again.

"Lelouch, are you always late in knowing your own affairs." Milly told me instead.

"That seems to be the trend. So what is it?" But before Milly could answer me another knock was heard from my doors…

"Announcing, Lady Stadtfeld of France, arriving…"

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**An: This section is for me to thank my lovely kind readers.**

I'd like to thank

renielle14-she has been a kind reader of my stories. Thanks so much.

- thank you so much for reading and liking it, please don't be afraid to ask and suggest.

alexzhou04-Thanks so much for your review. I do realize your point and I'd like to tell you my reasons for including such. I am catholic and believe in God, but I wanted to show what types of characters they are in chapter 1 that's why I did that. If it offended you I'm so sorry. I'm glad you like my story and that you reviewed!

observer of dimensions-Thanks so much for the praise. You flatter me too much, I don't think it's well done, and there were too many errors that I am ashamed. But thank you so much!

Nikii- Hi! I appreciate your comment so much! Thanks so much that you think it's one of the best and I'm so sorry for my immature act over Sarah. I wish to hear from you soon too.

yuumei-hime-I love ,love ,love you as well! Thanks so much!

Erythrina Cristagalli- Thank you so much! I love your comment when I read it II felt so flattered. You were so nice and I'm glad that you think of my story that way. I do hope to catch interest still. Thank you so much, you don't know how much your review means to me!

sexysakura-Hi again. Thank you so much for your comforts, I guess you thought I was pretty lame. I'm so sorry about it and thank you so much for all your kind words!

AnaSilorhai- Hi! Thank you so much for cheering me up, and this is my first time hearing from you. I do hope to hear from you often too.

Colleen-Thank so much for comforting me! I haven't heard from you before Colleen and it's so nice hearing from you. I hope to hear from yo soon.

Jojora- Jojora, so sorry to disappoint you! So sorry the update took this long. Peace, please don't hate me.

LadyRin98790-Hi LadyRin, I guess I already message you right, but I want to express my gratitude again I was really depressed that day I never thought anyone would actually flame.

Skippy Sigmatic- I guess I message you as well, But thanks once again! It means a lot to me that you have been reading it. Please give me advices on how to make this better, if that is not much trouble.

Lilyflower1987- Thanks so much! I guess I message you correct me if I'm wrong but I want to tell you how much you cheered me up when I was feeling so down. I never thought words could hurt that much.

Slices- Slices I message you right! Once again I thank you I appreciate your comforts and I do wish the author all the best!

To the others that inboxed me love you all! Mwuah!

Watch out for the next chapter: **Heart Locket**

**Last question who else wants to see somebody show up? Tell me about it.**

**Review! Please!**


	6. Heart Locket

**An: I would like to apologize to the people I have not acknowledge before since I usually do reply to reviews and I was not sure if I responded to some and there were also typo errors that occurred. I'm so sorry.**

**I wasn't able to update soon before since I was banned by my mother for three months but now it is summer vacation so I promise to update regularly. Even twice a month, but it also depends on you my readers I am after all writing for your entertainment.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please Review! **

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**Chapter 6: Heart Locket**

"It's nice that you came to help me, lord Kururugi." Nunally smiled as she got another sheet of her lilac scented paper and folded it into half.

"It's my pleasure, princess. I didn't know that you believed in such an old Japanese practice." Suzaku replied Nunally. Awhile ago as he was stationed just outside of Nunally's door Sayako had abruptly opened the door and Arthur jumped from his arms and ran towards the room. Nunally was quickly delighted with the cat and asked Suzaku why he was outside her door. Lelouch had clearly instructed Suzaku to not get his sister worried and so Suzaku made an excuse that he was going to teach Nunally an old Japanese art called 'origami'.

Nunally was excited to learn the art since she loved doing handicrafts, such as painting, weaving, and the like. Suzaku had started his lessons by telling Nunally about the legend behind the paper crane. The girl was enthusiastic to get started at folding a thousand paper cranes in exchange for the one wish it could grant.

Suzaku told Nunally that it was an old Japanese practice and although he knew how to fold a paper crane he didn't know if a thousand of it could actually make wishes come true. The girl however was undeterred by this and asked Sayako; her personal valet for a second opinion. Sayako was of Japanese decent and kindly told her mistress that she had never tried the practice for herself, but it worked for some so she was sure that if the princess was sincere with her wish she would get it.

The three of them were sitting on the table folding paper cranes, just wasting their day away. Suzaku was sitting across the girl so she can mimic his actions just in case she has forgotten, and Sayako sat herself beside her mistress assisting the girl as she played with Arthur.

"Princess?" Suzaku asked Nunally who was cheerfully setting her tenth paper crane aside.

"What is it Lord Kururugi?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't need a thousand paper cranes to get what you wish. You are a princess after all." Suzaku stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Well, if you ask me, I have everything to live a happy life and I'd be selfish if I'd ask for more, but if I have a wish that wish wouldn't be for me."

"If so, why don't you tell that person to fold a thousand paper cranes instead of troubling yourself?" Suzaku suggested.

"It's because he doesn't know his own wish, always troubling himself with making sure everyone gets what they desire. You see he has completely overlooked himself."Nunally once again smiled at him before continuing on her folding. Suzaku could not help but smile back and he was reminded that this innocent young girl was his friend's treasure and strength, and even when they were so far apart from each other Lelouch had always been looking out for his sister. This young princess also saw the vulnerability of her hard-headed and strong-willed brother. For the sensitivity Lelouch lacked his sister had. Indeed, they shared such an unbreakable bond that one has to admire.

"Then, what do you wish for him?" Suzaku asked Nunally.

"It's a secret!" Nunally announced and Suzaku just left her be.

"Did you hear that?" Nunally suddenly asked as she stopped working on her fourteenth paper crane and went to look at her window. Sayako had followed suit and as she cradled Arthur in her arms proceeded to stand by her mistress' side.

"What is it princess?" Suzaku asked as he stood from his seat and prepared himself for someone might be lurking nearby.

"It's a carriage approaching and the family crest is quite familiar."

"Isn't that the Ashford's family crest?" Sayako had commented.

"Aye it is!" Nunally happily nodded in excitement and Suzaku left his place and went beside the two girls to gaze at the window.

The carriage had stopped in front the main door a girl with beautiful golden blonde hair and a deep set of ocean blue eyes stepped out. She was also wearing a turquoise blue day dress with yellow accents.

"It's Milly!" Nunally happily announced to the group.

"Someone's also coming out." Suzaku shared as they saw an orange haired girl with green eyes step out. A cool wind had swept by taking her pink scarf with it. The staff was clearly unloading the chests that the girls carried with them and so the lady was left alone to chase her own scarf.

"Who are they?" Suzaku found himself asking.

"Well, the blonde is Milly a kinswoman of ours, the auburn haired lady is Shirley a close family friend of ours." Nunally had told Suzaku and carried Arthur in her arms.

"Come Sayako, let us greet them." Nunally announced as she prepared to exit her room.

"Wait princess, there's another carriage approaching." Suzaku had told them and Nunally quickly gaze back upon her window.

"I have never seen that family crest drive in here before, but it seems familiar." Nunally had told them.

**-(*-*)-_Meanwhile_-(*-*)-**

"Announcing, Lady Stadtfeld of France, arriving…"

The doors slowly opened and revealed a young beautiful maiden with fiery red hair that was tied in a neat bun and a pair of deep blue irises enclosed within her slightly almond shaped eyes. Her features were beautiful with a long button nose and full plump lips. She was petite young girl with a tan complexion which opposed the pale-skinned complexion that most nobles possessed.

Lelouch wondered who the girl was as she slowly approached them her lemon colored gown slightly brushing against the marble-tiled floors. Why would someone from France come to visit him or if she came as his mother's guest? If so, she seems quite young to be his mother's friend.

As the lady finally reached them she gave them a polite curtsey and Lelouch returned her curtsey with his bow. Lelouch was about to ask Lady Stadtfeld the questions that bothered him but the lady had beat him to it.

"Good noon, your highness. I am Lady Kallen Stadtfeld of France. I am niece and kinswoman to his royal majesty; the king of France. I came here as requested by his royal majesty queen Marianne of Britannia to meet my betrothed. It's nice to finally meet you, prince Lelouch." Kallen told him and Lelouch at once figured out what was going on.

"Well, uhm, will you excuse me for a moment Lady Stadtfeld." Lelouch excused himself and grabbed Milly's arm and dragged her far enough to be heard but still close enough to be seen.

"Is this why you came? Am I to be married?" Lelouch asked Milly.

"Unfortunately for you, aye, fortunately for me I was tasked by your mother to become your royal wedding planner. Now, isn't this exciting!" Milly exclaimed, and Lelouch knew quite well that exciting for Milly meant troublesome for him. Lelouch rubbed his temples; their stay would take its toll on him.

"This is not a good time." Lelouch breathed. He was already bothered with the prospect of having his own personal assassin, avoiding further development between Euphie and Suzaku, his precious little sister's last minute birthday preparations, overseas trouble and now he has to deal with his own wedding. How troublesome could it all get?

"Is there something wrong?"Milly asked Lelouch.

"Nothing, I can't handle."Lelouch assured her, he was sure he could get his way and fix these all.

"Brother!" Lelouch looked up on their grand staircase and found Nunally, Suzaku and Sayako descending from the stairs.

"Nunally!" Milly beamed and rushed towards the young girl and so did Shirley. The two girls enclosed the young girl I a warm hugged, but was shortly disturbed when a cat meowed at the middle of them.

"Oh my God! Is this your cat Nunally? He's cute." Shirley told Nunally as she scratched the cat's ear.

"Nope, 'Arthur' is owned Euphie, and Lord Kururugi is currently taking care of it." Nunally told them as she pointed at Suzaku.

"Lord Kururugi, huh?" Kallen whispered to herself, Lelouch however her comment and asked…

"Do you know Lord Kururugi, Lady Stadtfeld?"Lelouch asked Kallen.

"Kallen, please, I don't mind informality. No, I don't know who he is." Kallen told Lelouch and Lelouch just brushed her comments off.

"Pardon me brother, but would you care to introduce your guest to me?" Nunally politely asked as she gazed at the unfamiliar girl standing beside her brother.

"Of course Nunally, meet Lady Kallen Stadtfeld of France my betrothed." Lelouch told his sister calmly as Kallen curtsied.

"Oh no, what about C.C.!" Nunally gasped and the three ladies looked at her with quizzical eyes.

"What about C.C.?"Shirley and Milly asked in unison.

"Well, you see…"Nunally was about to explain to them the cause of her dilemma when there came a knocking at the door.

"Announcing, Duchess li Britannia and Lady Corabelle, arriving." The doors opened to reveal two girls, one of them was a pink haired girl wearing a white dress with pink rose patterns and wore ruby accents accompanied by a hazel-eyed lady with long emerald locks with black ribbons as accents; her familiar choker adorned her neck quite well.

"I guess my letter arrived on time." Milly smiled slyly, this was going to be a fun visit. Euphie quickly rushed towards them and hugged both Milly and Shirley; soon the four girls were engaged in a fast-paced conversation. C.C. on the other hand, quietly came forward and stood by Lelouch's side.

"Good noon, Lelouch, it looks like you're going to have a rough day ahead of you."C.C. greeted Lelouch and Lelouch half-heartedly smiled at her comment.

"You have no idea how rough it has been."

"Need help?"

"From you?"

"Sorry, not interested."

"Witch."

C.C. just smirked at Lelouch and then she noticed as certain red head that was not familiar to her.

"Who's the pretty young lady?" C.C. asked Lelouch.

"Lady Stadtfeld, my betrothed, and C.C. we're going to have a talk later." Lelouch told C.C. as he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention as Shirley, Milly, Nunally, Euphie, and Suzaku were already engaged in a conversation and Kallen was left to stare at the paintings on the walls.

"Ladies, if you excuse me Suzaku and I have matters to discuss. I give you liberty to dally at the gardens, explore the rooms or to either retire to your chambers. My staff would be at your disposal if you need them. I am truly sorry that I have not been a proper host but there are princely affairs that I have to look into with lord Kururugi."Lelouch told them as he signaled for Suzaku to leave the room with him and the two gentlemen left for Lelouch's study.

"Lady Stadtfeld would you like to join us for tea in the garden?" Nunally politely asked Kallen.

"Excuse me your highness, but I ask for your permission to allow me to retire to my room" Kallen answered Nunally.

"Well, if it is what you wish, then I hope you'll get a good rest." Nunally told her and the girls prepared to leave and chatted on their way. C.C. however, trailed behind quite uninterested with mindless chatter .C.C. curtsied at Kallen with a 'Mona Lisa' smile before going her way.

"Wait, Lady Corabelle!" Kallen called out.

"Aye, Lady Stadtfeld?" C.C. asked.

"Who are you to prince Lelouch?"

"We're accomplices."

"Nothing more?"

"No more, no less. Lady Stadtfeld, would that be all?"

"No, thank you for your time."Kallen answered C.C., and C.C. just nodded in reply then left.

**-(*-*)-_Meanwhile in Lelouch's Study_-(*-*)-**

"So, I thought we were going to talk after dinner."Suzaku told Lelouch as he took a seat opposite the prince.

"I thought that I would have to be a proper host for my guest, but it seems these ladies could entertain themselves."Lelouch plainly responded. There were two main reasons why he changed his mind; he wanted to avoid the ladies and two, he wanted Suzaku to avoid Euphie.

"So, where do we begin?" Suzaku asked.

"We begin with discussing my assassin's identity, after which we would proceed to discussing my marriage with Lady Kallen Stadtfeld and I would like to tell you in advance that you shall be my best man."Lelouch told Suzaku as he proceeded to clear his thoughts and prepared to lay out all his observations on the table.

"So wait, you're actually going to marry her?" Suzaku asked.

"If it isn't obvious enough, then aye."

"But-"

"Suzaku, that's enough. As I've said, we'll talk about my marriage after we discuss about my assassin. Okay, let's begin. His physical appearance..."

"He was masked Lelouch, we don't know what he looked like."

"He was, but his eyes were black and his attire could tell us more about himself."

"His attire, well it was a ninja's suit."

"Precisely."

"You're not suggesting-"

"No, I'm not suggesting anything; just pointing out observations and deriving possible conclusions from them. For one; he was wearing a ninja's suit; ninjas are private spies and assassins in Japan. There are three possible angles to this. Number one; he is a hired Japanese assassin. Now why would someone hire a Japanese assassin? His employer could either be a fellow noble of mine or a powerful Japanese. The advantage of hiring a foreign assassin is that communicating would be difficult. If we did apprehend this assassin he would not be able to relate his employer's identity to us."

"Why would a fellow noble man of yours want to kill you?"

"The throne; if I die then the next person in line is my sister princess Nunally. Noblemen could easily become king if they married my sister. Now, I wouldn't let that happen."

"How are you even sure that the assassin is Japanese?"

"I am not sure, but he had black eyes which is the common eye color of Japanese people. Which now leads us to conclusion number two; he is Japanese and he was hired by persons who would like us to think that Japanese people are after me. If I die they could easily blame your people."

"Why would someone like you to think that Japanese people are after you?"

"I have something to show you." Lelouch stood up from his seat and went towards his study table and Suzaku looked on with curious eyes. Lelouch pulled open his drawer and uncovered a leather case and carried it back to their seat and lain it on the coffee table in front of them and sat back on his seat.

"Is this it?" Suzaku asked Lelouch as his gaze fell upon the black leather case.

"Open it."Lelouch commanded Suzaku did as he was told. Suzaku opened it and he found tons of paper in it.

"What are these?" Suzaku asked him as he scanned through the papers.

"Those are status reports from different countries and states Britannia had formed trade alliances with. As of now Britannia is leading in trade expedition trading with almost four hundred states and countries with France as the second largest trader. It is also a report on new voyages and expeditions our sailors are taking. I have been governing these all, now Suzaku, I would tell you the main reason why I was sent to Japan seven years ago; I came as a settlement tool." Lelouch told Suzaku.

"A what?"

'You're father had been scared that many Britannians are moving in and out of your country, including those Britannian settlers. He had asked my father to stop the trading transactions and for Britannia to stop going in your country. The king however would have easily taken over your country, but he did not for it would be risky, even if your country was small. If we took a move to take over Japan other Asian countries that we were trading with would go afraid of foreign traders and that would result to a lot of chaos including for them to stop trading with Britannia. Since Britannia is the largest trader this would cause a lot of lost in our spice trading monopoly. However if we lost to Japan it would not only weaken our trade but would also subdue our empire's image. It's more on the 'Britannian pride' than anything. My father decided to send me to Japan as a political tool. He promised that he will not destroy nor make any move to take over Japan as long as I am there. Now that I am here there had been a few problems in Japan." Lelouch answered gravely.

"Why are you telling me these now?"

"At first I was afraid of what you'd think, but Suzaku you are my best friend." Lelouch answered truthfully.

"And you to me, rest assured I hold nothing against you. Now what's the third angle?"

"Someone might just want to kill me out of spite and used the Japanese concept as a diversion to mislead us."

"Is that all? Now let's move on, why are you going to agree to marry someone you don't even know?"

"She's the niece of the King France; her father is the younger brother of the king of France. France is a powerful country. The French king and queen have only one child, a son. As we heard the prince is sickly like most nobles are. If the crowned prince dies Britannia will have a chance in expanding its empire making it one with France. If however the prince survives we will find an ally with France, in this case both parties benefit."

"In other words a perfect political marriage. But I know you Lelouch, why would you easily agree to this?"

"If I don't, they're going to make Nunally marry the prince. I know my parents are intent in forming an alliance with France, if they're going to use Nunally I won't allow it."

"How about C.C., will she become your official mistress?"

"C.C. and I don't really have anything. We're accomplices, nothing more. I still have to talk with her though."

"I'm not even going to try and argue with you anymore, we all know how futile that would be. I'll be leaving now, if you need anything just scream for my help." Suzaku teased.

"Rubbing salt to my humiliation?"

"Naturally."

"If you must leave, leave now or I'll kick you out of here."

"As you wish your majesty." Suzaku replied with a coy smile and a bow before leaving the room.

Lelouch however stayed on his seat and continued to gaze at his window. As soon as Suzaku closed the door Lelouch stood up from his seat and breathed a whisper to the wind…

"There is however, a fourth angle."

**-(*-*)-_Kallen's room _-(*-*)-**

"Lady Stadtfeld, would I unload your things?"a blonde haired personal maid asked Kallen.

"Aye Clarice, but don't touch that red chest."

"Very well, Lady Stadtfeld."

"I'll be taking a tour around this castle."Kallen announced as she prepared to leave.

"Then lady Stadtfeld, I should come with you. The queen has entrusted me to-"

"I don't care, I can handle myself."Kallen said plainly and left the room.

As Kallen wondered around the hallways she chanced upon a servant dusting a statue.

"Excuse me, but by any chance does this castle have an arsenal?" Kallen asked the servant.

"Aye, there is lady Stadtfeld, it's at the next building's first floor for fast access. Why is there a problem my ladyship?"

"No, thank you."

**-(*-*)-_Seath Castle Gardens _-(*-*)-**

"It's so nice seeing you guys once again."Nunally told them gratefully as she took another sip of tea.

"I'm so envious of you Milly; you could travel around the world." Euphemia commented as she feed Arthur with a biscuit.

"But I'm guessing Lelouch's wedding would be far more interesting than all my adventures." Milly replied with a wink of mischief in her eyes.

"Milly, you're depressing me again." Shirley sulked as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, poor Shirley, do your best, okay?"Milly patted Shirley's head.

"Of course, I won't definitely give up." Shirley happily declared.

"Good, I can't wait for all these controversies to unfold. After all a royal marriage can cause a lot of havoc." Milly playfully remarked and the four girls laughed, while C.C. had been sitting quietly all along and did not join in any of their conversations.

"Will you excuse me, ladies?" C.C. asked the group as she stood from her seat.

"Are you alright lady C.C.?" Nunally asked C.C., quite worried.

"I'm alright princess; I just need some fresh air."

"She'll be alright Nunally, maybe she just needs some time alone."Euphie smiled at Nunally.

"I see, I understand, please take your time lady C.C.," Nunally told C.C. with a comforting smile and C.C. worried if they had misunderstood her. But she just wanted to be alone and so she left.

As soon as she left the conversations of the four girls had taken a new turn.

"She must be feeling down knowing that Lelouch will be married soon."Nunally told them.

"When C.C.'s down she never shows it. I know her too well; to know she'll never let me see her cry." Euphie added.

"God, I feel the same way, do I have two competitions for Lelouch's heart then?" Shirley once again sulked in her seat.

"Lelouch, Lelouch, only he can make this wedding more interesting."Milly smirked as she tried to imagine what Lelouch would do next.

"Milly!" The three girls reprimanded her in unison.

**-(*-*)-_Seath Castle Meadows_-(*-*)-**

C.C. let out a heavy sigh as she sat herself on the green grass overlooking the Seath Castle grounds. She didn't feel like going on a walk in the gardens it was too beautiful for her tastes. All she needed was to see the greens and the tall trees with the sun shining brightly down at her and the cool wind sweeping through her; cold lapsing with heat.

It felt nice and soothing just sitting there alone. She didn't like to linger with the four girls, it's not because she doesn't like them, no, that was not the case. They were so full of life, of hope, love and dreams and they shown with so much radiance of youthful happiness and she feared the shadow of her existence tainted them. No, she isn't like them, she didn't belong with them.

As C.C. contemplated on her reverie she didn't hear that someone had approached her.

"So you're here." The cool voice of the raven haired prince her. C.C. looked up and faced him.

"Miss me? I have to say Lelouch, I think you're growing quite attach to me."

Lelouch sat down beside her and looked her in the eyes with his violet piercing orbs staring into her golden ones.

"There are important matters we need to discuss about the two of us." Lelouch told C.C. seriously.

"You don't have to worry about me, I won't cause trouble between you and you're future bride." C.C. told him indifferently.

"Oh, so you're sure that I will marry her?" Lelouch asked her quite teasingly.

"Of course, I know you too well to know that you'd be an idiot if you won't, and we both know you aren't."

"I know that you wouldn't be a problem C.C., I know you that well, but I am worried what will become of you."

"What are you so worried about? Is it because I was pronounced as your mistress? Do you want to be a perfect example of fidelity? If you do, we can end this lie right now." C.C. suggested.

"I still need you, you're a valuable ally. I don't want to raise suspicion and having you as a mistress avoids questions."

"Do you want me to stay as you're mistress, but my real job will be some sort of comrade, or adviser?"

"Right."

"In other words, you don't want to let go of me."

"Yeah, I guess you're that valuable." Lelouch honestly told C.C.

For a moment the two of them were quiet until Lelouch broke the silence that enveloped them.

"You're still not wearing the choker I gave you." Lelouch remarked as his eyes fell upon the ruby gem of C.C.'s familiar choker.

"Disappointed?" C.C. asked him teasingly.

"Not really,"

"What a shame."

"Why is that?"

"It's my mission to constantly annoy you, seems like I failed."

"So, you aimed to disappoint me."

"I aim to disappoint you all the time, but I wouldn't trade this old thing for that choker of yours. This thing and I share a bond." C.C. told Lelouch as she brushed her fingers over the cold silver pendant.

"Well if one day I become as important as the person who gave you that choker, then by that time you will wear the choker I gave you."

"The question is will you become it?"

"I can become anything C.C.," Lelouch told C.C. confidently and C.C. plucked a few strands of green grass and tossed it at his face.

"You egocentric prince…" She told him quite amused and Lelouch just smiled back at her. Lelouch stood up and held out his hand towards her and C.C. took his hand gratefully and let him pull her off the ground.

"I'll be leaving now; I still need to buy Nunally a gift." Lelouch told C.C. as he prepared to leave.

"Wait, Lelouch."

"Yes?" Lelouch stopped and faced C.C. with quizzical eyes.

"I know it's my fault why you're first gift broke, I think it's time for me to repay you."

"Finally! You're actually going to help me." Lelouch told C.C. almost disbelievingly but they both knew he was just feeling sarcastic. C.C. arched an eyebrow at him…

"I always help you boya, I am you're accomplice after all."

"Okay, how will you help me?"

"Nunally is a simple girl and she loves you very much, I'm sure that whatever you give her she'll be happy. She'll appreciate it more though, if you made it yourself. See this Lelouch…"C.C. pointed at her choker.

"I see that all the time."

"One thing that never gets old is jewelry, women simply treasure it, what more if they're given by someone they love."

"I can't make Nunally a necklace if that's what you're suggesting."

"I know you can't, that's why I'm here."

**-(*-*)-_Seath Castle Gardens_-(*-*)-**

"And there you have it!" Nunally beamed as she showed them her newly folded paper crane.

"Wow, it's so pretty!"Euphie smiled as she picked up the paper crane and caressed it in her hands.

"A thousand of this for one wish huh, Shirley you should start folding now."Milly teased her auburn-haired friend. Shirley's emerald eyes pouted at them.

"Indeed, I'll need all the help I can get. Princess, teach us how to fold it again." Shirley begged the little girl and Nunally started folding again. As the four girls were having fun doing their little activity, Euphie's eye was caught by a certain red head who was walking down the stone path walk towards the next building.

"I'll be back." Euphie told the girls as handed Arthur to Sayako and followed Lady Stadtfeld.

**-(*-*)-_Seath Castle Arsenal _-(*-*)-**

"I want to teach you how to melt metal." C.C. told Lelouch as she grabbed and unsheathed an old and slightly rusty dagger from a drawer.

"Oh, and how did you learn all this?"

"I thought you knew that I studied these things instead of just reading romance novels. I actually learned things I'll be needing, it looks like you did not do the same." C.C. told him as she removed the gold bracelet from her wrist.

"Unlike you, I look more into political matters than trying to be a Jack of trades." Lelouch answered as a matter of fact.

"Quite fortunate that I am." C.C. replied as she opened a wooden door that led deeper inside the arsenal.

"So this is the black smith's haven, this is where the blacksmith does his craft. He melts metal in here, creates the tips of the arrows, swords, dagger, and also does repairs. This is where we'll start…" C.C. told Lelouch as she introduced him to the different tools found in cupboards and shelves. When they were abou to begin their lesson Lelouch told C.C.,

"I'm glad I have someone like you, thank you, C.C."

"It's nice having a prince indebted with me."

"A simple 'you're welcome' could have been nice."

C.C. just smirked at Lelouch and they started their lessons. C.C. taught him how to melt metal and gold using her own bracelet as an example for gold and the dagger for metal. Yet she also told him that there were shops in town where he can already buy jewelry materials and he'll just have to learn how to link the chains.

"I'm glad you're catching up well." C.C. told Lelouch in the middle of their activity

"I have always been the best student." Lelouch told her with a grin.

"No boya, I'm just a good teacher."

And so their mindless bickering begins again. Unknown to the two, that all the while someone was watching them.

"Good afternoon, Lady Stadtfeld." Kallen heard someone greet her and so she turned to gaze at her back where a pink haired girl with big purple orbs standing behind her.

"Good afternoon Duchess li Britannia." Kallen greeted her back.

"May I inquire why you're here?"

"Acquainting myself with the palace grounds, I was." Kallen replied her as she averted Euphie's eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Please excuse me." Kallen told Euphie as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Lady Stadtfeld, there are matters that I would like to discuss with you, if you'll allow me." Euphie called out and faced Kallen with determined eyes.

"Of course, we will after all be kinswoman soon."

"You see I would like to talk about my friend Lady Cecaniah Corabelle…"

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: Next chapter is Nunally's birthday and I would like to tell everyone that we've reached one third of this fifteen chaptered story… so thank you for inspiring me.**

**Not many people reviews anymore and I miss some of the friends that I made through this fic, I hope to hear from you all. **

**I'd like to think that it was because many reviewed on chapter 5 before and not because they don't like this fic anymore…**

**PS: someone requested for Kaguya to show up… who else wants her? (she's not part of the story frame but I guess I could add her)**

**Please review everyone!**


	7. Pink Ribbons

**AN: Guys I'm so sorry I took so long to post the computer had a virus and so all the files were deleted…so I had to type again.**

**I also cut three scenes from this chapter so it wouldn't reach nine thousand words. I'd like to thank all my kind readers who keep on supporting me.**

**All things left unsaid can be read at the next An section.**

**PS: Harenochi Natsu no Yume (This is the character song of Shirley I'm not a big fan of her but play this song once you get to Shirley's section in this chapter).**

**Oh…and Lelouch's going to kiss somebody in this chapter…read and find out who…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass.**

**This chapter is all about Love…**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

Chapter 7: Pink Ribbons

"You see I would like to talk about my friend Lady Cecaniah Corabelle." Euphie told Kallen with determined eyes; those royal purple orbs piercing through Kallen's blue irises.

"What about Lady Corabelle?" Kallen replied as she looked over her shoulder as if sensing a dust speck fell upon it. She did not know Cecaniah, and so she really couldn't care less. If this pink-haired duchess asked her anything she can simply brush it off.

"Well, do you believe in love Lady Stadtfeld?"

"It depends on your definition of love." Kallen told Euphie.

"As Lady Cecaniah's friend and the prince's cousin; I believe I have the right to ask you to please, leave these two be." Euphie bowed before Kallen and at the back of the mind she knew that C.C. does not feel the same way about her pursuit in her own love and would not support her in fighting for it, but still, that does not mean she wouldn't do this for C.C., she was not going to let love be beaten by arranged marriages.

"I'm afraid we aren't in a position to change anything. This union has been decided by four very powerful monarchs. There is nothing that we can do." Kallen informed Euphie. Ever since Kallen had agreed to this marriage she had promised to never show any real conviction. She is not at ease nor dissuaded by the idea of the arranged marriage.

"How about finding that person you'll love? Marrying and being happy with him?" Euphie suggested. She knew that her love ideals seemed meaningless to some but she hopes Kallen would understand her.

"Lady li Britannia, if I were concerned with my own happiness then that would be selfish of me." Kallen answered readily for she had her own reasons for marrying Lelouch.

"You deem love as selfishness? Yes, probably you are right, but isn't selfishness what makes us human? We have ambitions and desires, is it not selfishness that allows us to indulge ourselves to dream and to feed our happiness? Isn't love a desire? Isn't happiness a destination and we can only get there by being selfish?"

"I don't understand…"

"If we can understand everything at once then why do we read? Why do we learn and why do we wake up every day? There are things that we don't understand and every day we look for our own answers, but we can't do everything on our own, and that's why we have teachers. There's a certain someone for each of us that can teach us to understand those that we can't on our own. Doesn't desiring for a better world an act of selfishness? If we desire for a better world and do everything in our power to get it don't we become selfish?"

"I'm afraid I can't see your point. Selfishness and understanding what do they really mean?"

Euphie bowed at Kallen once again and Kallen stood there bewildered. When Euphie raise her head back up she had a smile on her face.

"Lady Stadtfeld, I wish you good luck!" I wish you'll find that person who'll make you understand what it means to be human. He'll tell you that it's okay to be selfish and what's more you can be selfish with him. When he comes you'll have a smile on your face because you'll be happy in love with him and he too you, so please… don't take Lelouch from C.C.!" Euphie begged once again and Kallen had to admit her determination and commitment to her friend was remarkable.

"You have a twisted sense of defining love duchess." Kallen told Euphie although it wasn't meant to be disrespectful, but it also didn't mean that she was surrendering Lelouch.

"Good day, I'll be leaving now…"Kallen curtsied before Euphie and prepared to leave.

"Kallen! Please…" Euphie called out and Kallen paid heed to her call and for a moment they stood there in the empty hallway and stared into each other's eyes intently, neither one surrendering but they both knew that in this game no one wins. Kallen turned to leave, thus leaving Euphie behind.

Euphie watched Kallen's silhouette fade in the background and she felt like crying. She wanted so much to succeed maybe it was because deep in her heart she wanted C.C. to do the same for her but…

"Ouch, C.C.! You didn't have to hit my head." Euphie heard Lelouch from the half-opened door and watched as the two continued on their task.

"Stubborn boy, I told you to modulate the heat, balance is essential." C.C. told Lelouch as she reduced the flame.

"But time is gold." Lelouch insisted and C.C. yanked his head once again.

"Patience boya, that's a virtue for you."

Euphie closed the door with a smile on her face._' Yes I am your best friend C.C. and I'll fold a thousand paper cranes to see you happy.' _Euphie thought before leaving the two alone.

-(*-*)-_Madame Beauxupree's Dress Shop_-(*-*)-

Nunally's Birthday (October 25 …)

"I do think blue is your color." Euphie commented as Milly showed off her ball gown for tonight's event. The three girls, Shirley, Euphie and C.C. were sitting on red leather cushioned chairs and staring at Milly who was flaunting her blue ball gown before them.

Milly was on top and elevated platform, behind her were stationed three floor length mirrors that allowed the girls to see her bare back and the gown's intricate designs made from gold, blue, silver and pink threads that created classy designs.

"Of course, it matches my eyes." Milly told them as she turned to gaze at herself from the mirrors.

"I heard Lady Stadtfeld is going to wear purple, how will I ever catch Lelouch's eye?" Doubt was clear on Shirley's face for she was feeling quite forlorn at the moment.

"I guess it is only fitting she is noble by birth and soon our queen." C.C. told them as she flipped to the next page of her book and continued reading.

"Excuse me ladies, but it is time for Lady Shirley's fitting." Madame Beauxupree announced to the group and the timid orange haired girl obediently proceeded inside a fitting room where a mannequin stood wearing a pink ball gown sown with golden threads. Two seamstresses were also inside to assist Shirley in dressing. Shirley closed the door behind her and the three girls were alone in the room.

"C.C., you sound so cold." Euphie told her friend.

"C.C.'s right though, the wedding will go on." Milly told Euphie as she turned her back from the mirrors and two seamstresses helped her undress.

"But I know Lelouch, he's stubborn and no one can force him to do things he doesn't want. He's terribly bright that he can escape every dilemma. Lelouch isn't okay with this; no one's ever okay with arranged marriages." Euphie was sure Lelouch does not like to be forced into doing things he does not want.

"He's not against his marriage." C.C. told Euphie as if it was no big deal and reached out for a goblet of light wine and drank some of it.

"It's true Euphie, as a matter of fact, he already tasked me to buy an engagement ring, and they've only known each other for a week." Milly pointed out as she wore her red dress back on.

"I can't believe it! He doesn't love her." Euphie once again insisted.

"He doesn't have to, believe me Euphie, he's thought of this more than you have, so let us leave him be." C.C. told Euphie.

"Lelouch is one of those persons who believe anything and everything can be learned. He's doing he's best to teach himself to at least find his future bride attractive just to make things easier. Besides, he's only doing this so Nunally doesn't have to marry the prince of France." Milly added as she sat down beside them.

Euphie sighed in defeat, yet her purple orbs fell upon C.C. who still continued on her reading stopping only to pop a strawberry in her mouth.

"So what do you ladies think?" Shirley asked the group as she emerged from the fitting room wearing her pink ball gown.

"The color suits you."C.C. complimented Shirley.

"You look pretty in it." Milly gave Shirley two thumbs up.

"Thank you. Euphie aren't you going to fit your white gown on?" Shirley asked Euphie.

"No need, come let us go eat." Euphie assured Shirley and the four girls left to eat lunch at a pizzeria.

-(*-*)-_Britannia's Sea Port_-(*-*)-

"Suza-kun!" A bubbly young lady ran from the ship's deck, down the ramp and towards the port where a seemingly tall brunette waited for her.

"Kaguya-chan…"Suzaku greeted his cousin.

"How's my future husband Lelouch?"

"Still as stubborn as ever." Suzaku told Kaguya.

"Well then, I can't keep Lelouch waiting." The two boarded a carriage and left for tonight's event.

-(*-*)-_Imperial Palace _-(*-*)-

Goblets clicking, pipes smoking, perfumes drifting in the atmosphere, and mindless chattering of conceited nobles echoed; it was a typical aristocratic gathering. The nobles were all playing a game; pulling out their best cards of jewels, painting their lips with hypocrisy, wearing their best clothes on their shoulders, and putting their best foot forward for the other is stepping on yours. If not for the food C.C. wouldn't be here.

"C.C., are you alright?" Euphie asked her friend who seemed to be in deep thought since their arrival.

"No," C.C. replied as she watched the figures gliding on the dance floor. Young ladies and gentlemen flirt with each other through dancing for only two reasons; to either satisfy their romantic fantasies or to climb up a better social status…disgusting.

"Why don't you dance and have fun?" Euphie suggested and C.C. declined her offer.

"I'm hungry…" C.C. was trying to leave to search for her beloved pizza when she was greeted by a young man with a pair of distinguished green eyes.

"Suzaku!" C.C. heard Euphie exclaim from behind her.

"Duchess Euphemia, Lady C.C., fine evening isn't it?" Suzaku told them cheerfully.

"My feet are hurting, my head is throbbing, I feel like puking and I haven't even danced yet…you tell me if I'm having a fine evening." C.C. told him with a certain aloofness her acquaintances know her for.

"Hush C.C., don't be rude."Euphie reprimanded C.C.

"I apologize for ruining your evening…"Suzaku told the ladies and bowed before them.

"Suza-kun?" A young girl slowly approached the group.

"Allow me to introduce you to my cousin; Lady Kaguya Sumeragi. Kaguya, these are Duchess Euphemia and Lady C.C." Kaguya bowed at the two girls and as she did so C.C. eyed the girl curiously.

Kaguya's raven locks were tied by red ribbons and held in placed by golden combs with Sakura flowers and petals on it. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue kimono with Sakura prints and white butterflies danced along her skirts and a red belt accentuated her waist. C.C. also noticed the red cloth embedded on her kimono's collar.

"Are you a maiko? The red cloth of your collar suggests it." C.C. asked Kaguya.

"Well noticed Lady C.C., but I'm not a maiko. Black dress; are you in mourning?" Kaguya inquired and C.C. heard Euphie suppressed a laugh and Suzaku looked sideways clearly he was avoiding C.C.'s eyes.

"I guess that's why I'm always wearing black." C.C. told Kaguya, for some reason she liked the girl.

"I was wondering if Duchess Euphemia would like to dance with me?" Suzaku blurted out to the group and Euphie had a certain glint in her eyes that C.C. detested, but C.C. knew that there is nothing she can do about it, for tonight.

"It'll be my pleasure, Lord Kururugi." Euphie replied with a curtsey and gladly offered her hand to Suzaku who gratefully took it and he led the two of them on the dance floor to await the next dance.

"Excuse me Lady Kaguya." C.C. excused herself for she felt hunger crept at her side and she needed to satiate it.

"Lady C.C., can I ask you something… are you Lelouch's…lover?" Kaguya bravely asked her without flinching but her face was sincere and calm as if she was use to smile than to frown. C.C. had spent most her life surrounded by innocent girls like her and she could sense Kaguya's true feelings.

"Lover? Don't you mean mistress? But, that's not what you truly want to ask me, now is it?"

"I dream of love like every other girl, I'm afraid of losing Lelouch for I might never fall in love again…do you love him?"

"Love? I don't even know what that word means. If you do find out if you still love him, rest assured that I am not your foe." C.C. assured Kaguya, and as if on cue the trumpets begun sounding and the orchestra stopped playing. The nobles stepped aside as the doors opened for the arrival of his and her royal majesties and his and her royal highnesses.

The King walked in wearing red dress robes with white, blue, and gold linings. He wore his royal family crest next to his heart and a ruby ring on his finger. A silver sword was on his hip and a golden cape draped from his shoulders and freely trailed behind him. His purple orbs were casted through the hall as if seeing something that wasn't there and ignoring his world here.

Opposed to her husband, Queen Marianne was all smiles and her white gloved hands circled around the king's arm. Her hair was done in an up do manner and white pearls accentuated with rubies circled her raven locks. She was wearing a deep blue ball gown and her neck was draped with pearl necklaces and rubies.

Princess Nunally closely followed suit. Her chin was held high but her eyes didn't betray her true emotion which is nervousness, she never was one who liked lavish parties. She was dressed in a pink ball gown and her hair was worn loose with pink and white roses burnishing her brunette hair.

Lelouch entered the room with Lady Stadtfeld in his arms. He was dressed in black dress robes. He looked dashing but ever so stoic for he did not seem to be delighted to be here. Lady Kallen looked absolutely stunning in her purple gown which suited her perfectly and flaunted her seemingly voluptuous figure. Once again, everyone was reminded that she would soon be their queen.

"Goodbye, Lady Kaguya." C.C. excused herself as she ventured on to look for her pizza.

-(*-*)-_Imperial Palace's Balcony _-(*-*)-

"It's depressing he didn't even talk to me…" Shirley whispered to the passing wind. She was in the balcony area and it had been a couple of hours since Lelouch arrived and all he did was dance with Kallen or his sister. She had danced a few dances in attempt to distract herself but it was useless all she thought about was how Lelouch could possibly ignore her. Milly tried to console her by stating that Lelouch didn't really like dancing and was only forced to do so but still…

Shirley heard footsteps from behind her and saw C.C. emerging from the party carrying a pizza platter and eating pizza.

"Good evening Shirley," C.C. greeted her between bites but didn't even pause to hear her reply instead she continued on her way and walked down the balcony's stairs and walked beneath the moonlight very alone yet serene.

Shirley gazed at the slowly fleeting lime haired girl who was Lelouch's mistress. Throughout the week Shirley observed that C.C. usually kept to herself and ignored the affairs of the others. She emitted an aura of secrecy, she was very reserved and yet she had always been indifferent since they were young. And so Shirley wondered why Lelouch chose her…

Shirley let out a heavy sigh and wondered…did somehow being invisible make you stand out? Does somehow avoiding prying eyes evoked more admirers? Perhaps mysteriousness has always been alluring.

Shirley heard running footsteps from behind her and saw Lelouch panting heavily.

"Lelouch?"Shirley exclaimed as she saw the prince leaning by the doorway and trying to catch his breath.

"Hi Shirley, have you seen C.C.?" Lelouch asked her.

"Uhm yes, she went to the gardens." Shirley told him as she sadly gazed down her feet.

"Thanks."Lelouch took a heavy breath in as he prepared himself for another run when Shirley stopped him.

"Lelouch…"

"Yes Shirley?"

"Could you stay here instead?" Shirley's orange hair fell over her evergreen eyes and she looked so alone at that moment that Lelouch decided to stay with her.

"What's wrong Shirley?"

"Have you ever been in love Lelouch?"

"Yes, I love Nunally, I love my country…"

"Not that love." Shirley told Lelouch with a faint giggle escaping from her lips. Lelouch looked at her he thought that after all these years she had given up and hopefully forgotten.

"Maybe when I was little." Lelouch admitted.

"I guess I know that story…" Shirley told him with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"When I was little my sister was the world to me. She was sweet, gentle and innocent everything that I'm not and I love her for it. I fell in love with Euphie for hey had the same gentle quality, but Euphie told me that I did not know what love was and that I only saw her as another sister and I realized she was right, then I met you…" Lelouch felt remorse and guilt creeping in him and Shirley hid her teary eyes.

"You told me you loved me Lelouch."

"I'm sorry Shirley I was young, I thought…I'm sorry."

"I waited for you and yet it seemed you've forgotten the summer we've spent together. You didn't even send me a letter. And you… you have been my…how could you Lulu? I know we were young then but I…I don't know how to make it stop." Shirley had started pounding her fist against Lelouch's chest and Lelouch just let her beat him for he knew he deserved it.

Shirley collapsed on her knees and buried her face in her palms and tried to catch her tears. Lelouch knelt beside her and tucked a few strands of orange hair behind her ears.

Shirley; he was her first love and Lelouch thought he loved her…

"I'm sorry." Lelouch wanted to ask her for atonement but he knew he had hurt her. He handed her his handkerchief and Shirley took it and wiped her tears.

"I can't stay mad at you for long…" Lelouch enveloped her in a hug and Shirley cried in his arms. Lelouch patiently waited for her sobbing to cease and when she did, he helped her get back on her feet. After he did, he could feel the dampness of his tear stained dress robes sinking into his skin.

"I know I'm asking too much, but please forget about me. I don't deserve your love Shirley." Lelouch told Shirley and she smiled at him despite her tear stained eyes.

"You'll always be my first love, even if I lived in another world or in another time, I'd still fall for you…"Shirley looked at his face and then casted her eyes towards the night sky where the stars were brightly shinning on them.

"You know, I wished for you to love me every night from the stars and yet I never saw a falling star that could grant my wish. I wished for you love me from every paper crane that I folded and yet it seemed a thousand is not enough. I can't make you love me back, so Lelouch…will you kiss me? Shirley asked him as she looked back upon his face.

"I have always wanted you to be my first kiss, I promise that this is goodbye…"Shirley's face was solemn. There was no anger there just a longing for a moment to have a taste of that ending to her love story that never was.

Lelouch slowly approached her and closed the space between them. Shirley closed her eyes preventing her tears from spilling again. She held her chin up longingly and he peered down her beautiful face. He bent down, grabbed her neck and kissed her.

It was soft, deep and a passionate kiss; a kiss that'll likely transcend between two lovers. Lelouch circled his arms around Shirley's waist and pulled her closer to deepen their kiss. He was trying to comfort them both. Beneath the stars he wished that the kiss was perfect so that he could repay all her love wasted on him. In the end the kiss was for him…

It was sweet, beautiful and perfect but it was not real.

When it ended Lelouch could taste the bittersweet flavor lingering at the back of his throat. Shirley stilled had her eyes closed; savoring the remnant of his kiss before its taste could be forgotten. When she opened her eyes she already had a smile on her face.

"Thank you Lelouch. I'll always love you, but I have to let you go so…goodbye." Shirley curtsied and returned his handkerchief to him. She left without even waiting for his goodbye.

Lelouch wanted to tell her something, he wanted to ask forgiveness again, but it was irrelevant, for it was over, it was done. He turned to gaze back on the stars that had bear witness to his sins.

Shirley had been his first love; and yet he never loved her. If only he wasn't so naïve back when he was younger, then maybe Shirley wouldn't have loved him.

"Goodbye…Shirley." Lelouch whispered to the midnight breeze and he hope it carried his remorse with it.

Unknown to the miserable prince that all along a green haired witch who was sitting on a stone bench had seen the scene all along. C.C. wiped the corners of her mouth as soon as she finished the last slice of pizza.

"A kiss in exchange for rejection…quite fitting, isn't it Lelouch?"C.C. stood up and left the silver platter behind.

-(*-*)-_Castle of Seath _-(*-*)-

(the next day)

"Alright, the pizzas go there, the chocolate pudding here and please return the prunes to the kitchen. Place a watermelon on each of the tables at the side, thank you…"Milly instructed the maids and the butlers for she was organizing the ballroom for Nunally's post birthday party.

"Kaguya, your game is going to be so much fun!"Milly told Kaguya who was helping her in decorating the room.

"Look! Euphie and C.C. are arriving." Kaguya pointed her index finger out the window and Milly saw the 'li Britannia' carriage arriving.

"I tell you Suzaku, this is the worst gift I'll be giving her." Lelouch told his friend as they entered the room.

"Good morning!" Kaguya and Milly greeted them in unison.

"Good morning." The boys replied in unison as well.

"Nunally will love it, Lelouch." Suzaku told Lelouch.

"It looks unexceptional." Lelouch grunted, clearly he was displeased with his gift for Nunally.

"Well it is sincere…"Suzaku assured Lelouch.

"Good morning everyone! Oh, Lulu you owe me a dance." Shirley burst inside the room carrying a blue box and placed it on top a table reserved for Nunally's gift.

"Good morning," Kallen greeted them shyly. She's mostly a mystery to them; they rarely see her for she's always confined in her room. They placed her gift on top the table as well.

"Good morning Shirley and Kallen!" Milly greeted the two girls.

"Kallen, is it okay for me to dance with Shirley later?" Lelouch asked Kallen.

"Of course, it is just a dance." Kallen obliged and Lelouch faked a pout.

"Lelouch, must be thinking you'd refuse, that way he'll have an excuse to not dance. Right, Lulu?" Shirley playfully teased Lelouch. Shirley seemed happier now that they are just friends.

"Why you read my mind Shirley, fine I'll dance with you." Lelouch told her and Shirley hugged him.

"Shirley, you must know he's a terrible dancer." Suzaku told Shirley and Lelouch glared at him.

Euphie and C.C. walked in the room carrying their gifts with them. They placed their gifts on the table before approaching the group.

"It seems like everyone's having fun!" Euphie greeted the group.

"Enjoying without the celebrant? That's new." C.C. remarked.

"Well, this is a surprise, Nunally's supposed to come in last." Lelouch pointed out.

"Oh, a surprise? You do know that this is an open secret." C.C. answered.

"Hush C.C., don't worry Lelouch Nunally's going to love this." Euphie reassured whilst glaring at C.C.

"Without being surprised." C.C. painfully added.

"Oh good, everyone's here." Nunally entered with Sayako, she looked absolutely thrilled to see everyone but there was not a trace of surprise in her eyes. In other words, she was expecting them.

C.C. shot Lelouch an _'I told you so'_ look and Lelouch rolled his eyes at her.

"Happy Birthday Nuna-chan!" Kaguya enclosed Nunally in a hug which Nunally happily returned. Everyone followed suit and greeted Nunally.

"Kaguya and Nunally seem to be good friends." Lelouch told Suzaku.

"They had fun last night." Suzaku replied as he took a goblet of light wine that was served to them by a butler.

C.C. was busy scourging the tables and stealing slices of pizza while Kallen quietly stood at the corner.

"Boom!"

Everyone was startled by the booming sound of a gong, the culprit; Lady Milly Ashford, she was proudly holding the baton as if it was a scepter.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we will now commence princess Nunally's post-birthday party. We'll start off by having a watermelon eating contest. Now everyone is required to join the fun, even me, except for dear sweet Nunally who will be our judge. So Lelouch you have to join…Lady Kaguya please."

"Hai!" Kaguya saluted and brought a porcelain bowl with red strings in it.

"The mechanics of this game is simple; everyone must get a red string from bowl. Now that red thread extends to two people. Now those two will have to team up. See that slices of watermelon on each table at the side, you and your partner will have to eat that watermelon without using your hands. The winning team will get these two beautiful pearl necklaces which Lady Kaguya sponsored…now everyone please come in front." Milly finished her speech with a wink.

Kaguya and Shirley rushed forward and grabbed an end of the red threads that were placed around the edge of the bowl. Euphie dragged C.C. with her. C.C. stationed herself beside Kaguya and Euphie was beside Shirley.

"Lady C.C., if you ever pick Lelouch will you give him to me?" Kaguya asked C.C.

"If I get him." C.C. replied. Kallen stood beside C.C., Suzaku was beside Euphie, Lelouch was between Kallen and Shirley and Milly was between Suzaku and Kaguya.

"Ready, Set, Pick!" Nunally announced and everyone pulled their strings from the bowl.

As soon as everyone pulled the two meter strings from the bowl, everyone was aware who their partners were.

"Yay! I get Milly."Shirley went over Milly's side and the two girls were happily hugging one another.

Suzaku approached Euphie.

"I didn't get Lelouch." Kaguya sulked as she stared at the red thread that connected Kallen and her.

"Everyone's paired up." Kallen looked at the pairs and two distinguished faces were missing, which only means…

Lelouch and C.C. have not left their places and did not bother to pull their strings.

"Why didn't you pull the thread C.C.?" Lelouch asked the green haired girl.

"Why didn't you pull yours?" C.C. retorted back.

"Kaguya, I promised didn't I?" C.C. told Kaguya and the girl beamed at her.

"Arigato C.C.-san, but you get to team up with Lady Stadtfeld." Kaguya told C.C. and Kallen approached the two of them.

"Don't you think it'll be more appropriate if Lelouch and I were to team up Lady C.C.?" Kallen told the two girls.

"Sorry lady Stadtfeld but I promised Kaguya first." C.C. replied.

"Why do you speak as if I'm some sort of merchandise to trade?" Lelouch told the three girls who were bartering him on the spot, now, doesn't that seem offending?

"Shut up boya, no one's asking for your opinion." C.C. told Lelouch.

"Ready?" Nunally asked everyone and C.C. saw Euphie and Suzaku together; now that isn't right.

"Kaguya, Lelouch's yours." C.C. declared with finality and approached Euphie and Suzaku.

"Euphie, I want to switch partners with you." C.C. told Euphie as she pushed her aside and took her place opposite Suzaku.

"But C.C., oh, I get it." Euphie glanced at Kallen whom she realized was C.C.'s partner. She guessed that maybe C.C. was not comfortable with Kallen.

"Sorry Suzaku, I'll have to team up with Kallen." Euphie apologized sincerely and Suzaku just watched her leave.

"Don't look like that Suzaku." C.C. teased Suzaku as a small smirk crept on her face.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" Euphie asked Kallen as she positioned herself opposite her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kallen brushed Euphie's comment off.

"Everyone, ready get set, go!"Nunally announced and Shirley and Milly started burying their faces and ate their way through their watermelon. Euphie and Kallen were carefully eating their watermelon for they were engage in a silent conversation that passed between them. Lelouch was also eating the watermelon so that he can make his sister proud but he was growing quite uncomfortable with Kaguya who was staring quite weirdly at him.

Suzaku and C.C. were neck to neck with Shirley and Milly who were winning the race the only problem is it was only Suzaku who was eating the watermelon.

"C.C., why don't you help Suzaku?" Lelouch told C.C. for he felt completely cheated that she wasn't getting her face dirty.

"I'm saving my appetite, besides; Suzaku's determined to win the necklace for Euphie." C.C. replied and Suzaku choke on a seed and begun coughing.

"C.C.! Look what you've done." Euphie told C.C. as she left her placed and rushed towards Suzaku's side. Kaguya, Lelouch and Kallen stopped eating because of the commotion.

"That's not my fault now is it?" C.C. shrugged.

"We win!" Milly and Shirley begun dancing for joy their faces have watermelon stains on them and Nunally handed them both white linens to wipe their faces with.

"Congratulations Milly and Shirley you won!"Nunally congratulated the two girls and handed them their prizes and Suzaku finally stopped choking.

"Now everyone we should not fight instead just enjoy Nunally's birthday." Kaguya told everyone and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Boom!" Milly sounded the gong and everyone looked at her attentively.

"It's now time for the presents!" Milly declared and grabbed her presents. She handed her gift to Nunally and Nunally slowly opened the blue box and found a leather case inside it, she opened it with a click and slowly removed the object from inside it.

"It's a golden whistle!" Nunally played with the long whistle which was studded with jewels and was dangling from a golden chain, she brought the whistle to her lips and slowly blew from it.

"It's beautiful Milly, thank you." Nunally thanked Milly and place the object back inside its leather case.

"It's great to get everyone's attention if a gong is too much." Milly replied.

"It's my turn!" Kaguya rushed forward and handed Nunally a red silken pouch. Nunally dig inside the pouch and uncovered two necklaces with oddly shaped pendants of black and white, but the symbols of the pendant looked familiar.

"That's the yin and yang; they symbolize balance. My friend empress Tianzi of China gave them to me. I hope you like it."

"Thank you Kaguya." Nunally thanked Kaguya sincerely.

"Me next!" Shirley handed Kaguya her present and Nunally opened it with delicate hands and a doll greeted her.

"It's a doll custom made to look like you. I hope you don't find it queer." Shirley told Nunally and Nunally cradled the doll in her arms.

"She's beautiful, don't we look alike?" Nunally held the doll high enough for everyone to see.

"Here's my gift Nunally."Euphie handed Nunally her gift and when Nunally opened the box she saw a crystal like stone with an insect inside of it.

"What is this Euphie?" Nunally curiously asked.

"It's called amber; Cornelia sent it to me. They found it in one of Lord Guilford's mines. I thought it was beautiful."

"Euphie it's beautiful! Thank you." Nunally thanked Euphie sincerely and then it was Suzaku's turn to present his gift. Suzaku approached Nunally carrying a bamboo chest and offered it to Nunally.

"May you accept my gift princess Nunally. I know you are a gentle person quite opposite to your brother…"Suzaku casted Lelouch a mocking grin before continuing on his speech. "…which is why I believe you need these." Suzaku finished and when Nunally opened the bamboo chest she found a pair of platinum kunais.

"It's beautiful, but I don't know how to use these."

"Don't worry Nunally, I'll teach you." Suzaku promised Nunally.

"Princess Nunally allow me to present to you my most humble gift." Kallen formally addressed Nunally and Nunally opened her gift and found a pair of butterfly shaped emerald combs.

"The queen of France thought a princess like you will be suited to wear these. So I hope you'll wear it."

"It's stunning, I'll definitely wear it." Nunally promised Kallen and to show her sincerity she tucked one of the emerald combs between her brunette curls.

It was now C.C.'s turn to present Nunally her gift. "I would like to tell you Nunally that this gift is not from me it's from your brother, he only asked me to design it…" C.C. told Nunally and handed her the white box, Nunally untied its pink ribbons and pulled out the red kimono with golden embroidery at its back.

A butterfly was fluttering on top a half-bloomed rose and they were inside a heart and outside the heart at the bottom right corner was a crane.

"I know it is simple. To me you're a rose; not yet in full bloom but as sweet and delicate as one. You're a butterfly that breathed life into everything that you do or touch and you have a big and gentle heart. You have a wish that should be granted. So…that's all."Nunally hugged C.C. tightly and the red kimono was pressed between them.

"Thank you C.C., you have such delicate hands." Nunally told C.C. and C.C. stepped aside as it was now Lelouch's turn to present his gift.

Lelouch knelt in front of his sister and handed her a small box tied with pink ribbons.

"Nunally it's not as grand as my other gifts before but I made it myself…well C.C. did teach me." Lelouch told Nunally and Nunally caressed the heart locket which was Lelouch's gift to her.

"It's the best gift you have ever given me Lelouch. I'll always have you in my heart." Nunally hugged her brother as warm tears slowly slid down the sides of her face.

"No Nunally, you have mine." Lelouch brushed his thumb against his sister's cheek to wipe her tears away,

"Aye, but I won't always be your only girl. Come C.C.," Nunally called C.C. and C.C. reluctantly stood beside Lelouch.

Nunally held her brother's hand and she offered her free hand to C.C. which C.C. took. Nunally placed C.C.'s hand on top of Lelouch's and tied both their hands with pink ribbons.

"You two helped each other to give me beautiful gifts. I know that with each other you have found a comrade, a partner and a friend, I hope you'll always be there for one another." Nunally smiled at the two of them before letting go of their hands, C.C. and Lelouch stared awkwardly at the pink bow tied between their wrists.

"Happy Birthday Nunally!" Everyone greeted the princess once again.

-(*-*)-_Somewhere _-(*-*)-

"May I remind all of you that our mission is not to assassinate the prince."

"But don't you think it'll send the message if we kill Britannia's prince?"

"Shut up you knucklehead!"

"The attack on him is only a test if he could survive an assassination attack."

"But we will not kill him, not yet. Prince Lelouch vi Britannia will just have to wait."

-(*-*)-_Seath Castle _-(*-*)-

C.C. sat on top a marbled railing of the veranda with an almost empty pizza platter beside her. Her left hand was tied with a pink ribbon as she uses the other to feed herself.

Her golden orbs gazed past through the French doors and saw everyone happily celebrating Nunally's birthday. A scent of balsam mixing with the aroma of pizza drifted around her; they had some sort soothing effect on her.

Everyone looked so happy and carefree; they were enjoying each other's company and were just having fun. They seemed like a vibrant painting coming to life. They were beautiful but like a painting they're so far away and she could only stare at them just like this; for their world is not hers.

"All alone?" Lelouch approached C.C. carrying a goblet of light wine between his fingers and looking rather smug in his white robes; it really made his dark features stand out.

"Who says I'm all alone I have pizza with me." C.C. replied and finished a slice of pizza in one bite.

"Why aren't you joining the party?"

"Is this your way of striking a conversation with me?' C.C. teased and the prince sighed in defeat.

"I am a curious man." Lelouch told her before taking a sip from his half-empty goblet.

"Speaking of curiosity, I know what happened last night." C.C. gave Lelouch an all-knowing smirk and Lelouch stared at her quite knowingly of what she was implying.

"Lelouch you owe me a dance." Shirley commanded Lelouch and she started to grab his arm.

"Excuse us C.C.," Lelouch told C.C. and placed his goblet beside her silver platter.

"Am I your mother boya?" C.C. gave Lelouch a coquettish smile before Lelouch was completely dragged to the dance floor by Shirley. C.C. stared at the two who were happily dancing alongside each other. They looked so beautiful together and a sense of nostalgia crept at her side and she was reminded of that day…

-(*-*)-_Seath Castle 7 years ago_-(*-*)-

(C.C.'s flash back)

"Ouch C.C.! You bit my lip." Lelouch complained as he touched his num lower lip which C.C. had mercilessly bitten.

"If you hadn't eaten my chocolate in the first place then I wouldn't have used such drastic measures."

"You witch!" Lelouch glared at C.C., he was so annoyed with this witch.

"Lelouch! Lelouch…" The two of them heard a girl's voice call for Lelouch. It was Shirley's voice; she was Milly's best friend and they were staying in the Seath Castle for the summer.

"C.C. hide! I don't want her to see you." Lelouch told C.C., but C.C. curled up on the dirt, brought her knees up beneath her chin and stared at her chipped nails in indifference instead.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you telling me to hide? You know you can't threaten me Lelouch so if you really want me to hide, bribe me."

"Fine, if I give you what you want you'll get lost."

"I want ten boxes of chocolates."

"Five."

"Twelve."

"Seven, and that's not how you bargain." Lelouch complained.

"Fifteen." C.C. insisted.

"Lelouch…" Shirley's voice echoed once again.

"Fine now go!" Lelouch finally gave up.

"See that wasn't so hard." C.C. told Lelouch before she disappeared behind the bushes.

C.C. leaned against a rose bush before she peeked from behind it. She saw the orange haired girl slowly approached Lelouch.

"Oh, hi Shirley." Lelouch's voice squeaked in nervousness for he feared that Shirley might discover C.C.

"I've been looking for you Lelouch, come let us dance." Shirley happily smiled at Lelouch her smile held so much innocence and sincerity; it was the kind of smile that Lelouch could never have painted on his face.

He gladly let her grab his hand and drag him in a little childish dance of joy and laughter. They were twirling under the trees as leaves and flower petals fell upon them adding more beauty to such a magical moment.

At the time C.C. already guessed it would not last for a beautiful dream always had to end… but even for a little while he knew…

How it felt like…

-(*-*)-_End of Flashback _-(*-*)-

C.C. continued to watch the two danced gracefully. They fit together like yin and yang and in a perfect world they might be meant to be. But the world is not perfect.

"Congratulations Shirley, even for just awhile you made the demon prince fall in love…"

C.C. wondered…_Love_?

What is it really?

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

AN: So this story might be on hiatus…

Reasons: -not many people review anymore

-I'm approaching my senior year (I know its summer time for some people but in our country classes start on June) which means that getting into good colleges is my priority.

-next I want to write another fanfic.

I might still continue Silver Thread if even at least half of the people who placed me on their alert list would still like to read this story…but I might not be able to update regularly because of school.

PS: next chapter is a carefree chapter about everyone having fun with a twist in the end…

I would like to thank those people who reviewed and I appreciate unsigned reviews but if you have questions please sign-in your account so that I can message you.

Love lots and please review.


	8. White Handkerchief

**AN: Can you believe it? I finally updated!**

**Yes people I'm still alive…but I'll have you know that I almost died on December 16 and 17. There was a typhoon that struck my hometown on the 16****th**** and a flood had claimed hundreds of lives by the 17****th****, my Christmas was okay but if you lived in my city there is just sadness everywhere…**

**I'm so sorry and yes I am giving you permission to reprimand me for my lateness! I had decided to update it on Sept. 22, which is its first anniv here but decided against it…for I haven't written even a single sentence**

**I hope this will do as a Christmas present even if its already past Christmas and almost new year….**

**I'm quite afraid that I have lost my touch in writing for I'll have you know that for six months I have completely stopped writing…(Further excuses, and begging for reviews will be found at the bottom).**

**I love Silver Thread for it is only my most successful fanfic( although my personal favourite had always been December Snow)and I am still willing to finish it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**Chapter 8: White Handkerchief**

C.C. rolled over her soft white covers and glanced at her bedside clock which was on top her wooden nightstand. Yawning slightly, she noted that it was too early for her to be awake, it was still seven in the morning and here she was lying on her bed clearly wide awake when this was a perfect opportunity for her to sleep in. C.C. started to debate with herself on why on earth she was even awake at this hour. She decided there was no turning back now and grabbed her summoning bell and gave it a shake.

She knew her valet would be startled for she never wakes up this early, but she was hungry and an opportunity to have breakfast instead of brunch was thoroughly inviting. C.C. sat on the edge of her bed when not a moment too soon both her doors flew wide open. C.C. thought that it was just her valet and didn't even bother to look up.

"Mmh… Well you're fast. I would like some eggs, toasts, bacons, and some chocolate…" C.C. continued on as she begun to open her dresser to search for her misplaced brush. She tried to remember where she had last put it. Really, was she this disorganize that she manages to always loose her things when they are in fact left in the confines of her room. How bothersome this whole ordeal is!

"C.C., we need to talk…" With the familiarity of that feminine voice C.C. could not be more mistaken that it was not her valet to whom she was speaking with. She turned to cast her golden eyes upon her uninvited visitor.

"Oh, Euphie it's only you…did I miss breakfast?" C.C. asked casually, and she knew that she practically asked a rhetorical question but for the sake of small talk she let it slide off the tip of her tongue.

"Yes you have…it was over about half an hour ago, and it was rather…eventful." Euphie had informed her when there came a knocking from her door.

"Lady C.C., you called?" The small voice of her valet echoed from outside her door and C.C. replied…

"Yes, I called. Breakfast in bed would be wonderful, eggs, toasts, bacons…" But C.C. wasn't able to finish her sentence for Euphie opened the door to look rather seriously at the valet. Her violet eyes held such a high intensity that with a single piercing glance it told the valet that she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Your lady will eat breakfast later…" Euphie had informed her. The valet, without second guessing curtsied and did as she was told. C.C. pouted and instead let herself fall back to her soft mattress with a soft 'thud' and begun to stare at her long nails which obviously needed a decent trimming. It was quite plain to see that Euphie was now in her serious mode, and C.C. never did look forward to her serious modes, it was just no fun at all.

"So…care to explain why you denied me my breakfast? It's seems completely unfair since you already had your fill…" C.C. replied indifferently as she continued to stare at her nails as if she was more interested at them than at Euphie, which was in fact…true.

"Oh, come on C.C., you nearly always miss breakfast, you just sleep during that time and by the time you wake up its already noon and starting from noon up until dinner all you ever do is eat." Euphie stated and C.C. only shrugged but replied...

"So…what is it?"

Euphie begun pulling an envelope out of her silken robes and threw it on C.C.'s bed. The envelope's contents spilled out of it and a few portraits and a letter was revealed. C.C. was forced to deviate her attention from her nails towards the envelope. Curiously, C.C. rolled over to her belly and reached out for a painted portrait of a young man with golden locks, blue irises and a charming loop sided grin.

"I'm guessing this is the cause of your rather foul mood. Isn't he usually the typical prince charming those novels of yours describes him as?" C.C. commented as she now let the painted portrait drop back to her soft mattresses knowing who the person was.

"He is…but that's not the point. I don't know him, and I do know that I don't have the right to judge his character since as I've said he's a stranger to me but that's just the problem. I don't know him enough to be friends with him, let alone marry him. C.C., I can't do it, and he's going to arrive here pretty soon. What am I to do?" Euphie told her it was clear on her face that she wasn't even going to give herself and Duke Weinberge's son a chance.

"You do know that most ladies thrown at the marriage market would leap at this young man without even knowing his sizeable fortune and just basing their judgement on this painted portrait of him. Wow, Euphie some would actually consider you fortunate…and here you are moping about it." C.C. commented as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and that she should be grateful.

"I'm not like most girls C.C.! I don't intend to marry for the reasons of practicality or convenience. If you find him attractive and why don't you trade places with me."

"I find this repetitive conversation of your absurd romantic views quite tedious and frankly speaking I was not arranged for him. And I, unlike you, can live in perfect solitude…"

"Why aren't you ever on my side when this topic comes around?"

"Because Euphie, we have different views. Yours are ridiculous and mine are sensible…those two simply don't meet at the same context."

"Oh, so what do you suggest…" Euphie said clearly fuming now with suppressed anger. Here she was expecting to be comforted by her presumably best friend and C.C. was telling her how irrational she was being. Was marriage only a matter of convenience? And most importantly she wasn't a shallow romantic. Is she?

"I suggest you let me eat…" C.C. replied nonchalantly.

"You know what, I have the perfect plan to get my thoughts out of this thing…"Euphie replied instead as she begun to smirk, and C.C. only reminded…

"But I'm not going anywhere with an empty stomach…"

**-(*-*)-_Seath Castle _-(*-*)-**

"Suzaku! We're leaving." Kaguya informed her green eyed cousin as she descended from the marble tiled staircase and was fidgeting over her white laced gloves and was hurriedly pulling it up on her hands.

"Leaving…where?" Suzaku was dressed in a white tunic tucked inside his leather trousers and was wearing brown ridding boots. He had just gone on his morning exercise which was ridding and he did go into town for a small errand from Lelouch. When he arrived at the stables to return his horse a stable boy had informed him that his cousin had requested for a coach to take her to town.

"Oh, Shirley and Milly are taking me around town. You know I'll be leaving soon. I was thinking of buying presents and souvenirs for everyone. Milly tells me that there are a lot of wonderful shops here that sell wonderfully made little trinkets that my friends would love." Kaguya had told him cheerfully as she glanced at a mirror and tried to fix the pins on her hair.

"You will go un-chaperoned?" Suzaku had fussed once again.

"Suzaku, C.C., Euphie and all of the other ladies here are able to do so except for Princess Nunally." Kaguya had reasoned and just as those words had left her mouth Shirley and Milly descended the stairs wearing their hats and bright sunny dresses.

"Is the coach here yet?" Milly had asked as she daintily locked a small sapphire earring on her left ear and Shirley was busy tying the ribbons of her yellow hat.

"Good morning, Suzaku!" Milly and Shirley both greeted Suzaku with smiles on their faces. Suzaku had smiled at them in response too.

"Morning, I trust you to take good care of yourselves. And keep a lookout on my cousin, she's a handful." Suzaku had reminded them as the coach was nearing the drive way.

"Oh, I believe we're going to have such an enjoyable time." Milly winked at him as the three girls settled on the coach.

"Oh, Suzaku…watch over Lelouch for me will you. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I bid you adieu…" Shirley had told him as the coachman flipped the reins and the horses were in a wild gallop and only dust debris was left. Just as Suzaku turned to head to his room to change his clothes he saw Kallen descending from the stairs dressed in her red ridding gear and her hair pinned back beneath her black ridding cap, she was also carrying a black training stick. She was currently busy with tying her black cloak around her.

"Good morning Lord Kururugi." Kallen had greeted him as she descended the stairs.

"Morning, Lady Kallen. Uhm…are you heading out?"

"Well, aye, I am. I fancy a ride around town. I probably won't be back till later." Kallen had informed him.

"Would you be needing a coach then?"

"No, just a horse…"

"You're leaving without a chaperone?"

"You don't need to fuss Lord Kururugi. I am more than capable of protecting myself…I bid you adieu then." Kallen had told him as she took off. Strangely though, Suzaku found her quite peculiar. She was always so formal so reserved, and so proper that she never really gave them a chance to get to know her better and they have been living under the same roof for quite some time now. Maybe he's just being too suspicious and Lady Kallen had only been shy.

**-(*-*)-_Towns Square _-(*-*)-**

"Thank you so much for your help." Euphie smiled gently at the chef as C.C. continued to devour the cheesy treat at the corner and has successfully blocked the whole past hour by indulging herself in her treat. Euphie had managed to bribe her to eat breakfast a little later by dragging her to her most favoured restaurant that served the most wonderful flat breads ever known to mankind.

They have been in the premise for an hour now. Euphie had wanted to learn how to make those flat breads. Some would think C.C. would be interested to learn such an information since she absolutely loved the delicacy but she was always quite the procrastinator. She loved the food aye, but she would rather eat it than learn how it is made. So she sat herself at a corner table and was happily contented by munching on what seems to be her fifteenth slice as Euphie on the other hand had taken down notes and had eagerly listened for the chef's instructions.

Euphie was done with her little endeavour while C.C. was still in hot pursuit of ordering another tray of pizza, the two girls had decided to pay their bill and to pay the chef for his assistance.

"Okay C.C., now all we need to do is to buy the ingredients." Euphie had turned to her friend as she took a seat beside her as they waited for the pizza which C.C. had just ordered.

"Don't we have them in our pantry?" C.C. had asked her.

"Well, I think we do…but we're not cooking it at home."

**-(*-*)-_Seath Castle _-(*-*)-**

"Suzaku is there something wrong?" Lelouch asked as his friend suddenly made an entrance in his study. He was currently making a summary of all the trade reports he's received. His brunette friend was currently leaning at his door frame looking as dreary as ever. Suzaku had a look painted on his face as if he was telling Lelouch that he had done something wrong.

"Nothing Lelouch, it's just that I already have the ring with me. I fetched it this morning." Suzaku told him as he reached inside his pockets and pulled out a red velvet box from it.

"Good, and thank you. But could you hold on to it for me, there are just some things that I have to do first." Lelouch told his friend as he begun stacking all the files neatly on his desk and finally placed his quill down.

"You know, a real man would have gotten this engagement ring himself. And if you truly love her, you'd hold on to this ring as if this was her and would never entrust this to anyone because you believe no one could take good care of her as much as you can." Suzaku told Lelouch as he slowly approach his desk; his face almost painted with a pained expression of disgust.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Suzaku?"

"I just did." Suzaku placed the red velvet box on top of Lelouch's table and Lelouch's confused eyes looked up from his friend's face and travelled down to the red box which was now sitting on his desk.

"Just think about it Lelouch." Suzaku had told his friend before he turned his back and left his raven haired friend alone in the room once again. His calculating eyes staring intently at the small red foreign object that could probably change his life forever. Sighing, Lelouch reached out for the box and gently ran his thumb over it before opening it with a small 'click'.

It was a pink diamond engagement ring. It was made from the rare pink diamond and was casted on a golden band which was studded by white diamonds. It was grand and breathtaking, and there was no question that it was a jewel fit for a future queen, but even Lelouch had to admit it wasn't the kind of ring he'd actually thought of giving.

Lelouch closed the box yet again and rubbed his temples with his free hand. He didn't want to admit it but he was tired. There were just too many things for him to do, to fix and to accomplish. He usually had everything in control but lately it seemed that everything that was proper was becoming too stressful. He didn't even have enough time to spend with Nunally anymore. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door once again. It was Sayako and she had informed him that they had guests.

As Lelouch descended the stairs he heard excited giggles floating in the air. He saw his sister happily conversing with Euphie, Suzaku and C.C., the two girls were carrying packages with them and handed them to several of their maids. Euphie noticed Lelouch's presence and she gave him a bright and cheerful smile.

"Oh, Good noon Lelouch!" Euphie greeted as she removed her hat and handed it to one of the maids who gently took it from her hands.

"Uhm…good morning. Not to be rude or anything, but what are you two doing here?" Lelouch asked confused he truly didn't expect visitors this day and to think he planned to get all his work done before tomorrow's sunrise.

"You don't look so happy to see us Lelouch." C.C. had commented smugly as she entered the premises while still obviously munching on a half eaten pizza.

"Why is it every time I see you, you always have that ridiculous food in your hands." Lelouch complained and C.C. just brushed of his comments.

"Well you must know that I planned a little fun activity for us. Today, we're making pizzas!" Euphie declared happily and Lelouch raised his hands to rub his temples once again that seemed to be aching once again.

"Oh, come on Lelouch, I think it'll be fun!" Nunally big purple orbs begged Lelouch and her smile was always so radiant that it could just melt Lelouch's heart that easily. Really how could he refuse his sister?

"Well, if it's for Nunally…" Lelouch complied and Euphie was just leaping in excitement.

"Well, I'll go instruct the maids to prepare the things we will need. And Nunally, let's go and find some wonderful aprons." Euphie and Nunally hurriedly exited the premise and happily skipped towards the kitchen. C.C. was highly tempted to remind them that noble women such as them were not allowed to work in the kitchen but even before she could voice her sentiments Lelouch had spoken from behind her…

"Suzaku, you may go and follow them. C.C. and I will just have a little chat, if you don't mind."

"Certainly." Suzaku replied briefly and gave both Lelouch and C.C. a nod before going on his way.

"What's the trouble this time, boya?" C.C. asked Lelouch as she folded her arms over her chest and looked as bored as ever, her eyes drifting everywhere but never landing on his presence.

"Well, I tried to talk to you during Nunally's birthday parties but I never had the chance to."

"And you waited this long to tell me about it? This must be serious then…are you dying?" C.C. managed to ask though nonchalantly the concern was still there just hiding behind the shadows of her ever profound love for sarcasm. Lelouch laughed dryly.

"Well, it's not life threatening but it could change my life…"

"What is it then?"

"Well, it's…" Lelouch wasn't able to finish his statement for his sister emerged from the doorway and hurriedly called their attention.

"Lelouch…C.C. come on now everyone's waiting." Nunally had playfully informed them and she was already wearing a bright yellow apron graced by prints of sunlight and patches of daisies and sunflowers. The brightness of her apron was unmatched by the radiant bright smile that the young girl had sported. Both C.C. and Lelouch was reminded what this little girl was worth. She was worth all the young innocence, and free spiritedness that the two of them never possessed. It made them envy her, but they also wanted to preserve it, to leave it untainted and unshackled by the burdens of royal responsibilities. And so, how could they say no?

"Coming Nunally…" Lelouch had informed his little sister and Nunally had nodded her head meekly in understanding before proceeding back on her way.

"So…this is all for her, am I right?" C.C. had absentmindedly asked while looking at Lelouch now. Their eyes boring into each other's deep pooled irises as a silent form of conversation only they understood seemed to pass. In a moment there was a complete peaceful silence as Lelouch nodded his head in agreement. They always did seem to be biting each other heads off but in the end they always seemed to have a bond that transcends only between them.

"Aye, it is all for her."

The two proceeded to the kitchen and found Suzaku struggling to keep the utensils, flour and ingredients from falling out of the table as both Euphie and Nunally seemed preoccupied of running around in circles and throwing gobs of flour at each other and accidentally hitting Suzaku mercilessly every now and then.

"Well… it's certainly not what I expected." Lelouch said as he watched his cousin, sister and best friend all covered in flour. And he was accidentally hit by one like a snowball which was thrown accidentally by Euphie.

"Oops… Sorry Lelouch," The pink haired girl had apologized though giggling and Lelouch calmly wiped the stain on his cheek. Just as he was done brushing the flour off his face, a handful of flour was deliberately thrown at his face, this time hitting his nose and it produced white splatters that decorated the centre of his face. He coughed violently as a few of the flour entered his nose and seemed to suffocate him. He glared and looked at C.C. who had a small smear of dough at her cheek and whose hands were completely covered in dough. Her smug smile said it all; that she was the culprit.

"I do not know about you Lelouch, but I think this is fun."

**-(*-*)-_Towns Square _-(*-*)-**

"The Little Mermaid? You want to give that as a gift to Empress Tianzi?" Milly had asked Kaguya as they strolled about a book shop. Kaguya was deeply engrossed and enchanted by the picture books she saw on the shelves. She just knew she had to buy some of them.

"Well, yes…Tianzi always loved fairytales and love stories. She's a sweet little girl and a romantic like me…I think she'll love it." Kaguya had told Milly as she grabbed the book off the shelf and begun wrapping her arms around it quite happily, and Milly smiled weakly at her whilst shaking her head.

"Uhm…I don't know about that book being ideal for a romantic…it'll break her heart." Milly said simply.

"Why is that?" Kaguya had asked her with a confused look in her face and Milly couldn't help but smile at the naïve and innocent girl.

"Well because…" She wasn't able to continue what she was about to say for Shirley beat her to it.

"Well, it's definitely not ideal for a romantic Kaguya. It hurts when you love…but, you should know that this book teaches you how to really love." Shirley had told the little girl and Milly gave her a questioning look. Kaguya just nodded her head in excitement and begun looking at the different shelves of books, scanning her eyes at different treasures that gathered around her just waiting to be tapped by eager fingers.

"You know it'll break her heart when she reads the ending." Milly had told Shirley but Shirley just smiled brightly at her.

"I know, I cried when I read the ending for first time. It's sad really to see such a great love go into waste. She disappeared like she never existed and the man she loved never knew her at all. Love is such a cruel thing indeed, but when you read that story the truth of loving will be known to you; that love is bittersweet. Who knows such a thing exists in a children's book." Shirley had told Milly.

"But why did you let her have it? She's young, she'll know about these things when she's older."

"Because…you're never too young to know that if you decide to fall in-love you should expect to get hurt. And that sometimes, not everyone we love loves us back, and the greatest love we can give is to continue on loving and letting the person we love be free…"

**-(*-*)-_Seath Castle _-(*-*)-**

"I'm going to be a judge and taste all of your pizzas." C.C. told the group as everyone was now busy placing toppings on their pizza doughs. Euphie and Suzaku decided to team up and make a sushi inspired pizza. C.C. thought it will just be fish pizza since if they placed it at the oven then the raw fish will get cooked making it basically just a fish pizza but Euphie still insisted it will be called a sushi pizza. Lelouch and Nunally on the other hand were busy making a chocolate pizza and sprinkled chocolate everywhere of course Lelouch was garnishing the dish quite seriously and decided to toss some nuts and dried fruits as well and Nunally was busy liking chocolate of the spoon. C.C. was exited what their pizzas would taste like but she knew as much as the sky is blue that none could compare to her favourite pepperoni pizza.

And that is the kind of pizza she was currently making now. She sprinkled as much cheese as she wanted and chunks of pepperoni and meats everywhere. She was quite proud of herself and couldn't wait till all of their pizzas were cooked. She's sure she'll enjoy eating them better than cooking them; the whole process was just simply tedious. But looking at the grins of her companions and the fact that each and every one of them was now covered in flour and tomato stains it was oddly comforting. Now she wonders why society dictates that nobility not be allowed to enter the kitchen since it is the maids' workplace when in fact, the kitchen could be a place where people like them could laugh genuinely, well that maybe a mistake. Sometimes nothing is really genuine when it comes to her.

"That's just an excuse for you to eat more. Right? You gluttonous witch." Lelouch had commented but it wasn't really that sarcastic rather it was meant to be a playful teasing.

"Well, I can't say that that is a lie." C.C. replied with a smirk on her face. Just then out from the corner of her eyes C.C. saw Suzaku leaning over Euphie's shoulder and guiding her hands and instructing her how to fold the edges of the pizza dough perfectly. C.C. thought grimly that Suzaku was being a sly, sneaky little opportunist. So there was only one thing a girl could do… she simply shifted on her place and simply dropped a spoon on the ground, acting as if she was going to retrieve it she simply took a step- back and 'un-purposely' stepped on Suzaku's foot. Now that would teach him.

"Ow!" Suzaku winced at the pain as he let go of Euphie and begun focusing on throbbing pain which came from his foot. Euphie was then on and about fussing over Suzaku's hurt foot and C.C. once again found herself rolling her eyes at the two.

"I hope it didn't hurt…_too much_." C.C. said as a smirk started to play on her lips and her snide little last remark had gone unnoticed by the two. She instead focused her remaining energy on designing her cheesy treat.

"Now, we're done! It's time to cook them." Nunally had happily announced and everyone dusted their tainted hands against their equally dirtied aprons. Suzaku had retrieved a massive wooden pizza peel from the corner and carefully deposited each pizza into the burning stone ovens.

The five of them sat patiently at wooden stools to rest for a bit before changing their clothes as the maids set up to clean their mess. What can anybody expect; royalties never clean up their mess as a matter of fact, they have way too many servants to do the job for them.

"I think we should go and change our apparels, they're dirty and we all need a good cleaning." Lelouch had told the group as he untied the ribbons that criss-crossed at his back and hastily removed the apron and folded it before letting it dropped on the table. Everyone seem to nod their heads in agreement and proceeded to move from their seats to go and change for they simply had nothing else better to do than wait for the pizzas to cook. However, only C.C. remained in her chair sitting unfazed, her chin resting above her folded arms as her bored amber eyes gaze at the oven and patiently waiting for the pizzas to cook.

"Aren't you coming to get cleaned C.C.?" Euphie had asked her friend and C.C. simply shrugged her head.

"You accused me often of being such a slob Euphie, I don't think I'm that dirty. Besides, someone needs to keep eye on these pizzas. They might burn you know." C.C. replied nonchalantly as she seemed to be fascinated at the oven more than anything else in the room.

"Why, that's the most absur-" Lelouch wasn't able to finish his statement as Euphie held a finger over his parted lips which quickly silenced him. He gave Euphie one questioning look but Euphie simply brushed him off.

"Well, if that's what you want then we'll be off then." Euphie had said and the four of them exited the kitchen. As soon as Lelouch had decided that they were out of C.C.'s earshot Lelouch turned to Euphie and asked…

"What was that for?"

"Well, it's quite obvious really." Euphie stated.

"I'm asking aren't I? It isn't obvious to me."

"Well, if you must know. C.C. utterly loves pizza. I haven't seen her so obsessed with such a food and we both know how many food C.C. could manage to eat. Now that's saying something."

"I still don't see your meaning."

"Must I need to elaborate? Again, Lelouch when we love something or somebody we obviously make up a lot of excuses just to be with that thing or person. Whatever we try to do or say to even explain to that person how absurd their notion is it won't matter for them for only their beliefs seem to make sense." Euphie told Lelouch as if it was a fact, however Lelouch being Lelouch remained as stubborn as ever.

"Why do I have a feeling that you have a hidden agenda and that what you just said has a double meaning?" Lelouch told her as he folded his arms in front of him and his purple orbs questioned Euphie's violet irises. By this time a blush seem to spread on Euphie's head and she shook her head violently before stomping away, only turning to say.

"Well, some people just live in denial I suppose. _Or they just try to avoid things…_"

**-(*-*)-_In the Outskirts of the Town_-(*-*)-**

"Kallen you came." A female voice had called over from a table in a nice quite little restaurant and inn for visitors that passed by the town. Kallen had been careful in making sure that no one was following her when she came here. She was also careful in wrapping her long black cloak tightly around her figure for if people would recognize her they would highly think that it would not be proper for a lady with a standing such as hers to be caught up in places like these. Which was the reason that despite all of the propriety required and imposed upon her, she had decided to come alone. Quickly taking a sit on the wooden chair she eagerly looked at her companions eyes.

"Of course I came. How is everybody doing?" Kallen had asked as she sipped from a glass of beer that was already set up on the table and was waiting for her.

"Well…they're fine for now; we're just making sure that everything is going well for you."

"Its fine I guess. What do I expect I'm stuck in a castle filled with spoiled nobles. The prince and I…well we're being civilized with one another. To be honest, he's not really so bad but I do worry…" Kallen had trailed as she reached out for her glass of beer once again and slowly brought the liquid to her mouth. She briefly winced at the bitter taste that seemed to have a calming effect on her.

"Well, is there a problem?"

"I don't really know. But there is this girl…everyone thinks that the prince and she fancy each other. They all make it very clear to me on how much they all approve of the prince's and his mistress' relationship. I've been trying to observe them interact and although there are times when I'm sure they share nothing more than an unconventional platonic relationship there are instances when I do doubt if things could grow between the two…"

"Well, we can't risk that now can we? The sooner the two of you are married the sooner we will solve all of our problems. What's her name?"

"Lady Cecaniah Corabelle." Kallen had answered easily. Her companion reached inside the contents of her velvet pouch and took out a glass vial with a lemon coloured liquid inside of it and carefully handed it to Kallen and Kallen took it in her hands and let out a sigh.

"So this is it then. Will this be enough?" Kallen manage to ask despite the fact that she could feel herself trembling from the coldness that seemed to emit since the contact of her shaky fingers with that of the fragile vial.

"Yes, it'll be enough, and I almost forgot…" Her companion had retrieved a small white envelope from her pockets and handed it to Kallen.

"Your mother sends you her love…" Kallen slowly traced her finger nails at the black ink of neat handwriting and a small sad smile graced her lips. She knew that her mother must have had a hard time writing her name quite perfectly and not to mention beautifully. She truly missed her, it had been so many years since she last saw her that she's afraid she no longer remembers what she looks like, but at least she still remembered what she feels like.

"Tell her…tell my mother I love her."

**-(*-*)-_Seath Castle _-(*-*)-**

"You don't really think I'm that shallow to know what date it is today don't you C.C.?" Lelouch has now entered the kitchen. It was clear that he had just gone from a nice quick warm bath and was now dressed in freshly ironed clothes. Lelouch had pulled a stool beside her and sat on it. C.C. gave him a confused look and stated plainly…

"Whatever do you mean? Every day is the same…"

"You know and admit that I almost forgot; it was not until I look at the calendar that I was reminded. Shouldn't you be at someplace else?" Lelouch had asked her.

"Is that how eager you are to get rid of me? Funny boy, I'm not leaving you here to eat my pizzas if that's what you think."

"Today's her death anniversary C.C., don't tell me that means nothing to you." When those words left Lelouch's mouth C.C. slammed both her fist on the table so hard that Lelouch had to wince at the crashing sound that came from the impact when those two hard objects collided. C.C. then turned to look at Lelouch's eyes once again. Her amber eyes held one clearly pronounced emotion; anger, contempt…loathing.

"It means nothing to me…" C.C. had managed to speak so calmly and nonchalantly that Lelouch could not believe his ears. With all the anger that seems to posses the limed haired girl as of the moment certainly it opposed the calmness of the tone of her voice when she had spoken. Lelouch could only assume that years of practising nonchalance and evading the memory of her parents could contribute to her success in masking her true emotions.

"C.C.," Lelouch managed to only say as the two of them intently gaze at one another.

"I told you before Lelouch, there are so many things that you don't know about me."

"Fine…but just so I can say something… you know none of us really saw you grieve, and when Euphie was still trying to be your friend she talked about you a lot. Though it was so long ago, I still remember that she mentioned your mother quite often and that how much you looked like her and was close with her." Lelouch told her and by this C.C. seemed to stiffen some more and seemed to struggle to keep her emotions all bottled up, to keep all the anger locked up inside.

"Well, when you have a mother that chose a disgracefully way to die you learn there's really nothing to grieve about." C.C. said as she was livid with anger but tired of the conversation as she stomped out of the kitchen and far away from Lelouch. She was such in a haste to have a breath of fresh air that she didn't hear Lelouch say…

"You died with her didn't you C.C.?"

C.C. has hastily left for the balcony and angrily dig her nails at the marble railings as she gazed angrily down on her feet and her green locks started to cascade down the sides of her face in attempt to become a curtain that seemed to shield her face just in case a curious onlooker decided to glance her way and saw a new and complete new emotion to ever grace her face.

Her mother… it was a complete and utter humiliating to go through the ordeal of her death, so humiliating that her loathing seemed to outweigh the natural reflex of a child to grieve and cry. It was true that she never shed a tear for both her parents, they never deserved any of it if she did…

She tried to forget what she looked like every now and then for her father had been so easily destroyed and ripped out o her memory but it was hard to do the same for her mother…for each time she wakes up and gazes at the mirror the reflection she saw reminded her of her mother. They just looked so alike.

There was a time when she was young and people passed by her and told her how pretty she looked and that she inherited her mother's beauty. During that time her mother was still alive and at first she didn't mind, but as time grew by she became sick of it and sick of the way her mother was slowly losing her sanity. So one morning she took a pair of silver scissors and cut her hair.

Her mother loved art and beauty, she was raised to be a countess and she had been proper and lady-like. Since the death of her mother she wanted to rebel against that, she will not be her mother and all of them can just watch her destroy her mother's memory. Her mother had been a romantic and often read her fairytales, and when she died C.C. could not be more certain of the reason why all of her books were considered fantasy for nothing can be gained from them and so she burned them all; she burned all of her mother's collection.

Her mother had committed suicide, she killed herself, just a month after her despicable father had died in battle and it was humiliating to watch as people looked at her with disgust and pity. Many had feared her mother would rise from the grave and the church had refused to bury her in a Christian cemetery. Many had feared for her soul and tried to send her to the abbey. It was during this time that C.C. had turned and accepted Euphie's friendship. During that time she saw Euphie as her only chance in escape, and at first she only befriended the girl because she needed her. But even if she was completely resigned to keep her stone cold heart she had grown quite fond of Euphie. She didn't want the girl to get hurt, and so she didn't want her to believe in love…her mother believed in it and look where she is now…six feet under.

Lelouch had been standing at the corner for some time now watching C.C. be trapped and drowned in her own misery. She was so quiet and stiff and her knuckles were all white. He could not see her face but he could see the tightening of her jaw and her constant biting of her lower lip that he could only imagine that it will all be bruise and bleeding if he let her continue. Though he could not see her eyes, he was certain that she was not crying. He had yet to see her cry. But if C.C. only knew that crying would actually be helpful for her for it helps relieve the stress of different emotions like anger and even happiness. He had long accepted that C.C. was capable of indifference but she was still human and she had emotions. A lot of people don't understand her, but that is because she doesn't let them. C.C. often makes excuses that it was too bothersome and that people wouldn't really understand witches, and that was the reason why they persecute them, but Lelouch always had his own theory. And that was for him, C.C. didn't really want to show how vulnerable she was. And so he did what he thought he should do…

C.C. was still struggling to tame her anger but as seconds seem to pass by she felt like a volcano ready to erupt and she really didn't like losing her self-control, just then she felt a crashing at her back as a body collided against her own and a pair of warm and strong arms enveloped the sides of her waist and a chin rested at the crook of her neck. She felt warm breathing softly brushing against the exposed skin of her neck. She slowly turned her head and saw a mop of raven and messy thick hair and beneath those a pool of purple orbs…

"Le-"before she could even say a word Lelouch had silence her by providing a brief explanation.

"When I'm upset Nunally always manages to cool me down by running into my arms and enveloping me in a warm hug. She always manages to quench my anger when she does it. If I didn't do this…"

"Thank you." C.C. didn't need Lelouch to finish his explanation she already understood what he was trying to say. For some reason Lelouch's hug had distracted her and although the anger was still there she could slowly feel her attention shifting from being angry to being calm once again. She inhaled and exhaled slowly she didn't need to remember whatever it was in the past…all she needed to make sure was to remember never to end up like her mother.

**-(*-*)-_Towns Square _-(*-*)-**

"Oh, my look at the time, it's almost dinner!" Milly had exclaimed at the group they already have tons of packages and indeed they have bought a lot already.

"Oh, look! There it is…" Shirley said as they spotted the pizza restaurant that C.C. loves so much.

"Oh, Lady C.C. loves that food doesn't she?" Kaguya had said.

"Yes, and the both of us have grown quite fond of the delicacy as well." Milly had informed Kaguya as she told the girl how much she and Shirley had come to love the food as well.

"Well, then let's buy some to take home." Shirley suggested and the three girls nodded their heads in agreement before proceeding inside the shop.

**-(*-*)-_Seath Castle _-(*-*)-**

"Oh look, Kaguya, Milly and Shirley are here!" Nunally had exclaimed happily as she rushed forward and enclosed the three ladies in a hug when they barely have gotten off their ride.

"Oh, good you're just in time for dinner!" Euphie had happily welcomed the three ladies and the five of them exchange simple pleasantries and Milly and Shirley instructed the maids to get the packages up to their rooms.

"Oh, we bought three boxes of pizza by the way." Milly had informed Euphie and Nunally and the two girls simply exchange a look of utter delight before saying…

"Well, we cooked three kinds of it."

"Really?" Shirley had managed to ask.

"Of course, come now it's already on the table…" Euphie had informed the five girls hastily proceeded to the dining hall and true enough they were greeted by the beautiful sight of the three unique pizzas. Euphie and Nunally set the pizza boxes on the table as well.

"Oh, you all must love me today!" C.C. had remarked smugly as she looked at all the pizzas that were set on the table.

"Well, we hope that you get to feel our love…especially…" Euphie was about to add something more when Lelouch held out his hand to silence her. Lelouch suspected that Euphie might want to remind C.C. that today was her mother's death anniversary. But seeing that she was now calm he did not want to risk ruining her mood.

"Especially, since everyone's here and we all know how many of these things you could manage to eat." Lelouch had said and C.C. flashed him a thankful smirk before everyone folded their hands in prayer which was led by Nunally. After the said prayer everyone was happily digging in and conversing with each other. The evening was going perfectly well and everyone seemed to be having a great time with their meal. None, however could compare to how much C.C. seemed to look like she enjoyed her meal.

She looked like an utter mess for she didn't change her clothes and now Tabasco sauce was dripping at the sides of her face. Lelouch had noticed this and took out his white handkerchief and gently dabbed it against her chin before completely handing it out to her.

"Why don't you go, and get cleaned up." Lelouch had managed to say it to her with a sudden gentleness that C.C. was not unfamiliar with. She guessed it was because he felt that he needed to be more of a gentleman to her since he knew what this day meant to her. But C.C. will have none of that.

"Well, you're still finding ways to get rid of me aren't you?"

"Well, I'm about to succeed there…" Lelouch had given her a light chuckle and it probably escaped C.C. but there was some truth in what he said.

"Well, I'll be in the washroom then…" C.C. had excused herself and proceeded to go in the washroom to wash her hands and clean her face. She also spent some time dusting the remaining flour off her dress. She was busy cleaning herself up and as she washed her face by the lavatory and then proceeded to wiping it clean she had glanced up and saw her face from the mirror that gazed at her and showed her, her own reflexion.

She had unknowingly brought one of her hands to trace the small carvings and touch the pendant of her chocker and she could not believe but smile darkly at her hypocrisy. She said she hated her mother and yet here she was wearing her mother's chocker; the only object she hadn't managed to destroy that belonged to her and the only object she managed to treasure the most. And now, as she stared at her reflection she could no longer feel comfortable, no matter what she does or how hard she tried she was still the spitting of image of her mother. And the ironic thing is, she could not remove the bloody thing from her neck.

As she stepped out of the lavatory a soft cold wind seem to touch her cheeks and feeling its pull she could see the opened French doors that lead to the balcony. Its white and dainty curtains flew about as a rushing cold night time breeze entered. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the massive porcelain shine of a dainty full moon, and her ears were completely listening to the serenity the solemnity that is the whisper of the wind. But her heart seemed to stop at the image which was the most striking picture from the balcony scene which she was currently witnessing.

Down on his knees was no other than Britannia's dark prince and he had held an opened small velvet box and was offering it to the red haired beauty of France. This was it…this was the proposal of the decade. This was what everyone was waiting for and this act sealed the deal that Prince Lelouch will finally marry Lady Kallen. At the moment C.C. did not understand why she had seemed to stopped breathing and she quickly turned around a corner and quickly walked out from them and found another balcony which was unoccupied and so very far away from the scene which she had just witnessed.

C.C. finally released her breath which she did not realize she was holding and welcomed the chill of the night breeze that seemed to meet her the moment she walked on the balcony. She had clutched her chest and listened to the fast beating of her heart and patiently waited for it to calm down. She did not know what was happening inside her it all seemed so unreal and the feeling was foreign to her. She was in the middle of processing her thoughts, rationalizing with herself on what exactly it was that she was feeling when a faint feminine sound disturbed her from her reverie…

"It hurts doesn't it?" With that single statement C.C. came faced-to-faced with green eyes. But the sweet smile on her face wasn't mocking her nor did it held any contempt.

"Whatever do you mean Shirley?"

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: Yes the 8****th**** chapter is finally done!**

**There are only 7 chapter remaining and I decided to change the Epilogue which are yet to be written. So please don't expect a fast update cause I might break your heart if you do.**

**I hope you still remembered me and if I am honest with myself I was feeling guilty for six months. Decided to update tomorrow but my conscience simply won't let me.**

**If you still remember me and still love my story…please Review!**

**If you hate me…and want to tell me about it…please Review!**

**Review and love lots!**


	9. Author's Note: Important Message

Hi,

Hello everybody this is Nym.

First and foremost I am sorry for disappointing everybody.

And no, this isn't an update…if you're so mad at me now and want nothing to do with me, go ahead you can close this tab, or flame me…if you're willing to listen to my pathetic apology you can go on and read.

I am sorry for taking this long to face you guys. I was scared of disappointing all of you. I can no longer write Silver Thread simply because I have lost interest in writing it-there that's the truth and not some insane excuse that I have writer's block or whatever. You guys deserve the truth. It took me a year to make this decision since all these time I thought I'd regain that love again and write for this awesome pair and continue this fanfic. But I didn't, I thought it would be kinder if I just came out and tell you guys the truth. I'm sorry I let you down and disappoint you.

I'm pretty sure I've lost some of you now, but you better read the next parts…

So…to compensate you guys and only if you really want to I will give you options:

If someone of you wants to continue this fic…message me/review me.

If you want to continue this fic I'll give you the freedom to…

Make your own story plot. (but I'll have to check your story map so that this story will not be put in hiatus anymore)

You can use the same idea, start from the beginning and make your own plot/changes

I'll give you the 15-chapter story map for this and you will continue with chapter 9…with the condition that I get to read it first. Before you post your chapters-(credits will all go to you though, but since you're following my story map, I want to make sure you followed it correctly, you can make changes though to, but we'll have to trade messages.)

Leave this fic alone as just one of those pathetic and discontinued stories that will collect dust and forever be forgotten. Insignificant and useless.

I'm sorry…and you might think I'm arrogant but, I no longer feel anything for this story. I'm just worried about you guys, you that still believe in this story and me. I won't be writing this, and if people still want to know what happens next then hopefully the person who will continue this will live up to your expectations and more. I'm sorry.


End file.
